Más Allá de la dimensión del Alce
by Mrs. Cloud
Summary: Por un accidente, Zim y Dib terminan en una dimensión extraña... Zim la detesta con toda su Pak, sobre todo al idiota rojo que se cree mejor que él, pero para Dib, quien encuentra todo lo que siempre quiso, no está nada mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Hace muucho tiempo, una inocente criaturita con sed de sangre y de Invasor Zim, encontró una serie que le gustó mucho llamada Liga de Super Malvados, y le encantó tanto que decidió que alguien debía hacer un crossover de ambas series... Pero cuando nadie la escuchó, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos (ahora garras doradas) y decidió que sería ella la que reuniría ambas series en un fanfic.**

**y aqui están.**

**Este fanfic no tiene pairing especifico, lo que significa que si estas leyendo esto y quieres un zadr, puedes ver un zadr; si quieres ver a Frogg con Amenaza, adelante, y si de plano no quieres saber nada de parejas, este fic es asexual para ti. Lo dejo a dispocisión del que lo lea.**

**y como ya se imaginarán, no me pertenece NAAAADA! Invasor Zim es propiedad de Viacom (buuuuu) y de Jhonen Vasquez (YAIIIII! :D) mientras que L.O.S.E es propiedad de Nerd Corps. (aqui no hay rencores)  
**

* * *

Cerca del centro de la Tierra, en una metrópolis sobrepoblada, sobreexplotada y sobrevalorada como tantas en el planeta, un extraterrestre en su base trabajaba en algo que si no supieras qué es, verías una pistolita de agua. Debido a que recientemente había puesto un amortiguador de sonidos en el techo, era probable que su robot estuviera haciendo una mega fiesta en la planta alta y él jamás se enteraría. Pero particularmente hoy todo estaba silencioso. Ni siquiera el alien hablaba, solo trabajaba. Su computadora, feliz de tener al menos un rato sin los escandalosos chillidos de su amo, jugaba solitario consigo misma. Por cierto, iba ganando.

De vez en cuando Zim levantaba la mirada y veía fijamente la pantalla frente a él, que mostraba a un chico de trece años, alto y delgado, que caminaba en círculos, se detenía a anotar algo, se tiraba a la cama, se caía al suelo, se mordía el labio, resoplaba y volvía a caminar en círculos, todo eso sin dejar de hablar solo. Esa cámara en el cuarto de su peor enemigo también había sido reciente, el extraterrestre aun sentía cañangas ñangas (y no las del tipo bueno) cuando recordaba la noche que se coló al cuarto del investigador paranormal a colocar la cámara, y el chico pronunció su nombre… dormido. Y no muy molesto que digamos.

Pasó una hora más, y aparentemente nada había cambiado; Zim seguía absorto en su invento, la computadora en su juego y Gir arriba haciendo quien sabe qué cosas. El alien levantó la mirada de nuevo, justo cuando acababa de calibrar su invento, demasiado absorto aún para gritar victoria, para ver a su enemigo por última vez antes de lanzarle el rayo que saldría de la pistola que acababa de calibrar, mismo aparato que, con suerte, lo mandaría a otra dimensión, pero algo no estaba dentro del plan…

Y es que al levantar la mirada no encontró al chico en cuestión. Revisó la habitación con su cámara, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba realmente vacía, momento en que llamó a su computadora, con la voz ronca de no haber hablado en más de cinco segundos.

"Computadora…" empezó y cambió de idea rápidamente "dile a Gir que venga."

La computadora "hhmmmmeó" y en menos de tres segundos (lo que para Zim seguía siendo mucho tiempo) apareció su robot cubierto de algo rojo que podía ser cátsup, sangre o lipstick.

"Gir" demandó su amo "Eso… eso es sangre?"

"No lo sé!" Replicó el robot, riéndose.

"Como sea. Gir, estuviste arriba, no es así? No viste entrar a El Di… el cabezón que huele a cachorrito?"

"No ha entrado nadie más que cerdo y cerdo huele a queso porque comió nachos antes de venir. Yo quiero nachos!" Gir gritó

"Entonces no está aquí…" murmuró el alien para sí mismo. "Computadora!" Gritó y su computadora se sobresaltó por el grito "Ubica la locación actual del saco de carne, ahora!"

Pasaron unos segundos en los que su computadora buscó y él tamborileaba los dedos furiosamente contra el tablero. "Y bueno?" preguntó Zim de malas. Computadora carraspeó, nerviosa.

"Bueno, el humano llamado Dib está… Justo detrás de usted."

Zim ahogó un gritó y ni siquiera alcanzó a mirar atrás, porque alguien lo jaló con fuerza contra el piso, de espaldas, por lo que no podía usar su Pak, sólo podía gritar groserías en Irken y español, mirando con odio a su enemigo humano, que sonreía con maldad, sentado encima de él.

"Suéltame, asqueroso humano!"

"Nunca! Por fin conseguí que los Ojos Hinchados vinieran a mi casa a examinar mi evidencia y la mejor evidencia que tendré serás tú, Zim! Te amarraré a una mesa y grabaré tu disección! O mejor dicho… Biopsia!"

"QUITATE DE ENCIMA BESTIA TERRÍCOLA! Gir, ataca!" Gritó el irken.

"Sí amo, obedezco" Gritó Gir con la voz grave y los ojos rojos, haciendo el saludo naval. Corrió y corrió… pero en la dirección equivocada. El robot chocó contra la pared opuesta a donde su amo luchaba por su vida, cayó y se desmayó.

Dib sacó sus esposas de quien sabe donde (las mismas que dormían aliens y que jamás había podido probar antes) y las acercó peligrosamente al irken, lentamente para disfrutar un poquito más los grititos ahogados de su asustado enemigo, y la forma en que se retorcía tratando de escapar de él, y de sus esposas, y de la muerte en general.

"Computadora, activa el rayo interdimensional y dispara YA!" Gritó Zim como último desesperado recurso, e intentó alejarse de un salto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde (la palabra clave aquí es "intentó"). La computadora tomó la pistolita con un brazo robótico y disparó.

Xxx

Dib sintió como si tomaran su estómago y lo jalaran hasta sus pies, y una luz cegadora le obligó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, mientras algo lo zarandeaba de aquí para allá, en un remolino. Con un último tirón, cayó sobre algo incómodo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando despertó, intentó recordar dónde estaba, sin atreverse aún a abrir los ojos. Estaba acostado en un lugar incómodo, y olía levemente a basura, pero no tanto como el basurero de su ciudad (ese charco inmundo de desechos tóxicos y elefantes). A través de sus párpados, con un color carne subido, veía una luz brillante que igual y era el sol, pero que clase de sol brillaba tan intensamente? Y quemaba su piel, incluso a través de su ropa negra, un sol sofocante pero a la vez tan abrigador… Nada que ver con el clima nublado y frio de su ciudad.

Dib abrió lentamente los ojos y ahogó un grito. No estaba en su casa, aunque ya lo sospechaba. Y ciertamente no estaba en su ciudad.

Era un basurero. Pero uno increíblemente limpio, en un mundo de colores suaves y sin bordes definidos, el cielo era azul, pero no se veía plástico o antinatural como en su ciudad, no parecía que estuviera dibujado por un artista maniaco e insomne, todo era más real.

Era el paraíso, Dib concluyó.

"Eso es!" Dijo "Ya me morí y estoy en el cielo… Un minuto, si ya morí, quién defenderá a la Tierra de Zim? Supongo que Gaz tendrá que hacerlo… Ya sé! Si estoy muerto, entonces estoy con los muertos, no tengo que tratar de resucitar a Dee como la otra vez porque ella debe estar por aquí… Huh, recuerdo que a papá no le hizo mucha gracia que intentara resucitarla… En fin." Dib suspiró, hablando solo como toda la vida, y siguió viendo el cielo un rato más, sólo un poco más…

Y se quedó dormido.

Despertó cuando le llegó el aroma más fuerte que había olido en toda su estadía en ese paradisiaco basurero. Olía a perro y a pelo quemado. A perro quemándose. Y el olor llegó acompañado de algo, seguramente un perro, que gruñía y gemía, y su fétido aliento de carne cruda y sangre le llegaba tan cerca, que el chico se tensó, y empezó a temblar. Desde el incidente de la mortadela Dib les tenía miedo a los perros.

El animal empezó a babearle, y Dib abrió un ojo, para ver los colmillos más grandes y filosos que había visto en su vida, colmillos que podrían arrancarle la cabeza como si el investigador paranormal fuera un osito de goma. Y eso sólo lo tensó más. Temblando, el chico se había quedado quieto, esperando que el perro se aburriera y se fuera, pero no lo hacía. Pasaron unos segundos (horas para Dib, el investigador paranormal que podía dar su vida entera en una pelea contra un extraterrestre de una raza mil veces más avanzada que la suya, pero que le tenía fobia a los perros) y de repente sobre los gruñidos se elevó una voz casi angelical para el chico cabezón, una voz amable que dijo:

"Apocalipsis, aquí estas! Oh, y tienes un amigo, que lindo…."

Dib abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador (y dueño de esa aberración que se hacía llamar perro) Y era un tipo grandote y pelirrojo, apenas unos años mayor que él, con aspecto bonachón, ropa verde, un antifaz, y pinta de héroe.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo "Lamento si Apocalipsis te asustó, es bruco, a veces…" y mirando al animal murmuró "Perro malo, malo…" Después una enorme mano enguantada de café que contrastaba con la pálida y casi femenina mano de Dib lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

"Esa cosa es un perro? Y se llama Apocalipsis?" preguntó Dib, intentando recordar si esa cosa amarilla aparecía en sus libros de extraterrestres.

"Sí, un perro" Replicó el otro, sonriendo.

Hasta Gir parecía más perro que eso…

"Eso no es un perro. Seguramente es un extraterrestre infiltrado. Deberías deshacerte de eso ya!"

El otro sonrió, pero sin burla, una sonrisa como las que nadie nunca le dirigía al cabezón y Dib se preguntó si en ese lugar la gente era amable.

"Al único que muerde es a Frogg. Te le pareces un poquito, pero no creo que te muerda. Y no es un extraterrestre. Ni yo. Me llamo Amenaza." Dijo el pelirrojo y estrechó la mano del forastero, preguntándose de donde venía esa cosa tan paliducha y delgada pero con unos ojos dorados y determinados que le recordaban a un amigo suyo.

"Yo soy Dib. Investigador Paranormal." Replicó Dib "Tú no te ves tan amenazante…"

"Bueno, es que no sabes quién soy. Soy de la Liga De Súper Malvados, un villano." Dijo Amenaza, muy ufano. "Pero no eres el primero que dice que no soy amenazante… Mis amigos me lo dicen todo el tiempo."

"Los únicos villanos aquí son los extraterrestres que intentan dominar la Tierra como Zim pero ahora que morí, no podré detenerlo…" Suspiró Dib de mala gana, odiando el haberse rendido ante el otro. Y de semejante manera.

"Estas muerto? Pareces un fantasma. Lo eres, Dib?"

"Esto no es el cielo?"

"Estamos en Ciudad Metro. Bienvenido" Dijo Amenaza, sonriendo.

"Aquí no está mi mamá, entonces…" Dijo Dib, ligeramente desilusionado.

"Buscas a tu mamá? Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla…"

"No" Replicó Dib "Busco a Zim. Lo has visto? Es un extraterrestre de la raza Irken. Es bajito, tiene ojos enormes, antenas, no tiene ni orejas ni nariz, habla gritando y es megalomaniaco."

La mirada de Amenaza (sin pupilas) se iba iluminando mientras el chico cabezón describía a su enemigo.

"Claro! Ya sé a quién buscas!" Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, sonriendo abiertamente. "Pero prefiere que lo llamen Voltar…"

* * *

**Admitanlo, muy dentro de sus pegajosos organos les gustó. Y si no... pues qué demonios, dejen de leer y todos seremos felices!**

**Siendo ligeramente principiante en LOSE, si cometi un error vital, corrijanme. Si mi error fue en IZ pues... alguien mateme, no merezco seguir viva, matenme! ;-; PERDON AMO! PERDONAME! *muero***

**Si les gusto, comenten, si no tambien, pero esos comentarios no pueden ser ofensivos. Den el respeto que piden.**

**y si si les gusto... pues los adoro! :3**


	2. Narcisismo y pseudociencia

(argh! siempre olvido ponerle nombre al primer capitulo!)

**Descubrí recientemente que no hay mucha gente a la que le guste LOSE... Pero saben algo?**

**Me encanta llevar la contraria.**

**Y tambien descubrí que lo quitaron del canal donde lo veía, y espero que descubran que rodarán cabezas. No me puse así cuando cancelaron Invasor Zim por la sencilla razon de que era una niña muy pequeña y muy normal que habria quedado traumada si lo hubiera visto, pero ya soy mayor y quienes quedaran traumados seran esos imbeciles que me quitaron mi Splenda (edulcorante, así le digo a LOSE porque Invasor Zim y Jhonen en general, es el azucar que endulza mi patetica existencia, entonces LOSE es Splenda) **

**Discupen. Estoy furiosa.**

**Segundo capi, es un poco mas largo de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero ojalá guste. Lean y comenten y disfruten los que como yo adoran llevar la contraria... Y que se joda el canal once! (Y Viacom más aún!)**

**Nada me pertenece, por desgracia. Si me pertenecieran, en todos los canales sólo pasarían LOSE e Invasor Zim (esta bien, tambien big bang theory, glee y los simpson)  
**

* * *

Xxx

Zim abrió los ojos y estaba dentro de una caja con Gir lanzándole lodo y riendo a carcajadas. El Irken se levantó rápidamente.

"Gir, qué estas…? DEJA DE LANZARME LODO!" Gritó y su robot dejó de hacerlo, soltando un gemidito de tristeza "Muy bien… Esta no es mi base… Eso es! El humano Dib hizo que yo tuviera que disparar el rayo interdimensional, causando que ambos termináramos en otra dimensión! Es tu culpa Gir. Malo."

Gir suspiró con tristeza y siguió lanzando lodo a la caja, riendo de nuevo.

"Como sea… Debemos regresar a la base… Si los Altos hablan y yo no estoy ahí para recibirlos, me quitarán la misión! EL GRAN ZIM NO VA A RENUNCIAR A SU MISIÓN!... DEJA DE LANZARME LODO! Ahora, Gir, quiero que me des las coordenadas de nuestra locación actual."

Los ojos azules se hicieron rojos y la vocecita se hizo grave, mientras el robot decía:

"Si amo, obedezco... Rastreando locación… Nos encontramos en la galaxia " Como al decimoquinto "5" los ojos del UCI volvían a ser azules y su voz se agudizaba "5555 dubi dubi dubi dubi dubi" bailó Gir.

"Gir, ya basta! Hmm… otra dimensión… eso significa que el rayo interdimensional funcionó, VICTORIA PARA ZIM! Pero debemos regresar a nuestra dimensión, Los Altos podrían llamar en cualquier momento"

"Nunca llaman" replicó Gir.

"Silencio! Necesitamos encontrar algún rastro de tecnología en esta ridícula versión del planeta Tierra… Lástima que no hay nada…"

"De hecho si" insistió Gir.

"Ah, sí? Donde?"

"Hay algo cerca de aquí" cantó Gir

"Bueno, vamos a buscarla!" Dijo Zim, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera, listo para la búsqueda.

"Podemos comer tacos?"

"No me interrumpas! Aun no acababa de hablar, Gir… yo…. Bueno, ya se me olvido."

Sacando una correa del bolsillo, ató a Gir a ella y caminaron a través del basurero, Gir distrayéndose con todo lo que veía y Zim concentrado en cómo regresar a casa.

Llevaban unos diez minutos caminando cuando de repente Gir se detuvo y no dio un paso más.

"Gir? Por qué te detienes? Zim no te ordenó que te detuvieras." Empujó al UCI con el pie y éste no se movió "Gir… Muévete! No me hagas perder el tiempo!"

El robot disfrazado de perro lo volteó a ver, con los ojos rojos, y rompió el disfraz saltando fuera de él heroicamente.

"Enemigo de Irk a menos de 5 kilómetros." Dijo Gir con la voz grave "Proteger amo… proteger amo… Vortiano a menos de cinco kilómetros"

"Vortiano? Eso es ridículo! Los irken dominamos el planeta Vort hace meses. Además no puede haber Vortianos en esta dimensión."

"Con todo respeto, señor, no me parece bueno que me contradiga. Hay un Vortiano y pueden ser peligrosos" Replicó Gir y el hecho de que su lado obediente no desapareciera en tres segundos fue lo que despertó la milésima de sentido común que Zim tenía.

"Bueno…. Es mi deber como el mejor Invasor de Irk el detener a los enemigos del Imperio. Llévame a ese Vortiano." Ordenó Zim y Gir obedeció. Ambos caminaron lentamente, en postura de pelea, acercándose al enemigo del imperio, que estaba…

Pegando cajas de comida vacías a un carrito de supermercado.

"Ahhh! Un Vortiano! Gir, ataca!" Gritó Zim y su robot corrió hacia el intruso que les estaba dando la espalda, pero la buena suerte de Zim acabó y el robot empezó a bailar break dance detrás del intruso, que volteó lentamente.

El extraterrestre se escondió para no ver el terrible destino de un robot irken frente al enemigo de los irken. El enemigo (vestido con un trajecito rojo seguramente para despistar) miró fijamente a Gir.

"Que es esto? Un robot que baila? Y baila mejor que yo? Eso no es posible! Nadie puede bailar mejor que yo!" Gritó el Vortiano y Gir dejó de bailar.

"Quieres aprender?" le preguntó y el Vortiano aceptó.

Cuando Zim se atrevió a asomarse, descubrió a Gir enseñándole a bailar al enemigo (uno dos, tres cuatro, uno dos, dos veces uno dos… saltito a la derecha… a la derecha! Si, así está bien) y sintiendo cómo su estúpido robot fallaba (de nuevo) decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos. Sacando sus brazos robóticos y con las antenas arriba para parecer más imponente, se acercó al Vortiano bailarín.

"Asqueroso habitante del planeta Vort, prepárate para ser destruido por el GRAN ZIM DEL EJERCITO IRKEN!"

"El que?" Preguntó el Vortiano y lo miró fijamente "Eres otro de esos ridículos niñitos con sus ridículos disfraces?"

"COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASI? YO SOY UN INVASOR IRKEN, SUCIO PEDAZO DE CARNE… digo, siii soy una sucia larva humana de capacidad cerebral mínima como todos los demás… y estoy disfrazado… te engañe?"

"Odio a los niños de esta ciudad. Todos tan... Irritantes! Siempre sabiendo más que Voltar… Nadie puede saber más que yo, el GRAN VOLTAR!" Gritó el Vortiano que al parecer se llamaba Voltar y a Zim le irritó muchísimo que se considerara superior.

¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un narcisista estúpido? Encontrar a otro narcisista estúpido.

"El único grande aquí es Zim!" Gritó Zim, frustrado que su altura y superioridad no intimidara a su oponente.

"No es cierto! El mejor es Voltar!" Replicó el rojito, irguiéndose como pudo.

"MIENTES! YO SOY ZIM! EL INCREIBLE ZIM!"

"YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU! SOY MEJOR QUE TODOS! SOY EL LIDER DE LA LIGA DE SUPER MALVADOS!"

"Y ZIM ES MIEMBRO DE LA ELITE IRKEN, Y EL FAVORITO DE MIS ALTOS!" pobre dulce e inocente irken…

"YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU!"

"ZIM ES MEJOR QUE TU!"

"YO!"

"NO, YO!"

"ZIM!"

"VOLTAR!"

La garganta del increíble Zim le estaba empezando a doler (ni siquiera con el humano había gritado tanto) y aunque habría podido destruir al Vortiano y salvar a su raza no lo hizo. Pudo haber hecho todo… y no lo hizo.

Y es que dentro muy dentro de sí, su squeedily spooch se deleitaba con encontrar a alguien de su tamaño (había crecido sólo un centímetro en tres años, y el sucio humano Dib ya casi llegaba a la adolescencia, y con eso, crecería hasta ser mucho más alto que Zim, algo que él odiaba con todo su cuerpo) y pelear con ese alguien. Alguien más molesto que él. Probablemente más estúpido. Como una alma gemela a la cual odiar, e incluso el odio a Dib pasó a segundo plano.

"Grrrrrr…. TU CABEZA APESTA A PERRO QUEMADO!" Gritó Zim sin pensar en un insulto peor y se alejo a toda prisa.

"Así es, huye, niñito, no pudiste contra el invencible Voltar… Y tu hueles peor!" Gritó Voltar a su vez, consternado ante la idea de que por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien de su estilo había luchado con el. Y no sabía quién había ganado.

Lo que sí sabía, era que al final el ganador tendría que ser él.

Xxx

"Bueno, es extraño, es la primera vez que alguien me escucha por más de tres minutos sin decirme que me calle o que estoy loco… Es halagador que por fin alguien tome en cuenta mi opinión…"

"Verás Zim es un extraterrestre, sé que te resulta difícil de creer, pero lo es! Y quiere destruirnos! Debes pensar que estoy loco pero me lo agradecerás, TODOS ME LO AGRADECERAN!"

"Los extraterrestres son un pasatiempo… bueno son un estilo de vida… tengo recuerdos vagos de ser llevado a una nave cuando era bebé… No estoy seguro, pero creo que me estaban haciendo pruebas… tal vez querían crear a un súper bebé genio…"

"Se llamaba Dee. Murió hace muchísimos años, yo era aún un bebé… Murió en cuanto mi hermana Gaz nació, dicen que Gaz la estaba matando, como si estuviera bebiéndose su sangre en lugar de la comida que ella le daba…"

"Después de eso papá no nos volvió a tratar igual… recuerdo cuando intenté resucitarla, tenía nueve años y quería que alguien me creyera… ella amaba lo paranormal tanto como yo, tal vez más…"

"Bueno, llegamos."

Dib interrumpió su autobiografía narrada para ver el lugar que Amenaza señalaba con el dedo. Era el lugar más oscuro que había visto y sin embargo había algo suave en él, como en toda la ciudad.

"Wow, así que aquí Zim decidió crear una base temporal... Muy astuto."

"Ya te dije que se llama Voltar."

"Así decidió llamarse para despistarme en esta dimensión. Pero yo soy más listo que cualquier basura alienígena."

"Si" Coincidió Amenaza. "Eres listo" Dib lo miró con la boca abierta (nadie nunca le había dicho que era listo) y ni siquiera sintió cuando el grandote lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó corriendo a la base, entusiasmado de presentarle su nuevo amigo al Doktor.

Todo este tiempo, Dib estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo era cómplice de Zim, guiándolo a una trampa hecha por el alien, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al entrar a la base.

La base era café, desordenada y un poco sucia. Siendo el único que se había tomado la molestia de conocer al irken más odiado de su raza, Dib sabía que esa no podía ser la guarida de Zim, porque estaba muy sucia y el irken era obsesivo de la limpieza, porque era café y Zim odiaba el color café. Si ese lugar fuera del irken, las paredes tendrían un color chillón, tal vez rosa, contrastante con el púrpura oscuro del piso, y probablemente habría un símbolo de su raza en el techo.

De un cuarto aparte (un laboratorio que nada tenía que envidiar al del profesor Membrana) salió un científico alto y delgadísimo que sostenía con todo cuidado y amor -y una sonrisa macabra- un tubo de ensayo, al parecer sin notar la presencia de los otros dos y el perro demonio.

"Llegamos Frogg! Y encontré un nuevo amigo!" dijo Amenaza y el científico se sobresaltó, dejando caer el tubito que provocó una explosión masiva que tiró una mesa sobre el inocente y delgado hombre.

El científico se levantó con esfuerzo, con la piel llena de carbón y una mirada de odio.

"Amenaza! Te he dicho millones de veces que TOQUES ANTES DE ENTRAR, MALDITA SEA!" gritó con su fuerte acento alemán.

"Pero yo vivo aquí…" Replicó inocentemente el pelirrojo y el doktor solo suspiró con hartazgo y se limpió el carbón de la cara, sin dejar de refunfuñar en voz baja, pero de repente su mirada encontró al chico de pelo negro y caminó hacia él. Se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de Dib y se le acercó muchísimo, tanto que sus goggles (gafas protectoras, etc.) chocaron con los lentes del forastero, le hizo dar una vuelta lentamente poniendo sus manos metálicas sobre los hombros del niño y luego le tocó la cara y tomó el mechón de cabello negro entre sus prótesis.

Dib se estremeció levemente al sentir las manos metálicas (por lo mismo, heladas) sobre su piel, pero su mirada desafiante no abandonó al científico.

"No es de aquí" Fue todo lo que dijo el Doktor, alejándose.

"Es mi nuevo amigo, Frogg!" comentó Amenaza con el entusiasmo propio de otro pelirrojo feliz que Dib conocía (pero Amenaza no era desesperante como Keef) "Se llama…"

"No, me refiero a ¿de qué mundo lo sacaste? No es… normal." Interrumpió Frogg cruzando los brazos. Dib, que estaba muy feliz sin que le hubieran dicho "anormal" en esta dimensión, se molestó con el doktorcito.

"Dib, Investigador Paranormal" Declaró Dib con su voz más orgullosa "Investigo sucesos paranormales"

"Pfff, pseudociencia" murmuró Frogg con desdén, moviendo las manos como si sacudiera algo.

"Mi padre es de la misma opinión" dijo Dib. "Como sea, busco a alguien. Es un extraterrestre que _si existe. _Se llama Zim."

"Los extraterrestres no existen" Replicó Frogg como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño, y de la nada un rayo azul cruzó el techo y se lo llevó flotando hasta la ventana, donde chocó con el marco varías veces, mientras él gritaba "SI existen! Si existen! YA DÉJENME!" y el rayo desapareció como vino, tirándolo al suelo.

_Y yo soy el de la mala suerte _pensó Dib.

"Esto siempre me pasa" Suspiró el científico agitado, se levantó con las piernas temblando y se sacudió el polvo. "Como es tu extraterrestre?"

"Bajito, egoísta, megalomaniaco, con complejo de Napoleón, ojos enormes, antenas, no tiene nariz ni orejas, paranoico, sociópata…"

"Voltar no es un extraterrestre. Voltar es… Bueno, es Voltar." Interrumpió Frogg y Amenaza asintió enérgicamente.

"No entiendo por qué se hace llamar Voltar…" Murmuró Dib, mientras Amenaza, que le estaba dando una galletita a Apocalipsis, de repente se detuvo y miró feo al doktor.

"Frogg… No te has presentado…" Le recordó y el otro lo miró feo.

"Soy un genio de la maldad, no necesito tener educación!" el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos, negando con la cabeza "está bien… Yo soy… El malvado Doktor Frogg!" gritó estirando los brazos y un rayo salió detrás de él, chamuscándolo en el proceso.

Dib no tuvo compasión con el hombre quemado por 2da vez en menos de una hora, y cruzó los brazos.

"Doctorado en… ¿Qué cosa?"

"Ciencias malvadas, mocoso, el primero en mi clase! Y tú de qué dimensión eres...como te llamabas?"

El duro metal estrechó la manita con más fuerza de lo necesario, pintando de rojo temporalmente la piel blanca, pero el arrogante chico no hizo una muestra de dolor. En vez de soltar la mano, el científico la miró de cerca, dándole la vuelta.

"Me llamo Dib, y no sé cómo se llame mi dimensión, sólo sé que debo volver ahí pronto, porque la Hermandad de los Ojos Hinchados irá a mi casa a ver la evidencia que tengo de que Zim es un extraterrestre, y quería capturarlo para que lo vieran, y si no estoy ahí no tendré otra oportunidad jamás…"

"Qué le quieres hacer a mi…. Digo, a Voltar?" Preguntó Frogg recelosamente.

"Siempre he querido hacer una biopsia en vivo, yo y él a solas, y grabarla para que la pasen en Misterios Misteriosos y yo sea reconocido como el héroe de la humanidad…" Suspiró Dib, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que estaba generando.

"Y qué si no quiero que le hagas una biopsia? Qué tal si yo y Amenaza queremos que él domine al mundo, es más, que tal si le estamos ayudando en el proceso? Qué va a hacer un pseudohéroe de diez años con su pseudociencia contra mi ingenio malvado, con el que defenderé a Voltar hasta el fin del mundo?" Preguntó Frogg, con la voz temblando de furia, indignación y miedo, y la mirada entre suplicante y llena de odio.

Amenaza lo miró con la boca abierta. Ahí estaba el tímido científico, soportando la pesada mirada del forastero, que de la nada era el villano, y fulminándolo igual, sin dar su brazo a torcer, sin retroceder, como toda la vida.

"Trece" gruñó Dib, desarmando al científico

"¿Qué?" preguntó Frogg, totalmente desconcertado.

"Tengo trece años. Y nada se va a interponer en mi camino para rescatar a la raza humana de las garras de Zim."

"Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres tocar una sola antena de Voltar. Lastimarlo, burlarse de él y recordarle que está mal todo el tiempo es MI trabajo."

"Pues qué lástima"

"Ejem… Alguien quiere pastelitos?" Interrumpió Amenaza nerviosamente y tomó a Frogg de los hombros, llevándolo a la cocina. A medio camino volteó y le sonrió a Dib "Ponte cómodo"

Dib se sentó en el sillón, y sintió el peso del escalofriante perro sentándose a su lado, escuchó una risita siniestra y tragó saliva.

"¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que abran a Voltar estando vivo, eso no sería lindo…" Murmuró Amenaza, totalmente desesperado.

"Juro que mataré a ese niño!" gritó Frogg, aún fúrico "para empezar, de donde demonios salió? Del manicomio local?"

"Era amable antes de que quisiera matar a Voltar…" Murmuró Amenaza con tristeza, sacando panquesitos del horno (lo prometido es deuda)

"Tenemos que matarlo….Yo lo mataré…" Murmuró Frogg con una mirada oscura y la idea de atravesar el pequeño corazón del humano sentado en su sala con sus manos metálicas le pareció irresistible… Cortar la carne de un solo tajo y dejar que la sangre metálica del color de su egocéntrico amigo se escurriera por el lugar, fragante y pesada…

Bueno, no por nada era el más malvado de los tres.

"Pero es sólo un niño!" replicó Amenaza, horrorizado ante la visión de su amigo en tan maniaco estado.

"Despierta, Amenaza! El es el enemigo!" Replicó Frogg y ambos se asomaron por la puerta para ver al extranjero, que estaba sentado en una esquinita minúscula mientras el perro demonio estaba desparramado por el sillón.

Entonces se escuchó el característico ruido de una puerta abriéndose –la principal- y muchas cosas pasaron simultáneamente. En este orden, Voltar entró por la puerta, Dib saltó del sillón y aterrizó en postura de batalla, Frogg corrió a proteger al rojito con su cuerpo, abrazándolo, Amenaza salió de la cocina con los panquesitos, Apocalipsis se los comió todos y a millones de dimensiones de distancia, los dos más altos de una raza invasora estaban sentados en un sillón comiendo donas y viendo la tele.

"Qué dem… Frogg, qué haces? Suéltame!" Chilló Voltar

"Te protejo!" Chilló Frogg

"No necesito protección!"

"No sabes lo que dices! Está loco!"

Dib miró al chaparrito, relajándose. Ciertamente era del tamaño de su alien, tampoco tenía orejas o nariz, tenía un par de antenas y ojos enormes, pero eso… eso no era Zim.

"Tú no eres Zim" Murmuró Dib y el rojito lo miró raro, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera. Justo como Zim.

"Si! Así se llamaba ese repulsivo niño nuevo, el que llegó al vecindario, con su ridículo vestidito rosa y su piel verde! Y su estúpido perro verde que bailaba mejor que yo! NADIE PUEDE BAILAR MEJOR QUE VOLTAR!"

"Ese es Zim!" Gritó Dib y tomó al chaparrito para sacudirlo "Cómo era? Tenía la piel verde? Los ojos rojos? Y una mochila en la espalda? El perro verde debió ser Gir… Dime, si era así?"

Voltar lo miró, primero con horror (por la sacudida) y luego con desprecio idéntico al de Zim.

"Podría decirte si ese era el tipo que encontré… pero sería demasiado fácil…" Con dos dedos como pinzas se quitó las manos de Dib de los hombros "Pero si haces lo que te digo… Te diré si es o no es, y te diré hacia dónde se fue tu femenino amiguito."

"Zim no es mi amigo… Y no es femenino." Murmuró Dib imaginando a los chicos mayores que siempre le gritaban cosas como "marica" o "p**o" y recordando lo mucho que odiaba que alguien más que no fuera él lastimara al irken. _Su_ enemigo. Y recordó lo que le había dicho Zim cuando él intentó preguntarle sobre eso: _Los irken tenemos género, pero no sexo_.

"Como sea"

"Eres peor que Zim" Susurró Dib, molesto.

"Soy peor que todos, mocoso. Yo soy… el increíble Voltar! Bueno, aceptas o no?" le preguntó, estirando levemente la mano y arqueando una ceja. Dib soltó un "ya que" entre dientes y apretó la mano roja.

"Excelente… ahora… que tiene un forastero como tú que el gran Voltar necesite?"

"Pide que no te haga una biopsia" sugirió Dr. Frogg desde el estómago de Apocalipsis (no pregunten cómo llegó ahí)

"Pide esa masa para pasteles de chocolate que tanto nos gusta!" Fue la sugerencia de Amenaza, mientras sacaba al infortunado doktor del estómago del "lindo perrito"

Dib gruñó, recordándose que por parecidos que fueran, esa cosa roja NO era Zim, y por lo tanto no estaba traicionando a nadie.

"No tengo nada en esta dimensión. Pero si me ayudan a capturar a Zim y a regresar a mi dimensión, prometo regresar y traerles algo de esa dimensión, lo que quieran." Dijo.

A Dr. Frogg le brillaron los ojos y con una sonrisa siniestra jaló al bajito para susurrarle al oído:

"Seguramente de donde viene hay armas y a lo mejor son más mortales que las que tenemos aquí. Pídele la peor arma atómica que tenga y dominaremos al mundo!"

"Estás loco, Frogg? No puedo pedir algo como eso, nosotros no haríamos el trabajo malvado, sino esa estúpida arma. Piensa!" le recriminó Voltar, sacando un gruñido del científico y ganas de estrangularlo. "Pediré algo más malvado…" Murmuró y miró al forastero, que esperaba. "Dime, forastero… en tu planeta hay…. Dulces?"

Dib lo miró raro.

"Eh… Si."

"Y son deliciosamente malvados?" preguntó el pequeñito

"Causan caries" Replicó Dib encogiendo los hombros(Considerando cómo es su dimensión, las caries no son sólo eso, son súper caries que matan gente)

"Excelente…" Voltar rió "Entonces quiero que me traigas todos los malvados dulces que hay en tu dimensión para que yo se los de a los niños del vecindario y ellos tengan CARIES! Soy malvado o qué?"

Frogg se cubrió la cara con su garra metálica, odiando una vez más a su líder. Pero no esperaba la reacción del extranjero, que exclamó todo lo que él tenía en la cabeza en ese momento –con menos groserías-

"No! Definitivamente eres más idiota que Zim, qué clase de plan malvado es ese? Lo único que obtendrás será que todos los niños vayan al dentista y eso no es malvado! Ya sé! Te enseñaré lo que es la verdadera maldad… Total, esta no es mi dimensión, y cuando seas realmente malo no será mi problema. Y si quieres, te traeré dulces menos malvados para ti. Te parece?" Estiró su brazo y fulminó a Voltar con la mirada.

_Di que sí, di que sí, por favor Voltar di que sí… El mundo entero podría rendirse a nuestros pies si tan solo dices que sí…_

Dr. Frogg tenía ambas garras metálicas unidas como si estuviera rezando y con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Más te vale que esos dulces sean buenos" Fue todo lo que dijo Voltar, tomando la mano del chico cabezón y soltándolo de inmediato.

Dib sonrió con maldad.

"Lo serán… créeme que lo serán."

* * *

**Gustó? sí? no? pues hoy estoy de malas, pero ya se me pasara... Nada que un boicot no solucione.**

**Por cierto, monólogo de Dib cortesía de "Cosecha Siniestra"  
**

**Y algo que me haria infinitamente feliz serian sus comentarios. Buenos, para que se me baje la furia, o malos, para sacar mi frustracion mentandoles la... no, miento (no mienteeees!) tu callate.**


	3. Enfrentamiento y tacos

**(ya tan rápido tercer capitulo? orale)**

**Bueno, tercer capitulo... No tengo nada que decir (de verdad, no se me ocurre nada) Sólo que gracias por leer. **

**Y que nada me pertenece.**

** Y que mi amo está enfermo por comer demasiados Hot cakes... Pobrecito.  
**

* * *

Xxx

En la tienda de disfraces sólo había un traje negro, un sombrero con orejas de conejo y unos lentes oscuros onda Hombres de Negro. Pero a Zim le bastó con eso. Nadie lo notaría.

Estaba sentado fuera de una heladería preguntándose ahora qué hacer con su vida (Gir no colaboraría hasta acabarse sus 7 bolas de helado) cuando se acercó un grupo de mocosos. Uno de ellos lo señalo y dijo

"Órale, ya vieron al tipo verde de la esquina?

"Ya sé! Qué clase de ropa trae? Se ve ridículo" Dijo una rubia con colita de caballo.

"Oye conejo, que eres del servicio secreto de pascua? CEA?" (En vez de CIA, siendo E la inicial de Easter, o sea, pascua) dijo otro niño y todos rieron.

"Aléjense de mí bestias terrícolas! Soy normal!" Chilló Zim, pero como era de esperarse, los niños lo rodearon.

La misma rubia gritó

"Tiene la piel verde! Y no tiene nariz! Eso no puede ser normal! Es un extraterrestre!

Zim tragó saliva. No le gustaban las larvas de este planeta. Parecían sí tener cerebro.

"No seas tonta, los extraterrestres no existen, nos lo dijo Miss Johnson"

"Seguro es amigo del idiota rojo que se la pasa molestándonos y su novio científico loco" (Uyyy si Frogg hubiera oído eso ese niño estaría colgado de un árbol con sus propios intestinos como cuerda)

"El pelirrojo es cool." Agregó alguien y todos dijeron que sí, el pelirrojo era buena onda.

"Así es! Zim es amigo de la pareja poco tolerada y la criatura amable de pelaje rojo! Soy perfectamente normal!" Chilló Zim

La rubia, al parecer la líder suspiró con hartazgo y dio media vuelta

"Sí, es amigo del par de lunáticos."

"Mejor vamos a otra heladería. Luego hay que ir a la biblioteca, oí que llegó un nuevo libro de Sherlock Holmes." Sugirió otro niño y todos asintieron con entusiasmo.

"Al parecer los simios humanos descerebrados aquí si tienen cerebro… Anota eso, Gir." Murmuró Zim

"Qué?" le preguntó Gir

"Este es un lugar terrible… Si mis Altos supieran de esto ya habrían enviado a toda la Armada a rescatarme! Gir, tenemos que regresar a casa, este lugar me da cañangas ñangas malas. Rastrea tecnología avanzada lo más similar a la nuestra posible. Tengo que regresar ya! Este lugar le da temblores a mi Squeedily spooch…"

"Primero quiero tacos" Replicó Gir.

"Ya te compré tu helado!"

"Y ahora quiero tacos. Si si si si si si si?"

"Está bien, silencio! Te compraré tus tacos. Y luego… nos iremos de aquí!"

"Puedo pedir quesadillas?"

"Seeee"

"Y papitas con queso y el juguetito que viene?"

"Hm… me gustan sus juguetitos. Pero rápido! Ya me quiero ir!"

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la taquería. Y se perdieron, como era costumbre. Para cuando llegaron a un lugar que parecía taquería (no cualquier local tiene un cactus en el techo) ya se había puesto el brillante sol y ahora la noche era casi igual de brillante. Demasiada luz para los delicados ojos del Irken.

Cruzaron una última esquina, y a pocos metros de la taquería había cuatro personas que clavaron sus ojos sobre él. Todos tenían pistolas de agua en sus manos.

Uno era el Vortiano, otro era el humano Dib y los otros dos no le resultaban familiares.

El humano Dib se adelantó, rompió la distancia que había entre el irken y el grupo.

"TUUUUU!" Gritó Zim, apuntando con el dedo

"Así es, Zim, yo…" Empezó Dib con superioridad.

"TUUUUUU!" Chilló más alto, interrumpiendo a la larva cabezona.

"Te estoy diciendo que…"

"TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"NO SABES ESCUCHAR!" Gritó Dib con hartazgo y el irken corrió, pero no en su dirección, corrió… Frente a Voltar.

"Sucio sucio Vortiano! Crees que esto se quedará así? El GRAN INVASOR IRKEN ZIM no permitirá que un Vortiano lo trate así! En cuanto mis Altos sepan que escapaste de nuestra dimensión para huir de la inminente invasión irken, tu castigo no tendrá fin! No lo tendrá!" gritó sacudiendo los brazos

"De qué demonios hablas, Zim?" preguntó Dib, Zim lo miró, totalmente enfurecido, y señaló con el dedo al rojito de su estatura, que estaba totalmente confundido.

"Es un Vortiano disfrazado!"

Dr. Frogg y Amenaza miraron a su amigo y luego se miraron, igual de confundidos que todo el mundo.

"Yo? Por supuesto que no! Soy humano!"Replicó Voltar

"ves? Te dije que era humano. Me debes 100 dólares" Le susurró Frogg a Amenaza, y el grandote suspiró con tristeza y le pagó (Aunque en realidad nunca hicieron esa apuesta, Frogg simplemente quería cien dólares)

"Deja de fingir, sucia criatura Vortiana, y pelea! A ver cual raza es mejor! Si el gran Zim te derrota irás directo a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Irk por intentar huir de la Ruina Inevitable II" soltó Zim venenosamente, y Voltar por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente asustado.

"¿Qué demonios dices?" Gritó Dib, furiosísimo de que SU enemigo lo ignorara de semejante manera, e interponiéndose entre los dos bajitos.

Zim lo empujó con más fuerza de la acostumbrada, y lo tiró al suelo "Apártate, sucio ser inferior, aquí están peleando dos razas superiores."

Voltar miró con súplica al humano interdimensional, tratando de controlar sus temblores y Dib se levantó y de nuevo se paró frente al fúrico Irken.

Atrás, en la taquería, Gir en estado serio lanzaba misiles a Apocalipsis, protegiendo los tacos que el perro demonio quería comer. Sus tacos.

"Ok, Zim, que te parece si tú y tu... Vortiano pelean de manera más organizada? Eso le haría bien a tu reputación. Qué tal si nos volvemos a ver aquí el jueves para que él y tú tengan esa pelea épica que quieres?" detrás de él, el hombrecito de rojo se encogió y el científico malvado se regodeaba con la imagen de éste perdiendo toda su dignidad frente a un alien de vestido rosa (La ropa negra había desaparecido debido a los ridículos gritos que le lanzaban, prefirió quitársela).

Zim entornó los ojos.

"Muy bien… Pero que sea mañana."

"El martes" regateó Dib

"Mañana. No pienso quedarme en esta repulsiva dimensión más de una noche. Y si no aceptas, sucio humano, tu aterradora hermanita no va a despertar y tu no estarás ahí para vigilar su sueño" Replicó Zim, amenazando de manera aterradora al humano, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Claro que no podría ser cierto, pues en realidad Zim estaba tan atrapado como Dib en esa dimensión, pero lo del Vortiano lo tenía furioso.

Dib gruñó, fingiendo no sentir terror ante la idea de su hermanita muerta, que probablemente no lo dejaría descansar jamás, aún como fantasma.

"Mañana, entonces. Y ahora vete, si no quieres que te moje."

El irken les lanzó una última mirada de odio y se alejó.

Las cosas regresaron a su tiempo normal, Dib sintió un escalofrío ante la amenaza del Irken y se quedó ligeramente en shock. Voltar, aún más en shock, tuvo que ser cargado por Amenaza, mientras Frogg le tomaba fotos para el Face. (Título del álbum: "Voltar a punto de cagarse en sus pantalones")

Todos iban de regreso cuando una vocecita chillona los alcanzó

"Cabeza de cachorrito!" Chilló Gir y se trepó a Dib

"Gir? Por qué no te fuiste con Zim?"

"Estaba pidiendo mis tacos. Mira mi cerdo!" Chilló, aplastándole un cerdo de peluche contra la cara.

"Qué… es… esa… cosa? Preguntó Frogg, indignadísimo al ver a esa basura robótica. Estaba rodeado de aficionados…

"Es Gir, el robot de Zim. No es malo, solo es irritante."

"Es tierno!" Suspiró Amenaza y cargó al robot, soltando a Voltar.

El adulto y el adolescente miraron en la dirección hacia donde se había ido el extraterrestre, los dos con una ligera sensación de terror, mientras el otro "adulto" seguía jugando con el perrito verde. Detrás escucharon la voz de Voltar, totalmente muerta.

"Vámonos." Voltearon a ver al chiquitito, pero él miró fijamente el suelo y caminó sin decir más palabras.

Lo cual era un milagro… pero un mal augurio también.

Xxx

* * *

**Siempre he pensado que los niños de LOSE son demasiado inteligentes y buenos, eso no es...normal. Por eso los puse tan propios y extraños, y para mostrar el contraste entre los dos mundos.**

**Y aqui está el primer enfrentamiento entre Zim, Dib y LOSE... creanme, se pone peor... tambien mostré el lado maalo de Frogg (y tambien se pone peor)  
**

**Y que pasa con Voltar? nadie sabe.**

**El capi que sigue es lo más cursi de este mundo. Preparense porque quedaran empalagados como mi pobrecito amo Jhonen con sus hot cakes con miel... (o lo que sea que les ponga, sangre, acido, yo que se)**

**Hasta que nos volvamos a ver!**

**Gloom  
**


	4. Piel real y pasado irreal

**Dije que esta historia no tenia pairing específico, y que cada quien viera lo que quisiera ver, recuerdan? Pues sigo diciendolo y lo dire siempre. Solo que este capitulo es increiblemente cursi, y al mismo tiempo es la introducción a la verdadera mezcla entre los dos universos, y esa mezcla viene de la mano de un chaparrito megalomaniaco...**

**No me pertenece nada y ustedes ya lo saben, no mientan!**

* * *

Xxx

"Supongo que tendrás que dormir aquí hoy… Dile a Amenaza que te de cobijas o periódicos sobre los que te acuestes, o yo que sé. No sirvo para ese tipo de cordialidades." Comentó Dr. Frogg una vez en casa, donde llevaba al cabezón a su laboratorio secreto (detrás del laboratorio no secreto) aparentemente con un plan.

"Gracias, supongo" Replicó Dib "Como sea, para qué me querías en tu laboratorio?"

El nuevo plan de Dib: agradarle al verdadero cerebro de la Liga, a quien pudiera imitar la tecnología del rayo interdimensional de Zim y lo pudiera mandar de regreso a su universo, con un irken inconsciente en sus brazos y un futuro de héroe. Ya le pediría una segunda oportunidad a los Ojos Hinchados, y una disculpa por haber fallado de nuevo, como aquella vez cuando tuvo que pelear contra un tipo enorme tan sólo por un permiso.

"Necesito alguien que me ayude y eres el único de toda la casa que tiene un cerebro que use constantemente." Fue todo lo que dijo el científico. Dib se sonrojó ligeramente, feliz de que aquí en un día le hubieran dicho que era listo más veces que en toda su vida allá.

Para cruzar al laboratorio secreto debían pasar por un laberinto de calles blancas exactamente iguales, que podrían hacer a cualquiera perderse (cualquiera con cerebro, así que imaginen a un Voltar perdido ahí), pero el Doktor caminaba con pasos rápidos, sin detenerse o dudar, o siquiera mirar atrás para comprobar que el chico seguía detrás de él.

"En mi dimensión no opinan lo mismo" murmuró Dib

"Siempre habrá un lugar donde al genio lo consideren loco" El científico se detuvo un instante, lanzó una mirada fugaz al adolescente y siguió caminando. "No aflojes el paso, ya casi llegamos. Este laberinto baja hasta llegar a pocos kilómetros del centro de la Tierra. Aquí está mi laboratorio."

Habían entrado a un lugar enorme con paredes índigo que habría causado una pizca de envidia del Prof. Membrana (lo que es mucho decir) El laboratorio parecía extenderse hasta la eternidad, los enormes almacenes, las amplias mesas de trabajo, todos los dispositivos de seguridad que podían existir, por lo de su mala suerte; máquinas enormes, pantallas elegantes y sillones cómodos, todo iluminado por una luz que parecía venir de las paredes. "Normalmente los focos tienden a caer sobre mi cabeza, por eso inventé una nueva forma de iluminar espacios."

Dr. Frogg siguió caminando, entre mesas llenas de tubos de ensayo con líquidos de colores y ratas encerradas en jaulas que dormían profundamente, hasta llegar a una pantalla de computadora mil veces más grande que todas las demás, y se sentó en la silla, recargándose y soltando un suspiro.

Dib permaneció detrás.

"Y… para que me necesitabas?" preguntó y el científico giró la silla para mirarlo fijamente.

"No me gusta estar solo aquí abajo. Con mi suerte, podría pasarme algo y no habría nadie que escuchara mis gritos…" se estremeció ante la idea. "Además eres lo suficientemente listo como para no apretar botones y preguntar si es malo que apretaras el botón rojo que dice _autodestrucción_…" El cabezón lo miró raro. "Ya me ha pasado."

"Sólo eso? Compañía?"

"Estoy seguro de que a ti tampoco te gusta estar solo"

"Uno se acostumbra" replicó Dib encogiendo los hombros, pero su mirada se oscureció levemente y Frogg le tuvo un poco de compasión. Le recordaba al niño solitario que él fue alguna vez. Y ese recuerdo no le gustaba mucho.

"Pero sigue siendo feo." Se dio media vuelta y empezó a apretar botones (no podía darse el lujo de un teclado táctil, sus garras lo romperían) con aire de enfado. Al cabo de unas horas se detuvo y gruñó.

"Argh! Esto no sale!"

Dib lo miró, ligeramente somnoliento y le preguntó

"Que no sale?"

"El monito verde, algo dijo de un Vor… algo, y claro, lo primordial es sacar a Voltar de todos los problemas en los que se mete debido a su idiotez, lo peor es que no encuentro nada y el estúpido asuntito que lo tiene traumado me impide privar de internet a todos los habitantes de la ciudad para que rueguen clemencia! Por supuesto, es típico, ese imbécil siempre se interpone entre la verdadera maldad y yo! Hasta cuando no quiere!" Gruñó el Doktor y cuando acabó de hablar, jadeaba. Dib, que estaba medio dormido, lo miró y bostezando se paró frente a él.

"Y por qué no te alejas de ellos? Estoy seguro de que serías un villano genial si no estuvieras a la sombra de ese tipo." El científico se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario y giró su silla frente a la pantalla de nuevo para que el adolescente no lo viera rojito. "Ese plan, el del internet, me gusta, podría hacer que toda la ciudad se volviera loca" el comentario halagador de Dib no dio el resultado que esperaba y se quedó callado, sentado en el piso y recargado contra la pared.

"Es que Voltar… es un idiota, su maldad es mínima, su egocentrismo es gigante, pero él tiene algo que jamás tendré yo: Seguridad. Incluso con un plan genial, y una petición imposible, y una amenaza tremenda, no podría evitar ponerme nervioso, sentir pánico, temblar como loco o tartamudear en presencia de toda esa gente a la que pretendería amenazar…"

El doktor acabó con su queja dejándose caer al lado del chico y soltando un resoplido.

"La gente estúpida siempre logra hacerse oír" Comentó Dib "Lo mismo me pasa con Zim." Ciertamente ese científico le estaba haciendo más bien que todos los psicólogos, el psiquiatra de la casa para locos, y Mr. Dwicky juntos. Al menos había conocido a la raíz de sus problemas, a Zim.

Pero realmente el extraterrestre _era _la raíz de todos los problemas?

"Digo, es obvio que es un extraterrestre, cualquiera con cerebro lo notaría! Pero al parecer ahora sé que nadie en mi dimensión tiene cerebro. Incluso Zim es un idiota, entonces yo también lo soy? Por qué si es tan incompetente aun no logro derrotarlo? Por qué no puedo ganar una sola vez en mi vida? Es mucho pedir?" Dib elevó la voz y golpeó la pared con el puño, y un pedazo del techo le cayó a Frogg, quien se levantó lentamente, sobándose la cabeza "Perdón. Decía, por eso necesito regresar a mi dimensión con Zim derrotado. Si ellos supieran que yo siempre tuve razón, entonces dejarían de cerrar tanto sus mentes, podrían aceptar que el mundo no es en blanco y negro… y entonces podrían aceptar a lo que es diferente… Y me podrían aceptar a mí" Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

Ambos suspiraron y se dejaron caer más en el suelo blandito (otro elemento de seguridad: el caerse no dolía tanto)

"Yo tampoco tuve muchos amigos de chico… Nunca me invitaban a las fiestas de cumpleaños. Les daba asco, o yo qué sé… Mis… manos eran el problema, creo." Murmuró Frogg viendo sus prótesis metálicas en su regazo y luego viendo las manitas blancas de Dib en el suyo y sintió esos traumas infantiles renovados. Se acomodó frente al chico. "Creo que jamás jugué con alguien que no fuera yo mismo. No lo sé, son recuerdos reprimidos."

"Por ser diferente" Murmuró Dib, aunque eso no lo planeaba decir, sencillamente estaba acostumbrado a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. "Y entonces te encerrabas en cualquier cosa para no pensar en eso… Como lo paranormal"

"Como la maldad. Esperando que si eras lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hacías... Te aceptarían. Pero entonces conocí a Amenaza y Voltar, que sí me aceptaron con todo y mis manos y mi pésima suerte. Y aunque ambos son unos idiotas y particularmente Voltar es detestable… son todo lo que tengo. Ya te dije que no me gusta estar solo." El doktor volvió a suspirar, sobándose inconscientemente la cabeza por el golpe, pero lastimándose más con la garra metálica y soltando un gemido bajito.

"Como te pasó lo de las manos?" le preguntó Dib, que por causas de fuerza extraterrestre no recordaba que en un incidente con un cerdo alguna vez en su vida tampoco tuvo una mano.

"Otro recuerdo reprimido. Digo, me ha ido mejor que a mucha gente, al menos sí tengo tacto en estas cosas pero no es lo mismo. Nunca volví a sentí mis propias manos sobre mi propia piel, eso era... Deprimente al principio... Hah, recuerdo que una vez tuve una novia, sabes qué le pasó? Se murió a los tres días. La maté. Bueno, intenté abrazarla y supongo que algo pasó y acabé clavándole estas cosas; murió instantáneamente, aunque sus padres no presentaron cargos, pero ya me consideraban malvado. Como sea, me di miedo esa vez. No podía tocar a alguien sin matarlo."

Quien sabe por qué Frogg reía levemente al contar esa historia, tal vez a veces lo realmente triste debe ser recordado con risas nerviosas para que no duela tanto. Y Dib escuchaba de cualquier manera, aunque estaba poco acostumbrado a escuchar. Pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a lo que hizo a continuación, algo totalmente impropio del investigador paranormal.

Se acercó al científico abrumado con sus recuerdos (probablemente acordándose de la novia muerta) y le tocó suavemente la cara, primero con la punta de los dedos y luego con toda la mano, acariciando la cara del pasmado científico, que estaba tibia porque Frogg se estaba poniendo rojo, pues nunca había sentido piel humana sobre el rostro.

El doktor lo miró con nerviosismo e intentó alejarse, pero la otra mano del chico estaba clavada en su hombro. Después Dib hizo lo mismo con el dorso de su mano y al final le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios (que estaban temblando) para que no dijera nada. Después de un rato quitó el dedo de los labios de Frogg, dejó de sujetarlo del hombro y puso sus manos sobre las garras heladas, tomando las prótesis con delicadeza.

"Ahí lo tienes. Piel de verdad" fue todo lo que dijo. "feliz?"

Frogg lo miraba totalmente conmocionado, con la boca abierta y los goggles medio empañados.

Minutos después Frogg rompió el encanto al soltar las manos del chico para limpiar los goggles empañados, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara, porque ya estaba quedándose dormido. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado por la conmoción y eso hizo que le temblara la voz cuando le preguntó a Dib con un tono suplicante, antes de que el sueño se robara al adolescente paliducho:

"Dib?"

"Hmh?"

"El ser bueno e intentar salvar a la gente que te odia del ataque extraterrestre para que ya no te odien no te está dando mucho resultado, verdad?"

"No realmente…" replicó el chico arrastrando las palabras del sueño que no había recuperado en tres días, por estar vigilando a Zim para poderlo atrapar para cuando llegaran los Ojos Hinchados.

"Entonces por qué no… intentas otra cosa?" Preguntó el científico poniéndose nervioso.

"Como qumsmshhh…?" preguntó Dib

"Como… tal vez… quedarte con nosotros aquí y ser un villano…" Dijo Frogg tratando de sonar convincente, con la ligera esperanza de que el sueño le impidiera al chico negarse a la propuesta. Pero es que sería tan bueno siendo malo… Y ya le estaba agarrando cariño.

Los ojos cerrados se abrieron de golpe y Dib lo miró con sorpresa y asco.

"Qué? Malvado? Como… ponerme del lado de… Zim?" Escupió Dib

"El extraterrestre es un villano?"

"No! Jamás podría hacer eso!" se levantó de un salto "No puede ser, perdimos casi una hora y todavía tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de derrotar a Zim y de que tu cosa roja lo espante lo suficiente como para que yo lo pueda atacar y derrotar más fácilmente y hagas algo que me regrese a mi dimensión como un héroe!"

Frogg maldijo por lo bajo a su mala suerte. El vulnerable investigador paranormal había vuelto a cubrirse de extraterrestres para protegerse de sí mismo.

El científico sin suerte se levantó de mala gana, se estiró y suspiró antes de sentarse en la silla giratoria de nuevo.

"Ok… Me dijiste que la mochilita en la espalda del alien contiene toda su vida y sus herramientas… con un rayo hacemos que esa mochilita deje de funcionar, que parezca que Voltar lo hizo, y cuando el alien se asuste llegas y peleas con él, lo obligas a rendirse frente a ti, lo dejamos inconsciente con cloroformo y regresas a tu horrible dimensión de gente idiota a la cual, por cierto, detestas. Fin del asunto." Dib lo miró feo.

"Tenemos suficiente tiempo?"

"Con quién crees que hablas?" Replicó Frogg indignándose. "Tengo que engañar al extraterrestre ese haciéndole creer que Voltar también es uno, que es un Vo… lo que sea, y que él construyó eso, y debo ver cómo es la ingeniería de ese lugar."

"Un Vortiano?" Preguntó Dib bostezando y le entregó una USB "Ten, es una copia del sistema operativo de la máquina de Zim, traducido de irken a español, algún programa debe tener al respecto."

"Wow, como consegui…?" empezó Frogg pero al voltear vio que el niño se había quedado dormido con su chaqueta de almohada. El científico sonrió y regresó a lo suyo.

Ese forastero… maldito forastero. Con su simple presencia había logrado que Frogg sacara todas las inseguridades que tenía dentro, y odiaba sentirse tan expuesto. Pero si era por ese forastero no le importaría mucho.

_Cargando sistema informático para invasores Irken, versión dos punto cero_,dijo una voz en cuanto Frogg conectó la USB a la computadora, _espere sólo unos minutos mientras el programa se carga. _Pasó un minuto. _Que no vas a gritarme?_

"Por qué haría eso?" Replicó Frogg, que al ser un científico ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar con máquinas.

_No… sólo decía. Tú no eres como mi amo. Ya se cargó. Por favor inserte el nombre de la raza extraterrestre que desea conocer._

I-R-K-E-N

_Detectando nombre. __Raza Irken. _

Frogg miró lo que salió en la pantalla con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

"AMENAZA!"

"AMENAZA!"

El doktor tomó con todo el cuidado que pudo al investigador paranormal dormido, tratando de no tocarlo con las garras, lo acomodó en la silla giratoria con rueditas, le puso encima una bata como cobija, sacó la usb de la computadora y se trepó al respaldo de la silla, manejándola por el laberinto como si fuera un scooter, sin dejar de gritar el nombre del pelirrojo. En cuanto llegó al laboratorio no secreto, repitió la operación de escribir "irken" en el buscador, dejó a Dib dormidito y corrió al cuarto de Amenaza, chocando con la puerta, para después aporrearla y seguir gritando el nombre del otro.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, pero el gigante amable era… pues demasiado amable para quejarse. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, bostezando y cargando a un perrito verde dormido (Gir, de hecho)

"Que pasa doktor Frogg?" Preguntó entre bostezos.

"Recuerdas cuando Voltar dijo que era humano y le preguntamos que entonces por qué nunca se quitaba el casco y nos dijo que porque aunque no parecía humano si lo era? Si lo recuerdas? Si, si?" Preguntó Frogg agitando las manos y con la adrenalina corriendo. "Pues no lo es!" Amenaza le puso las manos sobre los hombros para tranquilizarlo

"Más lento, por favor" le dijo.

"Sígueme!" Gritó Frogg y lo empujó al laboratorio no secreto, apenas permitiendo que el otro dejara a Gir en la cama.

La adrenalina del doktor era contagiosa y al llegar al laboratorio, Amenaza ya estaba bien despierto. Y antes de ver lo que tenía sorprendido a su amigo, primero vio algo que lo sorprendió a él: al chico interdimensional dormidito en la silla de Frogg (la misma que él y Voltar tenían prohibido mirar, ya ni hablar de sentarse) con una bata como cobija, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Mira!" insistió el científico, señalando la pantalla de la computadora y jadeando. "Computadora, lee lo que dice!"

_Raza irken: especie colonizadora proveniente del planeta Irk. Actualmente están en la conquista de los 767 planetas habitables que existen, llevando a la fecha 759 conquistados, y esclavizando a sus habitantes. Los irken son tiránicos y su único propósito es colonizar. Su jerarquía se basa en el tamaño y los líderes se hacen llamar Los Más Altos. Hoy día esta raza se encuentra realizando la Ruina Inevitable II, la cual comprende la invasión de todos los planetas de universo. _

_La apariencia física de un irken es…_

"Eso no importa, sáltate a enemigos de Irk!" Chilló Frogg totalmente histérico.

_Siendo el imperio Irken una raza invasora, sus enemigos son millones, sin embargo los más peligrosos son aquellos que rivalizan con los irken en inteligencia o tecnología, como es la raza Vortiana del planeta Vort, creadores de toda la tecnología irken; y la raza Meekrob, del planeta con el mismo nombre, por ser sus habitantes mucho más evolucionados. Actualmente el planeta Vort fue conquistado por el Invasor Larb y ahora es una prisión base militar, mientras que Meekrob está siendo conquistado por la invasora Tenn. _

"De donde sacaste eso, Doktor Frogg?" preguntó Amenaza un poquito asustado. El otro sólo le sonrió una de sus sonrisas maniacas y señaló al chico Dib con una garra.

"Mira, se pone mejor. Computadora, define: Vortiano."

_Vortiano: miembro de la raza que habita en el planeta Vort. Los habitantes de Vort son en su mayoría científicos o fabricantes de muebles. La raza Vort es de las más inteligentes conocidas, y en ese planeta se encuentra el sofá más cómodo del universo. Los Vortianos viven en monarquía, donde el más ágil científico y fabricante de muebles es electo rey. Actualmente la reina es Mleen I, aunque debería ser Gloob, quien desgraciadamente fue tomado prisionero de la raza Irken el día de las elecciones, y ahora es el prisionero 777. El planeta Vort, hoy día propiedad irken, es una prisión, y sus habitantes son obligados a hacer armamento irken. Su mejor invención fue la Inmensa, la nave insignia Irken. Hoy día muchos Vortianos han desaparecido, quedando apenas un 5% de la población original. Entre los desaparecidos se encuentra la reina._

"Pobrecitos…" murmuró Amenaza que no soportaba ver sufrir a cualquier ser vivo, humano o no.

_Atención: llamada a los Más Altos del planeta Vort. Desea ver esta llamada?"_

"Wow, el alien interceptó las llamadas de sus líderes? Eso sí que es veneración… Hummm… Sí, veámosla."

"Pero no es lindo espiar a las demás personas, está mal!"

"Pero no son personas, Amenaza, son extraterrestres!"

En la pantalla de la computadora de Frogg aparecieron dos irken sentados en dos sillones y comiendo gomitas de osito, rodeados de otros irken más bajitos. Uno de ellos gritó "Recibiendo transmisión del planeta Vort!" y en una pantalla que miraban los dos irken más altos apareció uno de ellos, con su robot a la derecha y una alien bastante molesta a la izquierda, con una cabeza lila ligeramente cuadrada y ojos diminutos azules, y que tenía dos pequeños cuernos grises en la cabeza, como de chivo. Usaba una especie de kimono azul, una cadena de plata en la cabeza y tenía las manos esposadas.

"Mis Altos" Dijo el invasor Larb, haciendo el saludo naval y su UCI lo imitó.

"Mira, es como Gir! Pero está menos lindo... Aunque también está bonito" Comentó Amenaza sin poder comparar a dos robots para no lastimar a nadie.

"Esa debe ser la dimensión de Dib. Se ve… mal." Comentó Frogg, preguntándose a sí mismo qué clase de persona en su sano juicio preferiría estar en esa extraña dimensión y no en su preciosísimo mundo malvado.

"Por fin encontré a la fugitiva Mleen y a su corte en un escondite Vortiano clandestino."

"Bien hecho Larb… recibirás un sándwich en recompensa" El extraterrestre en la pantalla sonrió más abiertamente. Yum, un sándwich. "Ahora, nos permitirías hablar a solas con la fugitiva?" preguntó Rojo, el invasor hizo su saludo naval de nuevo y desapareció de foco.

"Mleen, que gusto verte! Queríamos agradecerte el increíble trabajo que hizo tu raza con la Inmensa al repararla después del ataque de los Resisti, liderados, por cierto, por un Vortiano…" Dijo Rojo con voz socarrona.

"Lo habrían hecho mejor sin las cadenas que los ataban" Replicó la Vortiana con dignidad.

"Y nuestros traseros agradecen sus sillones nuevos" Agregó Purpura.

"Qué bueno, no los hicimos diseñados para un irken." Replicó ella.

"Hablas con demasiada dignidad para ser una fugitiva, Mleen…"

"No pueden causarme más daños. Utilizan a mi raza como esclavos, los limitan haciéndolos fabricar armas cuando podrían hacer cosas más útiles, Ustedes y yo hicimos un pacto de amistad, LO AMIGOS NO INVADEN LOS PLANETAS DE SUS AMIGOS!" Gritó la reina olvidando su dignidad.

"Tu tampoco seguiste el pacto!" se quejó Purpura.

"Ya lo sé, la Altísima Miyuki, una de los mejores líderes que Irk ha tenido, fue asesinada en un laboratorio Vort. ¿Qué me dices de eso, eh?, eh!" Espetó Rojo.

"Ninguno de mis súbditos la mató, fue su estúpido irken con su cosa rara babosa!" chilló ella con indignación

"Lo que haga Zim es punto y aparte. Además… eh…" el más alto Purpura miró a su amigo y le gritó agitando las manos "Di algo!"

"Además un miembro de tu raza estaba en un complot contra nosotros, que me dices de tu piloto Lard Nar? El lideró una destrucción masiva! Lo bueno es que fue destruido."

"Y lo recordaremos como el héroe que fue" replicó la digna Vortiana.

"Mira, Mleen, lo importante s que te descubrimos y ahora tú, la mejor ingeniera de tu raza…"

"De hecho es Gloob, por qué no lo liberan? creo que es el 777."

"Cállate. Como decía, tú diseñaste el sillón más cómodo, y ahora queremos que nos hagas los tronos supremos que usaremos al terminar la Ruina Inevitable II."

"Preferiría morir en Blorch."

"No estás en condiciones de negociar" Replicó Pur, que si planeaba verse amenazador, destruyó el efecto con las gomitas que se metía a la boca y escupía al hablar.

"Así es, tenemos a toda tu raza y si queremos podemos dar la orden para que los Vortianos se extingan…" Rojo miró a Purpura "Oye no te las acabes, dame gomitas."

"Como quieren sus tronos?" preguntó la Vortiana con voz derrotada

"No, espera. Larb nos comentó que tu raza hacía reuniones secretas para huir del imperio irken, es eso cierto? Dinos. O toda tu raza será torturada" ordenó Rojo, por primera vez serio.

La alien del otro lado de la pantalla parecía a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo y empezó a hablar:

"Planeábamos mudarnos a otra dimensión, lo llevamos planeando desde la muerte de su Altísima, cuando presentimos que eso nos causaría problemas. Primero ellos quería que yo me salvara, pero no iba a dejar a mi raza sola… entonces mandamos a alguien más. Era el peor ingeniero y el peor científico, pero aunque no podía hacer las cosas, podía decirnos cómo hacerlas para que salieran bien. Sin su liderazgo jamás habríamos podido hacer el Sillón más cómodo. También era mi amigo, y siempre estaba haciéndome compañía… Como sea, creamos un rayo interdimensional y lo mandamos a la otra dimensión. Antes de irse, le implantamos un chip que copiaba la tecnología de una Pak defectuosa, y entonces tendría exactamente tres minutos para decirnos si la dimensión era habitable, antes de que se le borrara la memoria y se comportara como ese estúpido irken que mató a su líder, necio e idiota. Y como funcionó, ya íbamos a ir todos tras de él cuando alguien llegó diciéndonos que había un infiltrado en nuestro planeta, su invasor, y para que no nos robaran nuestra tecnología interdimensional la destruimos. Las reuniones clandestinas eran para reconstruir el rayo interdimensional y huir de la esclavitud a la que ustedes nos condenaron."

Mleen se aclaró la garganta, furiosa al ver a los dos Mas Altos dormidos. Rojo se levantó de un salto y le dio un codazo a Purpura que estaba recargado sobre su hombro, abrazándolo, para que despertara también.

"Ah, sí muy interesante… manden torturar a los traidores." Dijo Pur.

"Dijeron que no los castigarían si confesaba!" chilló Mleen.

"Larb, deshazte de ella" Agregó el moradito.

"Eh?" Gritó ella furiosa

"Cuentas historias pésimo! Eso fue aburridísimo!" explicó Purpura.

"Esa es la historia de mi planeta!" Se quejó la reina y el UCI La llevo fuera de foco mientras ella pateaba y gritaba.

"No, espera" intervino Rojo y la reina apreció de nuevo en la cámara con el vestido torcido y jadeando. "Cómo se llamaba el Vortiano que sí escapo? Y a qué dimensión?"

"Nunca supe cómo se llamaba la dimensión. Pero él se llamaba Voltar. Aunque de nada les serviría buscarlo, hoy en día tiene la memoria borrada y se comporta como un idiota, por la tecnología de Pak defectuosa que le instalamos al chip."

Tanto Amenaza como Frogg, a dimensiones de distancia, se quedaron en shock.

"Muy bien, gracias Mleen. Te perdonamos la vida. Ahora, todavía harás nuestros tronos?" preguntó Rojo.

"Jamás!" replicó la reina.

"Está bien... Larb?"

"Si, Mis Altos?"

"Mátala."

_Fin de la transmisión._

_

* * *

_**No me gusta poner OC´s espero que me perdonen y yo me perdone a mi misma por hacerlo... Ojala la reina no esté tan desubicada en esta historia... Y la verdad si me pase de cursi... Lo peor es que se pondra aun más cursi en capitulos siguientes. Y bueno, ahora si empieza lo bueno**

**Espero que haya gustado. Y si gusto, a mi me gustarian los reviews (Me alimento de reviews... saben muy bien con pan tostado :3)**

**Hasta el siguiente capi!**

**Gloom**_  
_


	5. Odio, irritación y necesidad

**Otro capi. Perdon por la tardanza. En qué nos quedamos? Ah, si! Voltar es un vortiano! Y si Jhonen Vasquez se entera de lo que le hice a su serie me va a desmembrar viva (al menos podre ver a mi idolo antes de morir... *.*)**

**Ayer vi la del cisne negro. Esta muy hardcore.**

**Sabian que nada me pertenece? Sii? Lo sabian? Si no lo sabían, nada mas que mis OCs que de cualquier manera estan muertas, me pertenece**

* * *

Ambos villanos miraron la pantalla con la boca abierta por un minuto, y el primero en reaccionar fue Amenaza

"Deberíamos decírselo."

"Estás loco? Si se entera de que era parte de la corte de una raza extraterrestre inteligentísima, su ego subirá a proporciones épicas y con mi suerte, me aplastaría!" replicó el científico agitando los brazos en el aire, y como el pelirrojo no le entendió cambió de técnica "Además si se entera de que su mejor amiga fue asesinada se va a poner muy triste."

"Tienes razón… Pobre Voltar, yo no tenía idea de que había pasado por esto"

"Ni yo, ni siquiera él lo sabe. Le borraron la memoria." Replicó Frogg y entonces oyeron el grito de terror más genuino que había oído del chaparrito del que hablaban.

Ambos se miraron y luego Amenaza salió corriendo. Frogg iba tras él, pero un ruidito lo hizo mirar atrás, al investigador paranormal que estaba despertando por el grito.

"Quién gritó? Ya derrotamos a Zim?" preguntó Dib medio despertándose

"No pasa nada, vuelve a dormir" replicó Frogg tocando levemente la frente del chico y volviendo a cubrirlo con la bata-sábana, pero Dib se levantó y corrió rumbo al grito.

Amenaza, Dib y Frogg entraron al cuarto de Voltar donde el "villano" estaba acurrucándose en una esquina del cuarto, mirando con pavor a una proyección holográfica frente a él, y Gir con los ojos rojos la vigilaba. En el holograma aparecía la alien de la llamada, la reina de Vort.

"Que es eso? Chillaba Voltar histérico "Frogg, es una broma?"

El doktor estaba demasiado pasmado como para notar que esa era otra oportunidad perfecta para tomar fotos vergonzosas, y solo negó con la cabeza.

"Cállate! Intenta decirnos algo!" Gritó Dib y le tapó la boca (o lo que sea) al rojito para escuchar con atención

_Querido Voltar _dijo la alien en el holograma, _si estás viendo esto es porque los Altos irken descubrieron nuestro complot y mandaron a uno de sus subordinados a asesinarme. Eso, o me atraganté con un pedazo de esponja al hacer un sillón. Tienes que saber que fuiste mi mejor amigo y debido a un irken imbécil tuvimos que separarnos. Tú fuiste el elegido, el que escapó del horror irken y se refugió en otra dimensión, aunque te borramos la memoria para que jamás lo recordaras, como sea, estoy muerta y ahora tienes que recordar. Así que te diré: hay dos claves para que recuperes o pierdas la memoria. La clave que te borra la memoria es "Envidia mi cuello" y la que te regresará la memoria es: "Jabón en el tocino"_

La transmisión se acabó.

"Jabón en el tocino?" repitió Dib y los otros dos lo miraron igual de confundidos.

"El rojito hizo kabum!" Chilló Gir y los tres voltearon rápidamente a donde estaba Voltar.

Tirado, inconsciente, en el suelo.

Amenaza, servicial como siempre, corrió a despertar a su amigo y en eso alguien tocó el timbre insistentemente (el que sonaba como sirena), provocando que el doktor empezara a correr en círculos agitando los brazos, y a gritar en pleno ataque de histeria "La alarma de explosión nuclear! Huyan todos! Chernobyl! Huyan todos!" Y como el increíble conocedor que era, Dib supo de inmediato quién era, y corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, antes de abrir la puerta.

"Zim!" gritó Dib, aunque ya lo sabía.

"Hola, humano Dib, vengo a que me entregues a MI robot, el que TU robaste."

"Di por favor" replicó Dib con ganas de fregar un poco. Que mejor forma de despertar de buen humor que fregar un rato a Zim. Atrás, Amenaza intentaba convencer al delgado hombre que ya tenía puesto un traje anti radiación, que solo era el timbre.

"JAMAS!" Chilló el irken

"Estas implorando que te arroje este vaso…"

"No."

"Anda, no es tan difícil" insistió Dib, carcajeándose por dentro ante la mirada de irritación creciente del alien; y como Zim siguió sin ceder, sencillamente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Después de otros insistentes golpes a la puerta, Dib la volvió a abrir con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Si?"

"Repulsiva larva humana, si no me entregas a Gir en este instante usaré tu cerebro de mono humano para un trasplante y lo cambiaré con el de una rata de Blorch! Por favor" agregó a último momento.

"Ok… Gir, ya llegaron por ti!" gritó Dib, tratando de pretender que ahí adentro todo era normal, la reina de un planeta invadido no intentaba contactar a su amigo al que habían enviado a otra dimensión para rescatarlo.

"NO ME QUIERO IR!" Chilló Gir atrás. Dib miró a su enemigo, que agitó una bolsa que antes llevaba detrás de él

"Tiene tacos" agregó Dib

"YA VOY! Ya me voy Doomy!" le gritó al perro demonio que se despidió agitando la pata enérgicamente.

Dib estaba cerrando la puerta, feliz de que nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado, nada…

"ASQUEROSA BASURA IRKEN, ¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS?"

Bien dicen que la mala suerte se contagia, y quien había pasado más tiempo con el juguete favorito de la mala suerte? Pues Dib.

Tanto Dib como Zim voltearon con cara de ¿? al que había gritado, un chaparrito rojo probablemente igual de colorado que el casco que tenía puesto.

"Mi adorada reina acaba de ser asesinada por los de tu raza, y TODO ES TU CULPA!"

"POR FIN ACEPTAS LO QUE ERES, SUCIO VORTIANO! El gran Zim no puede esperar a derrotarte de una buena vez, por el nombre de Mis Altos!"

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar" siseó Voltar totalmente fuera de sus casillas y tacleó al irken. Todos miraron con absoluta sorpresa al rojito que en ese preciso instante golpeaba al irken con los puños. Recuperándose del elemento sorpresa, Zim sacó sus brazos metálicos y los usó para intentar acuchillar al estúpido Vortiano, pero el otro era rápido, ya se había puesto de pie y provocó que las patas de metal chocaran, y el irken cayera al suelo. Después procedió a hacer la maniobra aturdidora de irkens #452 (jalar ambas antenas y hacerlas nudo siempre funciona) y cuando Zim dejó de patear e intentar escapar mientras gritaba cosas que nadie entendió (ya saben, el idioma natal) el Vortiano procedió a poner ambas manos sobre el Pak de Zim, y tirar con fuerza, con toda la fuerza del mundo. Zim iba perdiendo conciencia y la Pak ya estaba cediendo ante las diminutas manos enguantadas y rojas cuando un grito se elevó por encima de los gritos, jadeos, y forcejeos.

"ENVIDIA MI CUELLO, VOLTAR!"

Frogg miró al chico que había gritado, sorprendido al verlo tan furioso. Dib tenía las manos apretadas en puños y la mirada filosísima.

Ese era su enemigo, la razón de su odio, y si alguien golpeaba a Zim hasta sacarle esa sangre morada que Dib en su vida había hecho derramar, y si alguien arrancaba el Pak de Zim de su cuerpecito verde, ese sería EL, Dib!

El silencio se hizo presente. Sólo se escuchaban los quejiditos de dolor de Zim.

"YA-BASTA-EL-ES-MI-ENEMIGO!" dijo Dib con los dientes apretados y Voltar, totalmente confundido, se alejó arrastrándose del irken que él había… matado? No, Zim no estaba muerto… pero si herido.

En peor estado que Voltar, que no estaba muy sano que digamos, con desgarrones en la ropa y cubierto de algo pegajoso del color de su traje.

Amenaza fue el primero en reaccionar, corrió al rescate de su amigo y lo cargó, mientras el confundido Voltar se aferraba del traje del pelirrojo, con el miedo más grande que había sentido en toda su vida; mientras su amigo lo trataba de consolar como si fuera un animalito herido y asustado (bueno, era un animalito asustado y herido…)

Dib miró cómo Zim de alguna manera llamó a su robot, quien le ayudó a levantarse, el chico con los pies clavados al suelo, pero con la sensación de que debía hacer algo. Era su enemigo, y se estaba muriendo y el no tenía la culpa. Eso no estaba bien.

Zim de alguna manera abrió los ojos y escupiendo esa sangre morada, miró a Voltar, que si no podía estar más aterrorizado es porque ya no le daba para más el miedo, le dijo:

"lamentaras haberte metido con el GRAN ZIM! Te veré en la tarde en ese estúpido local con el cactus gigante y te mataré!" Gir se elevó y se fueron.

"Amenaza?" preguntó la vocecita infantil a la que el científico y el gigante estaban acostumbrados a oír

"Si, Voltar?"

"Que…? Qué me pasó?"

Amenaza miró a Frogg, que pasó una de sus garras por su cuello, como diciéndole:"di algo y mueres!"

"Es que… el extraterrestre y tú no se llevan bien, es todo. Estás un poquito lastimado, Dr. Frogg, te molesta si uso tu botiquín para curar a Voltar?" el otro negó con la cabeza "gracias, es muy amable de tu parte." Amenaza tomó el botiquín y sentó a Voltar en el sillón, mientras lo curaba.

Tanto Frogg como Dib lo siguieron.

"Au… Auch! Oye eso duele! Ten más cuidado!"

"Tiene que doler poquito, Voltar, es antiséptico!"

"Poquito? Siento como si me arrancaras las extremidades! No quiero ser un idiota sin manos!" chilló Voltar y luego miró a Frogg con una sonrisita malvada "ay… perdón Frogg."

El aludido cruzó los brazos y entornó los ojos.

"Oh! Acabo de recordar, adivina a quién estás viendo? Al nuevo líder de la Liga de Súper Malvados!"

"Según quién?" preguntó Voltar molesto.

"Pues si no lo recuerdas en el contrato que firmamos decía que el líder no podía no ser humano… y tú no lo eres… que triste" suspiró Frogg tocándose la barbilla.

Voltar lo miró confundido

"No… no lo soy? Entonces qué soy?"

"Eres un extraterrestre que viene de una dimensión horrible a la que nadie en su sano juicio querría ir" declaró Frogg y Dib lo fulminó con la mirada. "Pero... No lo recuerdas."

"Eres un habitante del planeta Vort, enemigo del imperio irken como yo" explicó Dib

"Ah… si? Y… ahora qué?" preguntó Voltar y Amenaza detuvo su proceso de poner curitas de caritas felices a las heridas de su amigo para ver a los otros dos, esperando la misma respuesta.

Frogg abrió la boca para hablar, ya muy cómodo en su papel de líder, pero Dib lo interrumpió.

"Zim dijo que regresaría al local para luchar contra nosotros. No dudo que vaya a ser peligroso, no hay nada que deteste más que ser derrotado. Y nosotros también estaremos ahí, esperando poder detenerlo. Pero no hay nada peor que un Zim enojado así que más nos vale tener un plan. Lo que necesitamos son armas capaces de detener a un irken… Voltar?"

"Qué?"

"Hay jabón en el tocino."

Los ojos dorados se oscurecieron, y el rojito se puso serio, bajo el efecto de las palabras.

"Qué pasó con el irken?"

"Tenemos tres horas para idear un plan y derrotarlo, y necesitamos tu conocimiento de armamento Vort para detenerlo, pero no matarlo, sólo aturdirlo." De qué sirve una biopsia si el individuo en cuestión no está vivo?

"Yo puedo hacer un rayo aturdidor, sólo necesito los planos de la mochilita" agregó Frogg "Dib puedes ayudarme a hacer los planos del rayo y Voltar, tú dime todo lo que sepas de la tecnología irken. Y tú, Amenaza" agregó sabiendo que su amigo pelirrojo ansiaba sentirse útil, y sintiéndose feliz de que 1.- Voltar no le hubiera quitado el liderazgo, y 2.- no sabía, sencillamente estos días se sentía bien.

"Si?"

"Qué tal si llevas a Apocalipsis lejos de mí y van a comprar los ingredientes para ese pastel de hígado que tanto te gusta?" aunque Frogg y Voltar odiaban ese pastel, Amenaza lo adoraba, y lo ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron de solo pensarlo, asintió felizmente y sacó a Apocalipsis de la casa.

Xxx

El tiempo era normalmente abstracto en la vida de Dib, y ese día más que nunca.

No sabía en qué momento había llegado Amenaza con la comida (que sólo él y Dib comieron; hasta la comida más asquerosa en ese lugar sabía deliciosa para Dib y su enfermiza dimensión) y después tampoco supo cuándo cayó rendido sobre sus planos (¿qué tenía esa dimensión que le daban tantas ganas de dormir?)

El científico miró con una sonrisa al adolescente dormido sobre los planos, pensando que tal vez si él viviera en esta dimensión no se vería tan demacrado… ni ojeroso. Frogg podría encargarse de que el chico durmiera, no solo eso, lo podría liberar del horrible futuro que Dib podría vivir si de verdad ambos eran tan parecidos, salvarlo de todos los dolores que a él nadie lo salvó. Podría vivir así, haciendo cosas realmente malvadas con la guía de un Voltar que sí se callaba y sí era malvado, y con ese chico pálido de pelo negro…

Pero Dib no quería eso… no, Dib insistía en regresar a su horrible dimensión y convertirse en héroe…

Lo malo es que un héroe y un villano jamás podrían ser amigos.

"Algo más, humano?" le preguntó Voltar sacándolo de la ensoñación y haciendo que se golpeara con la pata de la mesa, mientras el rojito recalibraba la futurista arma gris, sincronizando los rayos aturdidores con la tecnología del Pak irken, e ignorando la guerra interna de su infortunado amigo.

A veces lo que debes hacer es diferente a lo que quieres hacer.

El otro soltó un suspiro. Se odiaría por eso, algún día se odiaría… no que va, ya se odiaba de sólo pensarlo.

"Necesito un rayo interdimensional."

Xxx

Zim miró al cielo una vez más, imaginándose que desde esta distancia y en esta dimensión podía ver a Irk sin problemas. Se hacía de día, Gir estaba totalmente dormido y Zim estaba nostálgico. ODIABA ese lugar. Extrañaba su casa.

Pero un invasor irken no se detiene ante nada y no por nada Los Altos lo habían elegido a él para esa misión secreta, por su superioridad. Atraparía al vortiano y regresaría a casa y los Altos verían lo genial y apto que era. Bueno, ya lo sabían, pero así lo confirmarían.

Y es que, como siempre, tenía un plan. Escondido en el basurero, había creado un rayo que lo regresaría a él y al Vortiano a casa, y dejaría ahí, en esa repulsiva dimensión al repulsivo Dib. Aunque en el fondo le molestaba que el Dib sí tuviera compañía, o al menos un techo sobre su cabeza. Un irken puede vivir por semanas con el simple ronroneo de su Pak como alimento. Ya verían todos. Cuando regresara invadiría el planeta Tierra una vez por todas, sin ese Dib interponiéndose en su camino.

Desde su refugio temporal, dos estrellas rojas brillaban con más fuerza que las del cielo de arriba. Las dos estrellas- los ojos de un irken- que brillaban porque ya sentía la victoria tan cerca que ya la podía saborear. Y vaya que era deliciosa.

* * *

**Intento plasmar la relacion amor-odio-irritación de Voltar y Frogg, y la relación odio-necesidad de Dib y Zim en este fic, espero que este saliendo bien.**

**Y se preguntan: Y ahora qué va a pasar? Y lo leeran pronto, espero yo.**

**No me estan saliendo bien las cosas: medio México y parte de Estados Unidos, un dibujante maniaco, un accidente en coche, mis ilusiones destrozadas y otras circunstancias estan haciendo de mi vida una pesadilla en este momento. Pero si comentan... dejare de usar algo tan patetico como el chantaje emocional para convencerlos de comentar.**

**Maldita sea!**

**Suerte con sus vidas,**

**Gloom**


	6. Rápido y ansioso

**Hola, soy Gloom de nuevo, de mejor humor que antes y trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de su fanfic favorito (Porque es su favorito, verdad? Solo les adelanto que sé sacar ojos con cucharas de te)**

**Este es un capitulo de cancion, la cancion ya les indicare cuando ponerla, solo dejenme aclarar que salio en el itunes y el ritmo de la cancion quedaba perfecto con el ritmo de mi lectura, asi que quedaba muy cool. No soy emo, escucho de todo**

**Nda me pertenece, porque si algo me perteneciera no estaria aqui fantaseando con el poder absoluto  
**

* * *

Xxx

Dib abrió los ojos en un sillón de color indefinido, con una cobija cubriéndolo.

"Por qué siempre me quedo dormido?" preguntó en voz alta "Zim podría haber atacado, no puedo darme el lujo de dormir!"

"Está bien, Dib, todos necesitamos dormir, y al fin y al cabo nada ha pasado. Ambos siguen en el laboratorio. Me dijo doktor Frogg que te explicara que están haciendo no sé qué con el rayo para que le haga un no sé qué al no sé qué del alien." Comentó Amenaza, sentándose a su lado y obviamente confundido con tantos términos de ingeniería.

"Seguro intentan sincronizar la tecnología aturdidora del rayo con la del Pak de Zim" comentó Dib y sonrió al ver al pelirrojo con cara de eh?

"Este… eso mismo dijo Doktor Frogg." Dijo Amenaza sonriéndole al adolescente. "Oye… Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué soñabas?" Dib se sonrojó poquito.

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, es que repetías mucho el nombre del extraterrestre…" explicó Amenaza

Dib suspiró con hartazgo

"Si, es que siempre sueño que peleo con Zim, a veces el gana y a veces yo, pero mi hermana Gaz siempre me molesta con eso." Amenaza quería saber qué le podía decir su hermana al respecto, pero el otro ya había cerrado el tema y no era de buena educación abrirlo de nuevo. Para olvidar a su curiosidad, prendió la televisión, y puso algunos programas de misterios paranormales para entretener un rato a Dib.

Y funcionó. Dib estaba fascinado con la programación, aquí no había investigadores incompetentes, ni pies de pollo, vacas en campos de cultivo o vampi chocos, aquí había realidades: ovnis, fantasmas, dinosaurios y equinoccios galácticos; y para su sorpresa se encontró deseando quedarse.

Podría ser un investigador paranormal en una dimensión donde sí se tomaban en cuenta, podría vivir en ese lugar con esa gente amable que le decía que era listo y no consideraban su cabeza enorme, podía vivir con gente pensante como Frogg, o gente amable como Amenaza… incluso Voltar le agradaba de vez en cuando, era como si Zim y él en vez de ser enemigos el algún momento pudieran llevarse bien.

Pero… que pasaría con la Tierra si él se iba? Quizá no lo extrañarían –Gaz ni papá, seguro- y quizás podrían vivir sin él. Pero cuando Zim dominara al planeta Tierra, ellos llegarían a saber o mucho que él había intentado salvarlos? De qué habrían servido todos sus esfuerzos si se iba? A pesar de que la humanidad lo odiaba, él no odiaba a la humanidad… y no quería que pasara algo malo. Porque él no hubiera podido evitarlo. Qué clase de héroe se queda a salvo en otra dimensión, fingiendo que el mundo que lo necesita no existe?

No, definitivamente Dib no podía quedarse en este lugar. Aunque una parte de él lo quisiera tanto como Frogg parecía quererlo.

Bueno, se dijo Dib como último recurso, cuando llegue a mi dimensión tomaré el rayo interdimensional de Zim, por si en algún momento llego a extrañar estar aquí… podría pasar a visitar de vez en cuando, contarle a Frogg lo genial que es por fin ser reconocido como héroe de la Tierra.

En ese momento se escuchó de algún lado una explosión, un grito del científico en cuestión y un "Perdón!" de Voltar, y Dib sonrió. Sí, era una buena idea. Que listo era!

Dos programas interesantísimos sobre fantasmas y una criatura rara parecida a Pie Grande llamada Bandango después, el científico y el –por el momento- serio rojito se pararon frente a la televisión, uno totalmente impávido y el otro tan maniacamente feliz que no podía controlar su risa malvada.

"Terminamos" fue todo lo que dijo Frogg, ampliando su malvada sonrisa y pasándole a Dib una pistola de aspecto gris y mortal. Típico diseño Vort.

"Por Júpiter! se ve… bien." Comentó Dib

"Por supuesto, _yo_ la hice" replicó Frogg señalándose el pecho con una garra, sonriendo más al ver que Voltar no le quitaba el crédito.

El chaparrito sólo le arrebato el arma a Dib y levantó la mirada para mostrar una determinación mortal.

"Ya es hora. Vamos por el irken. Vort sabe que si no vengo la muerte de mi adorada reina no podré llamarme guerrero." Declaró Voltar y todos lo miraron con un poquito de miedo. Los cambios de humor eran… perturbadores a veces.

Frogg soltó otra risita malvada, pero entonces recordó otro asunto pendiente y se le borró la risa de la cara. Mala suerte.

Dib lo siguió enseguida, pero Amenaza se detuvo y miró a su científico amigo, quien acababa de ponerse una enorme gabardina negra y ocultaba la otra arma entre los bolsillos internos, sintiendo un poco de tristeza. Bueno, muchísima tristeza.

"No vienes, Doktor?" le preguntó el pelirrojo y el otro asintió rápidamente. Amenaza no preguntó por la gabardina, aunque tenía curiosidad. Tampoco preguntó por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo(no tan notorio como Voltar, pero ese pelirrojo tenía una especie de radar), ni por los evidentes nervios que Frogg trataba –sin éxito- de hacer menos evidentes; o la garra de Frogg que iba constantemente al interior de su abrigo, como buscando algo. Amenaza sencillamente estaba acostumbrado a no abrir la boca.

Llegaron a la ridícula taquería, con Voltar a la delantera caminando con paso de ganso y los ojillos dorados echaban fuego (por poner un ejemplo, si Zim era nazi y Voltar era de la Alianza, estaban a punto de terminar una guerra mundial)

Dib medio corría para seguirle el paso, atosigándolo con preguntas de su raza y la de Zim, preguntas que en su mayoría se quedaban sin respuesta. Un Vortiano no delata a su planeta.

Amenaza caminaba admirando el paisaje y Frogg iba atrás, tratando en serio de no comerse las "uñas" de la ansiedad.

"No te atrases tanto, doktor Frogg" le dijo Amenaza, frenando el paso para ir al ritmo del científico.

"Sí, estoy bien" murmuró el otro, haciendo chocar las puntas de sus garras.

"Me gusta mucho como estás vestido hoy. Escuché que las gabardinas negras están de moda" en realidad escuchó eso… en el invierno pasado.

"Es para que no me dé gripa, ya sabes lo difícil que es para mí el sostener pañuelitos de papel" explicó Frogg fingiendo una sonrisa.

Estaban en pleno verano, pero Amenaza sabía que la mala suerte de su amigo lo hacía engriparse en verano e insolarse en invierno.

Frogg, ansiando cambiar el tema, y para distraerse un rato, preguntó:

"Amenaza, qué haces aquí?" El pelirrojo se lo pensó.

"Pues… después de la separación de la URSS perdimos la granja y mis papás me dijeron que en Canadá habría buenos empleos para alguien como yo… Y tú?"

"No me refiero a eso, digo: sabes que habrá una pelea sangrienta entre tus amigos y un alien tecnológicamente más civilizado y no tienes miedo?"

"Voltar siempre tiene algo bajo la manga, además ahora parece que habla en serio y sé que Dib sabe lidiar con ese tipo porque ya lo conoce. Todo estará bien."

"Admiro tu optimismo" murmuró Frogg. Y adelante, los otros dos se detuvieron, frente a un alien y su perro verde que corrió a saludar a Amenaza y Apocalipsis.

Frogg miró al monstruo verde y sintió más nauseas que de costumbre, su garra instintivamente sujetando el arma.

"Hola, Zim" saludó Dib con una sonrisa malvada, pronunciando el nombre del irken con desprecio "que curioso que insistieras en una revancha cuando es obvio que, igual que la primera vez, te derrotaremos. Sabes en qué momento la perseverancia se convierte en necedad? Porque ya cruzaste la línea" y el adorable pero excéntrico chico se había convertido en una criatura con sed de sangre extraterrestre.

"El gran Zim jamás fue derrotado, sucio humano. Y no sé qué haces aquí, con tu inferioridad, peleando con una raza superior. Como sea, podría derrotarlos a ambos sin una mano."

"Quedarás sin manos cuando acabe contigo" replicó Voltar con un siseo mortal y atrás un científico sintió un estremecimiento.

La memoria recuperada de Voltar le iba mostrando imágenes de la más Alta, de su adorada reina Mleen y de cuando los Vortianos tenían paz, y sólo se enfurecía mucho más; e interrumpió el heroico discurso de Dib de _this is EARTH! _(que habría hecho llorar de la emoción a cualquier fan de _300_) para taclear al irken e intentar quitarle de nuevo el Pak, ahora con un Dib que sujetaba firmemente el arma aturdidora de Paks, tratando de disparar sin fallar, cosa difícil pues los otros dos estaban en una pelea greco romana.

Zim intentaba disparar a Voltar con sus rayos, cosa difícil pues Voltar intentaba matarlo con todas sus ganas, y Dib intentaba distinguir la masa de traje fucsia de la que vestía rojo, para disparar.

Y de repente ambos lados de la pelea quedaron perfectamente visibles, cuando Zim acabó sentado sobre su enemigo Vortiano con una sonrisita triunfal en la cara. ¿Quién es el superior ahora, eh? Y ya iba a proceder a matarlo y llevar sus cachitos ante sus Altos, cuando Dib aprovechó el instante del irken y disparó.

Sólo que casualmente en ese momento Voltar había logrado salir por debajo del irken y la bolita de energía azul que salió del arma le dio directo entre los ojos y lo lanzó al suelo. Amenaza y Frogg corrieron a su encuentro.

"Voltar!"

"Estás bien? Te duele algo?"

"Por favor, por favor, dime que el rayo aturdidor de Paks no descompuso el chip que tienes en el cerebro y que hace que me agrades!"

El rojito se levantó con ayuda de su gigante amigo y miró alrededor con confusión.

"¿Qué pasó? Por qué me duele todo? Frogg, fuiste tú?"

"Yo no hice nada! Está bien, no hay problema, diré las palabras mágicas y tú volverás a ser el Voltar callado que sí es malo y no se lleva el crédito por lo que yo hago.

"Qué?"

"Jabón en el tocino, Voltar! Reacciona! Vuelve a ser malo y callado!"

"Qué demonios es eso? Yo SOY MALO Y CALLADO"

"Jabón en el tocino! Jabón en el tocino… ahh odio mi suerte!" Frogg lo sacudió de los hombros y luego se cubrió la cara y Amenaza le dio un apretón en el hombro para consolarlo

"Deja de decir eso, no tiene sentido!" chilló Voltar

Detrás de ellos se oyó la voz de Dib

"Quien es la raza superior ahora, Zim? Te derrotaré y cuando lo haga, la Tierra por fin estará a salvo!"

"Si me derrotas, asqueroso humano, cosa que jamás pasará, todo el imperio Irken se pondría en tu contra, destruirían tu planeta!"

"Pero aquí jamás se enterarán" siseó Dib sonriendo y mostrando los dientes filosos

"Te derrotaré, sucia larva humana, aunque mi squeedily spooch se saliera de mi bonito cuerpo, te derrotaría. Y lo haré!

"Pues adelante, nene" replicó Dib con una sonrisa de antelación, antes de lanzarse contra Zim en una de sus ya clásicas peleas. El irken sacó una especie de pistola de su Pak y empezó a perseguirlo por las calles, mientras Dib se defendía lanzándole agua de los charcos, o golpeándolo de regreso.

**(A/n: en este momento pongan la canción de Art is the Weapon nanana de My Chemical Romance para que les dé una imagen clara de cómo es la persecución)**

"Ve por el V móvil!" le gritó Frogg a Amenaza "tenemos que seguirlos!" necesitaba estar cerca en todo momento, en caso de que fuera necesario disparar.

Amenaza ya iba, pero Voltar lo detuvo.

"Un momento, Amenaza, quién es el líder de la Liga de Súper Malvados, Frogg o yo? Yo, cierto? Y si tú, Frogg, no me lo pides con toda la veneración que debes profesar a mi nombre, tu amiguito extranjero se puede morir con su amiguito extraterrestre." Pequeño momento de maldad de Voltar.

Por un instante parecía que Frogg iba a sucumbir ante su cobardía natural.

Pero no hoy.

Tomando a Voltar del cuello, lo aplastó contra un auto, mientras la garra que tenía libre se extendió en su totalidad y empezó a girar muy rápido, tanto que no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar lo que pasaría si esa cosa tocaba a Voltar. Lo rebanaría en dos minutos. Voltar miró aterrorizado a Frogg y murmuró con una vocecita de miedo:

"Amenaza? Trae el V móvil" Frogg lo soltó

Unos minutos después, llegó su amigo con el auto, y Apocalipsis y Gir en la parte trasera. Frogg se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, justo antes de que Voltar lo hiciera

"Oye, lunático, ese es mi lugar!" chilló Voltar y ante la mirada de puro odio de su amigo, agregó "pero te lo presto"

"Amenaza, acelera!" chilló Frogg señalando la inmensidad, se oyó el rugido mortal del motor y el coche avanzó….

A 20 km/h

"Por qué no aceleras, acelera!" chilló Frogg, sacudiendo a Amenaza

"Es que ahí dice que la velocidad máxima es de…"

"Al diablo!" le interrumpió el otro y con su propio pie pisó el acelerador, pero Amenaza pronto recuperó el control y manejó lo más rápido que pudo, unos 60 km/h

"Al cabo de un rato, se detuvo. Frogg, que ya estaba dándose golpes contra el tablero, lo miró con furia

"¡¿Por qué te detienes?"

"El semáforo está en rojo…" explicó Amenaza, señalando el semáforo con un dedo

"¡Qué? El sema… Muévete!" Se salió del auto y extendió una garra como dedo

"Qué?"

"Yo conduzco, ahora, quítate!"

"Pero Doktor Frogg, no tienes…"

"Manos? Si no nos apuramos Dib ni siquiera tendrá vida!"

"Iba a decir licencia… recuerdas? Voltar la rompió."

El hecho de ver al doktor tan acelerado movió al gigante para que su amigo se pusiera en el asiento del piloto. Frogg adoraba conducir a toda velocidad, aunque el volante se le resbalara de las garras, pero hoy era cosa de vida o muerte. La vida o muerte de Dib.

"Abróchense sus cinturones, y agárrense de algo" siseó Frogg, el coche se saltó el alto y avanzó a toda velocidad

"Frogg PARA TE ORDENO QUE PARES!" Chilló Voltar

"JAMÁS!"

"Doktor, vas muy rápido!" chilló Amenaza

Frogg rió maniacamente y aceleró más. Tanto Amenaza como Voltar gritaron y se abrazaron y Apocalipsis prefirió salir del auto con Gir en brazos, que gritaba de emoción.

Frogg iba cada vez más maniático, Voltar cada vez más histérico y Amenaza estaba seguro de que esto jamás saldría bien… de repente se dio cuenta de algo terrible, y gritó

"DETENTE!" Del susto, Frogg frenó de golpe.

"Qué?"

"La señora Wilson está cruzando la calle" explicó Amenaza, y Frogg se asomó para ver a una viejita con su andadera, que movía su andadera, la sujetaba contra el suelo, tomaba aire, daba un pasito minúsculo y tomaba aire de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez….

Las garras del científico apretaron con tanta fuerza el volante que se deformó, y si las miradas mataran… pobre señora Wilson.

"No tengo tiempo para esto… Señora Wilson!" gritó y la viejita se acomodó su audífono y movió la cabeza

"Qué dices, hijito?"

"Muévase o muérase!"Gritó Frogg y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Amenaza apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a la señora a salvo del mortal doktor al volante.

Menos metros… Frogg, con sus goggles binoculares podía ver algo parecido a una araña persiguiendo a otro puntito. No estaban tan lejos, pensó y aceleró. Iban tan rápido que no se podía ver nada por la ventana, todo estaba difuso. La ropa de la gente se cambiaba de lugar de tan rápido que iban, y tanto Amenaza como Voltar querían vomitar en serio.

En resumen, iban realmente rápido. Y como era de esperarse, por el retrovisor el científico loco alcanzó a ver unas lucecitas rojas y azules.

"Es la policía, Doktor Frogg. Te dije que no debíamos saltarnos ese alto. Detente." Dijo Amenaza.

"Uyyy no tienes licencia ni manos! Que va a haced el pobecito de Fdogg, Eh?" preguntó Voltar con tono irritante, y Frogg entornó los ojos.

"Voltar, no tengo cinco años. Y yo soy un científico malvado, un villano."

"Y eso qué?" preguntó Voltar, molesto, y otra sonrisa psicótica cruzó los labios del doktor.

El motor rugió.

"Que los villanos no seguimos reglas." El coche despegó más veloz que nunca, y la cabeza de Voltar tardó en seguir a su cuerpo.

"Frogg, detente! Que planeas?" chilló Amenaza, horrorizado

"Perderlos, qué más?" replicó Frogg y giró en una calle para perder a la policía.

Ahora sí, eso era velocidad. Iban tan rápido que el coche lanzaba fuego a su paso, tan rápido que a su lado Doom Rider parecía caracolito, y para esquivar las balas que la policía empezaba a lanzar (y empeorar el mareo de los pasajeros) el científico iba alternando carriles, sacudiendo el vehículo, y los otros dos ya no podían ni gritar, si abrían la boca sólo saldría… bueno, no quieren saber qué saldría.

Pero Frogg ni siquiera estaba mareado.

Dando un giro rápido, llegó a una calle tapada por los policías, bloqueándole el paso. Tanto Amenaza como Voltar suspiraron, felices de que la mala suerte de Frogg los hubiera salvado.

Pero si Frogg quería huir de su mala suerte más le valía ir rápido.

"Si se sienten mareados, pongan la cabeza entre las rodillas, bésense el trasero y despídanse" declaró con solemnidad y giró el volante, dando una vuelta en "u" tan cerrada que el auto quedó en dos ruedas por un momento. Amenaza y Voltar se taparon los ojos gritando a todo pulmón.

Y el auto regresó a sus cuatro ruedas.

"Frogg, ya basta de juegos, PARA YA!" Gritó Voltar, más como súplica que como orden.

"Por favor!"

Frogg, con los binoculares, seguía a la arañita que era Zim en sus patas metálicas, aplastando a un puntito que rogaba que no fuera Dib, en la cima de un edificio cercano. Y lo único que lo separaba de ese edificio era… un puente levadizo.

"Qué? Qué clase de chiste cruel es este? Esa presa no existía ayer!"

"Oh, cierto! Ayer salió en el periódico que era la presa construida más rápidamente en Ciudad Metro…"

Detrás, los policías habían llegado.

"Señor, ya no tiene escapatoria, por favor entréguese." Dijeron desde un altavoz, y para el horror de Amenaza y Voltar, el doktor sonrió maniacamente, la sonrisa más desequilibrada, una sonrisa que podría competir contra la de un homicida maniaco con gusto por los slurpies de cereza y los amigos impresionables y menores de edad; y ganarle.

"Oblígame!" Chilló de regreso, pisó el acelerador y usó el puente que se elevaba como una rampa. El V-móvil literalmente voló por los aires.

Amenaza y Voltar vieron sus vidas pasar frente a sus ojos (el pelirrojo se vio corriendo por las montañas cantando _Abuelito dime tu _ mientras que el Vortiano ya no recordaba nada de su pasado, entonces solo vio colores borrosos), el agua bajo sus pies, y supieron que hasta aquí habían llegado. No más. La mala suerte de Frogg avanzaba a 400 km/h, al igual que él, y lo había alcanzado.

Pero, créanlo o no, no murieron. Por un milagro, el V-movil aterrizó frente al edificio donde Dib y Zim luchaban a muerte, destrozado, pero con pasajeros vivos.

Voltar y Amenaza salieron arrastrándose del vehículo, y mientras uno intentaba seriamente no desmayarse de la impresión, el otro se recuperó rápido pues…. Era un extraterrestre, y estaba furioso con Frogg porque:

Le había dado el susto de su vida cuando amenazó con matarlo

Había destrozado su auto

Le había dado el susto de su vida al saltar esa rampa

Se comportaba como un líder mejor que él

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo era

Le gustaba ser el líder, se notaba

Odiaba a Frogg cuando se envalentaba porque lo hacía ver cobarde en comparación

Lo había humillado con todo lo anterior

Ahora jamás podría volver a comer comida china, que fue lo primero que vomitó

Adoraba la comida china antes de eso.

Una vez que se recuperó, Voltar le empezó a gritar

"Pagarás todos los daños, escuchaste bien, Frogg? Lo pagarás!" El aludido, que ya iba a correr hacia el edificio, se detuvo y regresó para tomar al bajito del cuello, con su garra, y levantarlo del suelo

"Cárgalo-a-mi-cuenta" le dijo con los dientes apretados, lo soltó haciéndolo caer al suelo, y corrió al edificio.

Al llegar a la recepción su mala suerte estaba sonriéndole a su lado, y le decía "Que pasa, querido doktor, de verdad creíste que te irías sin mi? Si tu y yo somos uno solo…" y es que de los dos elevadores que había, uno no servía y el otro se abría cuando Frogg estaba lejos, se cerraba cuando el llegaba y después de apretar frenéticamente el botón, no se abría, Frogg se alejaba de la puerta, y el elevador se abría…. Su mala suerte carcajeándose.

Pero él ignoró la risa, y corrió a las escaleras del edificio. Si tenía que pasar por 30 pisos para llegar a donde Dib y Zim peleaban… pues ya que.

Amenaza corrió detrás del doktor, con Voltar cómodamente sentado en su hombro.

Piso 5: Frogg ya jadeaba, y se recordó todas las veces que intentó hacer ejercicio… y no lo hizo.

Piso 13: Todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal. El científico cayó sobre sus llaves y sobre un espejo roto al tropezar con un gato negro y golpearse la cabeza contra las escaleras de mano, que al ser de metal hizo que se electrocutara porque había un tomacorrientes cerca… Típico.

Piso 20: De verdad esperaba que ese ruidito extraño fuera de alguien saltando sobre la cama…. Con una amiga… muy felices… este… Corre!

Piso 29: Ya casi… ya casi…

Frogg llegó a la azotea del edificio jadeando y de inmediato vio a Dib bocabajo en el suelo, con el pecho agitándose como única señal de vida, y en pésimo estado, lo que significaba: lentes rotos, ojos cerrados, ropa rasgada, piel cubierta de sangre y moretones y un hilito de sangre saliéndole de la boca entreabierta. Sobre su espalda, una bota puntiaguda lo empujaba contra el suelo.

"Dib!" gritó Frogg y se hincó junto al forastero, tomando con delicadeza una de las manitas, como si quisiera comprobar que pasara lo que pasara, Dib jamás perdería sus preciosas extremidades. La mano apretó suavemente su garra dorada y Dib tosió un poco y gimió.

La mirada de Frogg pasó lentamente de la bota afilada al otro pie sin zapato, pero con unos mallones negros que le cubrían toda la pierna, ahora cubiertos de polvo y desgarrados en las rodillas, y luego subió de las piernas a la ropa fucsia desgarrada y con manchas moradas, a los guantes negros (también uno perdido, y la piel verde expuesta cubierta de ampollas y humeando), comprobando que el alien no estaba en mejor estado que el humano. Esa había sido una pelea de las fuertes. Los ojos de Frogg subieron hasta encontrarse con otros ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente, probablemente escaneándolo también.

"Entrégame al Vortiano, sucia criatura cyborg, o sufrirás el mismo destino que tu puerco amor, la larva Dib!" Le dijo Zim

"No sé qué quieres decir con _puerco amor_ pero no me gusta como suena, y Dib sólo es un aprendiz. Sea lo que sea, esta es mi dimensión y aquí tú no me das órdenes, Voltar con vestido!"

"Es un camisón!" chilló Zim, quien desgraciadamente ya había oído ese insulto antes (sin el _Voltar_, por supuesto)

Frogg ignoró al irken, se levantó lentamente, sin levantar la mirada y de su gabardina sacó la pistola, con cierta dificultad porque estaba diseñada para… gente con manos.

Ingeniándoselas de alguna manera, apuntó con brazos temblorosos y apretó el gatillo.

Zim se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos, pero nada pasó. De nuevo los abrió y miró con burla a Frogg, quien casi podía ver a Voltar mirándolo con esa suficiencia y poco le faltó para matar al irken.

"Fallaste" fue todo lo que dijo Zim, y el doktor negó con la cabeza, sonrió y señaló con una garra el agujero negro que se había formado detrás de Zim.

Zim apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que sucedía cuando un resplandor lo hizo desaparecer dentro del agujero negro. Pero no sólo eso. El irken, que debía desaparecer, desapareció, pero el humano que no debía desaparecer, el humano que Frogg tanto intentaba convencer de quedarse… también desapareció. Y Gir, que estaba jugando al té con Apocalipsis en el otro lado del puente levadizo, desapareció también.

Justo cuando ambos desaparecieron, Amenaza y Voltar llegaron, Amenaza arrastrándose y Voltar fresco como lechuga en primavera, a tiempo para ver cómo la mala suerte de Frogg le plantaba un beso y se reía de él.

El científico malvado cayó de rodillas, temblando, y el arma cayó de sus garras. Amenaza se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Frogg con las pupilas engrandecidas y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, y lo abrazó.

"Para qué vinimos aquí si ni hay nada?" preguntó Voltar de mal humor y por toda respuesta un chillido profanó el aire.

* * *

**Les gustó? Comenten! o viene la cuchara (no me hagan usar la cuchara O.O)**

**Este es mi capitulo favorito.**

**gracias por leer!**

**Gloom**


	7. Soledad, incomprensión y chocolate

**Nos quedamos en una parte muuuy dramática. No interrumpo. Solo adelanto que viene más drama (si vieron el genero del fic, no?)**

* * *

Xxx

Dib abrió los ojos en un lugar oscuro que apestaba a sangre fresca, acostado sobre algo baboso y frío. Le dolía todo… Lo bueno es que Frogg era propenso a tener accidentes, y era un científico, así que seguramente tiene algo para curar rápidamente las heridas, cierto?

Dib ansiaba preguntarle al científico qué había pasado… habían derrotado a Zim? Por fin había ganado? Sí?

Se acostó de lado y supo la respuesta. Y la respuesta era Tal vez.

Zim estaba en posición fetal, inconsciente, a su lado, y Gir estaba sobre su cabeza, igual de inconsciente.

"Disculpa, el gerente nos prohíbe acostarnos sobre el cerdo" dijo una voz gangosa y Dib se levantó para ver a un tipo granoso con un delantal cubierto de sangre. "pueden irse tú y tu amiguito y su perro verde?"

Dib miró alrededor, percatándose de que ningún científico sin suerte le curaría las heridas porque ya no estaba en esa dimensión de bordes sin definir y cielos azules –había regresado a casa.

Pero todo había salido de acuerdo al plan: Dib tenía a Zim inconsciente y a su disposición, y estaban en casa.

Aunque, por otro lado, necesitaba arrastrar al irken a su hogar. Y apenas podía consigo mismo. Y como estaba en casa, nadie le iba a ayudar, verdad?

"No ves al extraterrestre inconsciente frente a ti?" Le preguntó al tipo, señalando a Zim.

"No."

Dib resopló

"Y si yo te diera cinco dólares para que lo llevaras hasta donde yo te dijera, lo harías?"

"Tengo que alimentar al cerdo" explicó el empleado (Larry, decía su tarjetita)

"Está muerto" replicó Dib, mirando las tripas fuera de lugar, sobre las que había estado desmayado

"Y tengo que darle de comer" Insistió Larry "Puedes irte? De verdad tengo que alimentarlo…"

Dib soltó un gruñido.

"Si corro a mi casa por una cuerda o algo para llevarlo conmigo, puedo llegar a tiempo, antes de que despierte…" murmuró Dib para sí mismo "oye, puedes cuidar que no se vaya en lo que regreso?"

"Pero…"

"Mientras dale de comer al cerdo!" chilló Dib, alejándose corriendo, medio cojeando, por cierto.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y alguien lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared. Dib soltó un gemido.

"Donde demonios estabas, Dib? Papá no me llevó al Cerdo de la Pizza tres veces porque no aparecías, TRES VECES! Sabes lo que eso significa?" gritó Gaz, la dueña de los brazos que aplastaban a su hermano contra la pared.

"Auuuch!"

"Significa que el día que el cerdo Bloaty estuvo firmando autógrafos, yo NO ESTUVE AHÍ! Y por eso mereces ser destruido! Jamás vuelvo a cubrirte cuando te vas con tu idiota amigo!"

"Zim no es mi amigo! Me mandó a otra dimensión donde la gente era inteligente, y donde sí veían más allá, y luego había un científico que si me creía, no que papá, y él…"

"Cállate Dib, si no quieres que deje de perdonarte la vida." Gruñó Gaz y se tranquilizó, uno de sus ojos dorados fulminó a su hermano. "Como sea, papá prometió llevarme hoy si aparecías, más te vale ir con él YA."

"Pero Gaz, no hay tiempo, Zim está inconsciente, es mi oportunidad de atraparlo!"

"Tu voz me aturde." Replicó su aterradora hermanita y se fue.

Dib suspiró y bajó al laboratorio de papá, por un segundo imaginándose que entraría al laberinto blanco de Frogg, pero no -ahí solo estaba papá, dándole la espalda.

"Papá, necesito que Zim…"

"No, hijo, ya te dejé estar todo el fin de semana con tu amiguito."

"Pero papá, el mundo depende de ello!Y Zim no es mi amigo!"

"Pues que el mundo espere. Mira, hijo, se acerca el cumpleaños de tu hermana."

"Oye, a mí nunca me has hecho fiestas de cumpleaños! Y falta un mes para el suyo!"

"Es que Dee y yo prometimos que ella haría tus fiestas y yo las de Gaz, y como Dee está muerta…"

"Además el cumpleaños de Gaz es el mismo día de la muerte de mamá, no hacemos nunca nada por ella!"

"Tu mamá era una buena mujer, hijo, pero está muerta. Como sea, quiero que le hagas algo lindo a Gaz, pues yo no podré estar ahí. Qué crees que quiera?"

"Lo de siempre: El Cerdo de la Pizza y un videojuego violento." suspiró Dib con los ojos en blanco

"No me pongas los ojos en blanco, hijo, es tu castigo por desaparecer sin avisar"

"Yo no quería desaparecer, Zim quería mandarme a otra dimensión!"

"Falacias, los humanos aun no encontramos tecnología que nos permita viajas a otras dimensiones."

"Pero Frogg me explicó que simplemente con saber las coordenadas exactas del agujero negro que lleve a la dimensión deseada…"

"Quién es Frogg?"

"Un científico de otra dimensión!" insistió Dib

"Bueno, si eso te ayuda a abrir los ojos a la belleza de la ciencia real y verídica, ten tantos científicos imaginarios como quieras."

"Pero Frogg no es i…"

"Terminamos. Ahora puedes ir con tu amigo."

"Zim no es mi amigo, es un extraterrestre! Ahh olvídalo!" gruñó el cabezón y salió corriendo.

"Mi loco clon… jamás debí dejar a Dee que donara sus óvulos para crear a Dib… debí imaginar que le pasaría los genes de la locura. Esos dos, siempre con sus extraterrestres…" suspiró Membrana, hablando solo, probable única herencia que le había tocado a Dib.

Como era de esperarse, Zim ya no estaba en la carnicería.

"Te pedí que no lo dejaras ir!" le gritó Dib a Larry

"Es que tenía que alimentar al cerdo."

"Está muerto!"

"No puedo tomar descansos durante mi jornada."

"Solo era vigilar que no se fuera!"

"No podía" replicó Larry y Dib se golpeó la frente con la mano.

"Para donde se fue?"

"Maldijo la carne y dijo que le dolía."

"Y luego?"

"No lo sé. Acabó mi descanso."

Dib aguantó las ganas de darle un golpe y se fue corriendo a casa de Zim, pero ya era tarde. El irken estaba adentro, y los gnomos se veían mortales.

El chico cabezón esperó una hora a ver qué pasaba, y como nada pasó, iba caminando de regreso, cuando sonó su celular.

"Si?"

"Agente Palomilla, soy el agente Trasero Pálido."

"Aha, que pasa?"

"Desapareció el día de la evidencia."

"Sí, déjame explicarte…"

"No nos interesan los detalles de su incompetencia, Agente."

"Me mandaron a otra dimensión!" chilló Dib, frustrado de que nadie le creyera.

"Cielos, Agente Palomilla, lo mandaría a una prueba de dopaje si me importara."

"No me drogo, es en serio! Permítame mostrarles otro día al extraterrestre!"

"No, Agente, lo esperamos y nos falló."

"Estoy enfrente de la casa del extraterrestre!"

"Ya olvídalo, agente, demasiadas oportunidades desperdiciadas."

"Pero Zim!" chilló Dib histérico y el otro colgó.

_Tal vez si te hubieras quedado allá, los investigadores paranormales de la otra dimensión sí te habrían creído._

Xxx

Cuando Zim despertó sintió un terrible ardor en todo el cuerpo, causado por la carne de cerdo. Apretó con fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos, y se levantó con cuidado, para sacudir a su robot.

"Gir, despierta! Zim te ordena que despiertes!"

"Donde estamos?" preguntó el robot con voz adormilada

"Regresamos a casa, Gir. Victoria para Zim! Pero no está con nosotros el Vortiano… Frijoles de azúcar! Es tu culpa. Debería bajarte de rango por esto.

"Pero me gusta mi rango."

"Regresemos a la base por el rayo y vayamos a la asquerosa dimensión por el Vortiano. Gir! Ayúdame a disfrazarme!"

Minutos después un vestido de carne que se habría ganado la envidia de Lady Gaga salió, con Zim en él. (Aunque, qué habría sido más raro? Zim sin su disfraz o Zim cubierto de carne?)

Fuera del incidente con el chihuahua y de la gente que le preguntaba si era publicidad de la carnicería ("Debe ser publicidad de esa carnicería, no? Como se llama? _La Vaca Muerta_?" "Que buena publicidad!" "_La Vaca Muerta _es la ley!") No pasó nada, y regresaron a la casa turquesa sin problemas.

Una vez adentro, a salvo, todos los vecinos oyeron un grito de dolor auténtico de un irken quemándose por la carne.

Después de gritar, Zim bajó a la base, en busca del rayo interdimensional, para regresar por el Vortiano y capturarlo en nombre de Los Altos.

"Computadora! Yo, el Gran Zim he regresado!" chilló Zim y la computadora suspiró con hartazgo. "Pero debo regresar a la otra dimensión, tengo que capturar al fugitivo! Entrégale a Zim el rayo interdimensional!"

"Gir fue el último en usarlo." Replicó Computadora y cuando Zim volteó a ver a su robot, este estaba a punto de esconderse, miró a su amo y rió nerviosamente.

"Gir…"

"Si, amo?"

"Tú tomaste el rayo interdimensional?"

"Quien, yo?"

"Sí, Gir, tú!"

"Yo no fui…"

"Entonces quien?"

"Fue… Cerdo!" Zim lo miró feo y Gir escondió la cara tras su cerdito de goma "Waffles?" Zim lo miró peor "Britney Spears?"

"Gir, dame el rayo!" chilló Zim. Su robot rió con nerviosismo de nuevo y se sacó de la cabeza una tuerca, que le entregó a su amo.

"Qué es esto?"

"El rayo"

"Gir, no estoy de humor para bromas! Donde está el rayo?"

"Se rompió poquitito…"

"Se rompió o _lo rompiste_?"

Gir empezó a llorar

"Cerdo quería ir a otra dimensión, yo le dije que no lo hiciera, que mi amo se enojaría pero no me escuchó y se le cayó y se rompió, pero no fue culpa mía!"

"Gir! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Reparar el rayo me tomará meses! Y el Vortiano sigue libre!" Gir chilló histéricamente y Zim suspiró, calmándose.

"Está bien, SILENCIO! Tardaremos más si hacemos drama, y Zim preferiría ser comido por una bestia Slorr y luego ser escupido para aterrizar en un barril de frijoles humanos que ser dramático! Si si si! Deja de llorar. Computadora! Comunícame con Mis Altos! Y dale una paleta a Gir."

La computadora obedeció y la pantalla de su base se iluminó con la aparición de sus Altos en ella.

"Ah… Zim." Suspiró Rojo. "Hola."

"Creímos que jamás volverías a hablar, y ya íbamos a celebrar…"

"MIS ALTOS! Lamento no haber hablado en tanto tiempo!"

"Y lamentamos que hables justo ahora. Como sea, sé rápido. Estábamos a punto de hacer algo muy importante." Suspiró Púrpura.

"Yo también! Hice un rayo interdimensional y funcionó porque soy genial! Pero en vez de sólo enviar a la bestia cabezona a otra dimensión, ambos terminamos ahí por culpa de Gir, y era horrible! Había mucha luz y todo era tan asqueroso! Y luego el asqueroso gusano Dib consiguió amigos con tecnología que le ayudaron y ellos ocultaban a un Vortiano disfrazado que pretendía huir de la Ruina Inevitable II! Intenté capturar al Vortiano, pero ese sucio humano y su patético puerco-amor cyborg lo arruinaron todo! Y luego ese asqueroso Vortiano se creía mejor que Zim, se imaginan? Y luego…"

"Zim!" interrumpió Rojo. "comiste chocolate humano de nuevo?"

"Sí, recuerdas que nos hablaste para decirnos que nos amabas abrazando a un…"

"No comí chocolate! Lo juro!" chilló Zim sonrojándose en el acto. Hace unos seis meses había descubierto de mal modo que el chocolate humano le provocaba alucinaciones y aún así era altamente adictivo… El humano Dib casi lo descubre esta vez.

Ambos Altos se acercaron más a la pantalla y Zim se sonrojó más.

"E-el punto es" insistió, luchando contra su sonrojo "que el gran Zim no derrotó al Vortiano y por culpa de Gir, quien rompió el rayo, necesitaré meses para repararlo. Pero no se preocupen, Mis Altos, Zim lo derrotará en su nombre, deséenme suerte, adiós!" dijo y colgó.

Rojo miró a su amigo Púrpura, quien le preguntó:

"Si comió chocolate, verdad?"

"Es lo más seguro…"

Xxx

Del cuarto del científico malvado salía la música más triste de Rock Gothlington (que en realidad seguía siendo gritos y ruidos infernales, pero total) y Voltar sólo quería mandarlo mucho a la mierda, por su bien y el de Amenaza, pues esa "música" siempre le daba migraña, y al pelirrojo pesadillas.

Pero por esta vez fue amable. Pues su amigo estaba lo que se dice, destrozado, y si Frogg nunca se recuperaba de la pérdida, entonces jamás podría seguir inventando cosas, y ese era su trabajo. En resumen, debía dejarlo seguir con su ruidoso duelo. Después de todo, solo habían pasado cinco días.

Y a lo mejor ese heavy metal infernal molestaba a los vecinos.

Se acabó la canción y Voltar disfrutó de sus tres segundos de absoluto silencio antes de que empezara la siguiente, más ruidosa que la anterior.

"AMENAZA!" Chilló Voltar

"QUE?" Chilló Amenaza, que aunque odiaba levantar la voz, no tenia opción.

"POR QUÉ NO INTENTAS HABLAR CON ÉL?"

"MUY BIEN!" Gritó el pelirrojo y entró al cuarto del doktor, casi esperando verlo medio desnudo rindiendo ceremonia y tributo ( que al involucrar mucho pelo, lo hacía estornudar horrores) al poster gigantesco de Rock Gothlington en su cuarto, como ya había pasado una vez. Pero Doktor Frogg estaba muy quietecito, tirado en su cama y viendo el techo.

"DOKTOR FROGG!" Gritó Amenaza, y cuando el otro lo vio se sobresaltó, se cayó de la cama sobre una lámpara de lava, soltando un grito que habría hecho a su ídolo sentirse orgulloso, sus garras se atoraron con el cable de las bocinas del ipod, desconectándolo y así quedando en silencio.

"Qué?" preguntó Frogg, levantándose y sobándose la espalda

"Como… Cómo te ha ido?" La mirada del otro le respondió "No bajaste a comer e hice alitas de pollo sólo para ti… picantes pero no tan picantes."

"No tenía hambre."

Frogg estaba frustradísimo, como era de esperarse. Que su increíble cerebro no le hubiera permitido algo tan simple como convencer a Dib le molestaba horrores. Hace apenas cinco días que el forastero se había ido, todo por su culpa, y no estaba nada bien.

"Debí matarlo. Habría sido fácil! Nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Estaba herido, no habría podido defenderse… Pero esa estúpida mochilita con armas…"

"Has… matado?" preguntó Amenaza con horror y el otro le dio la espalda. "Bueno… si te sirve de algo… Voltar está buscando el rayo que hicieron para ir por los dulces que le prometió Dib."

Frogg puso los ojos en blanco. Típico de Voltar: ir a una dimensión mortal y peligrosa, llena de armas geniales… y regresar con dulces.

"El no encontrará esa arma. Apocalipsis se la comió para molestarme."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, todo lo que entra…"

"Tiene que salir?" acabó Frogg, señalando una caja en la esquina que apestaba tanto a caca que se podía ver el aroma. "Ya lo intenté. Pero el ácido del estómago de ese perro la disolvió, y ya que Voltar perdió su memoria extraterrestre, jamás recuperaré ese rayo… Ni a… Total…" Resopló y se tiró de regreso a la cama.

"Seguramente Dib regresará con los dulces que prometió. No se veía de los que rompen promesas. Cuando regrese lo podemos convencer de quedarse sólo unos días."

"_Sólo unos días" no basta_, pensó Frogg y suspiró, antes de volver a conectar e ipod y poner play, para ahuyentar al pelirrojo de su cuarto.

Xxx

"Ojalá hubieras podido estar ahí, Gaz! Todo era genial, el cielo era azul, la gente tomaba en serio a los investigadores paranormales, me llegaron a decir tres veces que era listo! Y luego Frogg…"

"Dib"

"Eh?"

"Sabes que cuando alguien está interesado pregunta?"

"Y con eso quieres decir que…?"

"Que no he preguntado. No me interesa! Ahora vete, y déjame terminar este nivel." Dijo Gaz.

_Bienvenido a casa_

"Oye Gaz… te das cuenta de que salimos en dos semanas?"

"Sí, y?"

"Es el día de tu cumpleaños! Eso no te emociona? Papá me pidió que te organizara una fiesta en el Cerdo de la Pizza."

"Papá estará ahí?" preguntó Gaz ligeramente ilusionada

"Eh… no. Pero yo sí!" ella gruñó, frustrada de que esa sería la doceava vez en doce años que papá no estaría con ella el 6 de junio.

"Bueno, Gaz, qué quieres de regalo?"

"Quiero que te alejes de mí lo más lejos que sea posible, que jamás vuelva a oír tu irritante voz, te alejes para siempre hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad para poder firmar una orden de restricción en tu contra y así estar más lejos. Si eras tan feliz en tu repulsivo mundo de idiotas, por qué no te quedaste allá?"

"Frogg quería que me quedara. Pero yo tenía mis obligaciones aquí, el mundo no será de Zim mientras yo viva! Así que no te preocupes, hermanita, yo siempre estaré ahí!" Dib dijo y Gaz gruñó.

"Dib?"

"Sí?"

"Cállate."

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y entró papá en persona. Ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

"Hola, hijos, tengo exactamente cinco minutos libres qué gastar en convivencia familiar." Cargó a su hija "como está mi futura cumpleañera?"

Gaz le sonrió, aunque sólo se habría podido ver si ese instante se hubiera grabado y luego se hubiera pasado cuadro por cuadro, y medido la longitud de la boca de Gaz (en mm) y también la circunferencia de su cara.

"Papá! Quería verte hace mucho!"

"Todos quieren verme, hijo."

"Sé que dijiste que no podíamos viajar a otras dimensiones, pero no puedes intentarlo? Le prometí dulces a un amigo de otra dimensión y…"

"Tonterías, Dib."

"Hablo en serio!"

"Ya basta, se acabaron los cinco minutos."

"Pero no han pasado ni tres!"

"Sí, y acaban de agendarme los próximos dos minutos a algo más importante. Nos vemos en tres semanas, niños, feliz cumpleaños, querida" como llegó, se fue.

Gaz fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, como culpándolo de que papá no se quedara más tiempo, dejó de pausar su juego y siguió como si nada.

"Ya sé qué quiero de regalo. Quiero que te vayas a la otra dimensión para siempre."

Dib suspiró. El también empezaba a querer eso.

Xxx

* * *

**Bueno...Es triste este capitulo... bueno, lo escribí sintiendome un poco triste. Pero eso fue hace mucho. **

**La verdad no tengo idea de qué hizo Zim cuando comió chocolate O.O.. que cada quien imagine lo que quiera **

**Siguiente capitulo... Más drama! No, la verdad no me acuerdo. Gracias por leer, adios!**


	8. Baby, I hate days like this

**Hola de nuevo, bienvenidos a su crossover favorito (recuerdan la cuchara? aun la tengo ¬¬) Como me voy de vacaciones mañana queria subir otro capitulo para que tengan algo que hacer mientras no estoy. De hecho no planeaba subir otro capi hasta tener al menos dos comments mas, pero aca la señorita Night (bienvenida! no te quiero matar) pagó la cuota, y muy bien.**

**El nombre de este capitulo sale de una cancion de Mika llamada Rain  
**

**Este capitulo es muy emotivo, e hizo a muchas chicas del foro de Blorch sufrir. A mi tambien me hizo sufrir mucho al escribirlo, y por eso quiero decirles que yo tambien se lo que es ser un rechazado, y que no estan solos.**

**Ni Dib está solo.**

* * *

Xxx

Tres años en la Tierra habían humanizado un poquito a Zim, y como el resto de los humanos de su edad, ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente

6 de junio, último día de clases.

Como cualquier treceañero (o bueno, como cualquier irken pretendiendo ser un humano de trece años), tenía todo el verano planeado: primero regresaría a la patética dimensión a capturar al Vortiano, se lo entregaría a Sus Altos, quienes se impresionarían tanto con su excelente trabajo, que le regalarían un arma genial con la que conquistaría a la Tierra.

Miró su pistola dimensional reparada, feliz de estar tan cerca de la vitoria, y gritó "YO SOY ZIM!"

"Computadora! Vigila el arma dimensional! N o dejes que Gir la toque!"

"No la tocaría si usted pusiera esa pistola lejos del almacén de cerdos de goma de Gir."

"Cállate! Gir!" El robot llegó de inmediato, haciendo el saludo naval y luego Dubidubeando

"Sí, amo?"

"No toques esta arma, si la tocas no te regalaré la luna."

"Pero la prometiste!" Gir tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

"Es lo que intento decirte, Gir, yo…"

"LA PROMETISTE! Quiero la luna!"

"SILENCIO! Te daré la luna, Gir! Sólo no toques esta arma!"

El robotito aplaudió y se fue saltando.

Xxx

Dib despertó de otra pesadilla, salió de su cuarto y deseó un feliz cumpleaños a su hermana, quien le gruñó como respuesta.

El quería ser optimista. Al fin y al cabo hoy había una maratón de Misterios Misteriosos, era último día de clases y comería pizza en el cumpleaños de Gaz… no podía ser tan malo…

Pero lo era. Y es que a primera hora tenía que leer un ensayo frente a sus compañeros, y no quería ni imaginar lo que le dirían… además un día como hoy, hace mucho tiempo, una Ufóloga respetada murió desangrándose mientras la vida que había creado ahora le quitaba su propia vida…. Y lo peor: Zim seguía vivo.

"Piensa en el maratón, Dib… 12 horas de Misterios… piensa en eso!" se dijo como un mantra todo el camino a la escuela, hasta que Gaz le ordenó que dejara de rezar.

"Muy bien, asquerosas criaturas subadultas, pasarán a leer sus ensayos justo ahora, en orden de lista. Empezaré con los que no tienen apellido. Dib, tu primero."

"Pero Miss Bitters, sí tengo apellido!"

"Pero tiene una mancha de café, ahora PASA!"

Dib suspiró con hartazgo y pasó frente a sus compañeros de clase.

"Mi tema es: _Gente que cambió al mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta_ y hablaré de una Ufóloga muy reconocida en su ámbito llamada Dee. Ella también era... mi mamá. Los ufólogos investigan ovnis." Todos los pubertos se quejaron en voz alta "Dee era muy importante en ese aspecto, y muchas de sus teorías hoy aparecen en programas como Misterios Misteriosos…"

"Que, como tu mamá, son una basura?" preguntó Torque y todos rieron, menos Dib.

"…Como iba diciendo… Dee era…"

"Pues si era tu mamá seguro estaba tan chiflada como tú" comentó Zita.

"Buen argumento, Zita, tienes un punto extra" declaró Miss Bitters y la niña de pelo morado sonrió.

"Y también estaría cabezona" agregó la letra M

Dib apretó los puños.

"Recientemente he descubierto que mi cabeza no es enorme en otras dim… culturas." Se defendió "Como sea, Dee era…" dijo apretando los dientes "una investigadora paranormal. En su teoría del universo cuántico, ella decía que los extraterrestres podrían ser…"

"Jaladas" terminó Torque y rieron más.

_Si todos allá te detestan, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?_

"Eso sí tiene sentido" rió Zita.

_Cuando eres un villano, entonces tienes poder sobre aquellos que te lastimaron alguna vez, Dib…_

"Preguntas al final, gracias" gruñó Dib

_Y cuando hay poder, hay venganza._

"Yo tengo una pregunta, humano Dib: ¿por qué elegiste ese tema tan idiota?"

_Y la venganza es… genial._

"Pues porque Dib es un idiota."

"Como su mamá?"

Dib entornó los ojos.

_Si te quedaras aquí, yo me encargaría de que nadie te hiciera daño… _

"Uy, pero ya viste a su hermana? Esa sí que está bien… Si tu mamá era como tu hermana entonces por idiota que estuviera, yo sí le dab…"

Torque no acabó la frase, un puño bien entrenado le había roto la nariz, y lo lanzó contra la pared. Todos contuvieron el aliento.

"Dib! Está prohibido golpear gente. Ve a la dirección. Y tú, Zim, vete con él." Gritó Miss Bitters

"Yo que hice?" se quejó Zim

"Ya me caíste mal. Váyanse!" ambos salieron del salón.

"Humano idiota! Estaba bien que te fueras, pero por qué tenías que jalar al gran Zim contigo?"

"Cállate, hoy no estoy de humor."

"Si el resto de los humanos empieza a dudar de mi normalidad por tu culpa, te asesinaré!"

Dib puso los ojos en blanco y el irken chaparrito lo embistió para ponerse encima de él.

"Mira a tu futuro invasor a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando!" Dib, más que acostumbrado a este tipo de peleas, jaló al irken de las antenas y ahora él se puso sobre Zim.

"Pues entonces quítate esos ridículos pupilentes, o haz lo que se te hinche la gana, pero por una vez, CALLATE!" Chilló y contra su voluntad una gotita de agua rabiosa se le salió de un ojo para caer sobre la cara del gran Zim, aunque no le quemó. Dib pareció avergonzarse un poquito y se levantó.

"Pido tregua por una hora. Sencillamente ninguno de los dos irá a la dirección" Zim iba a quejarse, pero el otro ya se había ido.

El irken se quedó ahí, examinando la gotita de agua. Si no le había quemado entonces era agua limpia… lo que significaba que El Dib tenía odio limpio adentro.

Zim nunca había sacado agua de los ojos (a menos de que le golpearan en su squeedily spooch, pero quién no lloraría) porque era un Zim, y ser un Zim era ser genial y un Zim genial sencillamente no podía ser infeliz, pero sabía que los irken lloraban cuando algo no les gustaba para nada, y entonces seguramente el Dib no había sido muy feliz con que insultaran a su unidad materna… lo que tampoco entendería, pues Zim no nacía de una unidad materna.

Como sea, se recriminó por perder su valioso tiempo pensando en las emociones del Dib, así que decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

El investigador paranormal estaba en un cubículo del baño, mirando todos los garabatos, la mayoría con insultos para él. Normalmente este día del año le dolía poquito, pero ahora que sabía que podía escapar a una realidad más suave donde jamás se burlarían de él, le resultaba insoportable estar aquí…

Antes de probar el chocolate, uno no lo pide todos los días…

"Pero tengo que soportar hasta detener a Zim! Sólo yo puedo salvar a… a esos idiotas…"

Bueno, se dijo, entonces acabemos con esto.

Llegó al comedor, secándose con disimulo las lágrimas y caminó hasta su mesa, donde se sentaban él, Gaz y Zim (no había muchas mesas en la sekundaria y no podían darse el lujo de sentarse cada quien en una mesa vacía, además era más cómodo insultarse así), tomó al irken de ambas muñecas y lo obligó a pararse sobre la mesa, junto a él.

"Qué haces?" chilló Zim

"Se acabó la tregua" replicó Dib y miró a la multitud "Gente! He venido aquí para decirles que Zim es un extraterrestre y ustedes unos imbéciles que suplican que el planeta sea destruido. Detrás de esta peluca hay dos antenas hipersensibles, y detrás de los pupilentes hay dos ojos de insecto de color rojo. Zim es un extraterrestre de una raza llamada Irken cuyo propósito es conquistarnos! Y sé que no me creerán, pero saben qué? Ya no me importa. Sólo quiero que sepan que algún día yo no estaré aquí y entonces ustedes serán dominados por este chico al que molestan casi tanto como a mí y lamentarán habernos humillado así a los dos! Y espero que les parta muy bonito la…"

Zim, que no había sido evidenciado así nunca, empezó a gritar:

"CUANDO TERMINARÁN LAS MENTIRTAS? Yo soy una larva humana que sufre tanto por la discriminación, ¡nadie sabe cuánto sufro! Ay, como sufro…"

"Dolor? Tú no sabes lo que es dolor, Zim! Dolor es ver a tu raza doblegándose de manera tan idiota a un extraterrestre y saber que por más que te empeñas en salvarlos ellos no quieren ser salvados, eso es dolor!"

"DEJEN DE PELEAR, SUS VOCES ME DAN GANAS DE ARRANCARLES LOS ÓRGANOS PARA USARLOS DE TAPONES EN LOS OÍDOS!" Gritó Gaz y ambos guardaron silencio. Zim se soltó del agarre y se fue, y todos le lanzaron su comida a Dib.

La siguiente clase era taller de vida feliz con Mr. Elliot. Dib llegó tarde, apestando a la salsa gravy del puré de papa que le lanzaron.

"Dib, llegas tarde, ocurrió algo?"

"Claro, tenía puré de papa en los ojos y no podía ver qué salón me tocaba…" replicó con sarcasmo y todos rieron. Pero no con él, como habría sido normal, sino que rieron de él.

"Bueno, está bien. Pasa. Estábamos diciendo qué nos haría muy felices en este momento, Dib. A mí, personalmente, nada me hace más feliz que estar aquí con todos ustedes y vivir mi hermosa vida con mi salario mínimo" lo peor es que Mr. Elliot no estaba siendo sarcástico. "Y ustedes, niños?"

"Salir de vacaciones" cantó Zita y todos gritaron en afirmación

"Estar con mi mejor mejor amigo todo el tiempo, Tooooodooo!" dijo Keef y Zim tragó saliva.

"Dominar a los humanos… Digo, las golosinas! Si, las golosinas!" Dijo Zim.

Dib levantó la mano para decir qué le haría muy feliz, pero cuando el maestro le dio la palabra se dio cuenta de que era más fácil hacer lo que lo haría muy feliz, y ya.

"Sí, Dib?"

Todos susurraron y rieron en voz baja, anticipándose a la idiotez que seguro diría el chico cabezón.

"Puedo ir al baño?"

"Claro, Dib, toma tu pase" dijo Mr. Elliot y le dio una tarjetita que lo electrocutaría si intentaba salir de la eskuela, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, Dib disimuladamente intercambió esa tarjeta por la de crédito que el maestro había dejado descuidadamente en su escritorio. Y nadie se dio cuenta.

Excepto Zim.

El humano Dib no parecía tener la urgencia de desechar todo lo que había procesado su estómago humano…. Y por qué había cambiado las fichas? Seguramente planeaba salir de la eskuela… Pero a donde iría?

A lo mejor iba a la base… Tal vez busca evidencias otra vez… o no… En el comedor dijo que si él desapareciera…..

Eso es! La larva Dib pretende desaparecer de esta dimensión! Con el arma de Zim!

Oh no, no, no, no. Zim duró un mes arreglando la cochina arma como para que el sucio terrícola se apodere de ella.

"Profesor" dijo Zim, agitando una mano en el aire "Tengo una URGENTE necesidad de ir a sacar todo lo que consumí y ahora mi estómago humano desechó."

"Tienes que ser tan específico?" preguntó una niña sentada a su lado. Zim volteó y agitó su puño frente a la niña

"URGENTISIMO!"

"Muy bien, Zim, puedes ir" dijo el maestro y el irken disfrazado corrió por los pasillos, sin tomar un pase, y corrió con sus patas metálicas (nadie lo vio, por suerte) hacia su base.

"Computadora" gritó cuando llegó a la base, jadeando. "Ubica bioregistro del humano Dib!" Gir llegó y lo abrazó "suelta, Gir, tengo prisa!"

"Primero dame un abrazo, siiiiii?"

"Gir, ya basta! Computadora, qué encontraste?"

"Buscando… el humano de nombre Dib se encuentra en la planta baja."

"Lo sabía!" Zim corrió al baño y se lanzó por el inodoro, frustrado por la lentitud.

Llegó y corrió hasta el lugar donde tenía el arma, misma arma que ahora….

Dib sostenía con una mano, la otra sosteniendo una maleta.

"Humano Dib…. No te precipites… No te lleves MI arma, YO la hice, es MIA! Si detestas tu miserable vida no me interesa, pero no involucres mis cosas en tu huida!"

Dib lo miró raro.

"Zim?" preguntó con una voz suave "Cuando domines la Tierra…. Podrías recordarles que intenté detenerte?"

"Qué estás diciendo?"

"Mándales saludos de mi parte, lo harás?"

"Suelta mi arma dimensional YAA! No fue hecha para que escaparas, es parte de mi misión irken!"

"Adiós, Zim" murmuró Dib, puso la boca de rayo en su sien y disparó.

Xxx

"De verdad no quieres venir, Doktor?" preguntó Amenaza preocupado.

"No, tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que ir al cine a ver una película sobre pingüinos que…" levantó la voz "NO SON MALVADOS!"

"SÍ LO SON!" Chilló Voltar desde la cocina, tomándose la quinta aspirina del día (ahh ese dolor de cabeza no para!).

Frogg negó con la cabeza.

"Además necesito que Apocalipsis esté lejos de mí, últimamente cuando me traga los ácidos estomacales disuelven mi ropa…." Suspiró y en otro lado el perro demonio rio y se tragó otro limón entero. Benditos limones.

Amenaza suspiró, aún no le gustaba dejar a algún amigo sólo.

"Estás bien?" Frogg sabía a qué se refería y le sonrió con toda la sinceridad posible

"Sip. Ahora, ve a ver tu película y recuerda contar el final antes de que se acabe por mí! Oh, y compra de los chocolates que me gustan!" esto convenció al gigante

"¡Claro! Ahora, ya nos vamos, pero pórtate bien, no vayas a salir sin paraguas que se ve que va a llover, no explotes cosas y no pongas música muy fuerte. Diviértete!" cantó Amenaza y salió con el rojito sobre el hombro (El gran Voltar ya no camina, eso es de gente no grande)

Una vez que ambos salieron, Frogg se acomodó en el sillón para él solito, feliz de no tener a nadie que le gritara. Además había galletitas en el horno, y todos saben que los villanos adoran las galletitas.

Como sea, después de comer galletitas, dar vuelta a todos los canales unas tres veces, ver dos programas seguidos de asesinos, revisar sus cuentas, y corregir unos planos, acabo irremediablemente tirado en el suelo, mirando fijamente el techo.

Y empezó a llover.

Frogg suspiró, odiaba la lluvia. Lluvia involucraba relámpagos, que involucraban electrocutarse. Según sus cálculos, las probabilidades de que a una persona le caiga un rayo más de una vez son de aproximadamente 1 entre 10 millones.

El ser ese 1 no lo hacía especial?

De pequeño siempre se preguntó eso.

Claro que el ser especial no lo salvó de estar solo todo el tiempo. Cuando estaba en situaciones de riesgo (como ahora, que llovía) le daba pavor estar sólo. Y ahora ansiaba estar en una sala de cine protegida, aunque fuera para ver una estúpida película de pingüinos.

O a lo mejor no, pero tal vez no estar solo…

Ojalá Dib estuviera aquí.

No sería genial que apareciera aquí, que hubiera derrotado a su alien, y que ahora tuviera todo lo que los dos habían buscado? Y que él pudiera ver otra vez esas manitas blancas?

La última vez que había sentido tacto humano había sido… bueno, le daba asco recordarlo.

Es una ecuación muy simple:

Depresión + alcohol + lluvia + motel barato + dos criaturas con garras= desastre total, cuarto destruido, heridas punzantes…

Claro que eran cosas diferentes. Porque Dib era como Frogg de pequeño y cómo no adorarte a ti mismo. Y porque Dib tampoco era un Puma.

Como sea, Frogg siguió en el piso, ahora intentando borrar de su memoria los asquerosos recuerdos que según él ya se habían borrado (les suena "el peor error de mi vida"?)

Y sonó el timbre.

Por supuesto seguramente eran Amenaza y Voltar, y como siempre, se había ido la luz del porche y no encontraban sus llaves. Frogg se levantó pero una de sus garras se enredó con la lámpara que le cayó encima. Soltó un gemido de dolor, se paró mareadísimo y abrió la puerta.

Y si, no había luz. Y por lo mismo no se veía nada.

Frogg iba a cerrar la puerta, pero un rayo lo iluminó (literalmente) y una bota negra, de alguien un poco más alto que Voltar y un poco más bajito que él, detuvo la puerta.

El doktor se hincó para quedar al nivel del recién llegado y lo abrazó, empapándose y predisponiéndose a una gripa.

Pero tenía que abrazar al recién llegado. Con todas sus fuerzas.

No fuera a ser que decidiera irse otra vez.

Xxx

**Si esta muy triste? les gusto? Este capitulo tambien me hizo sufrir porque yo, Frogg-girl de corazon, hize a Frogg tener un one night stand (acoston de una noche) con el Puma. Por desgracia capitulos como Viaje al centro del mal demuestran que Frogg si que le daba a la vieja esa, aunque mi teoria es que nomas le gusta el trajecito, razon por la cual ahora estoy disfrazada de gato de Cheshire.**

**Sip, un capi emotivo. Es que ando nostalgica porque me voy. Si no regreso, sepan que las quiero. **

**Night: Hola de nuevo, ya subi, y checa el foro al ratito, que se me esta llendo el bloqueo (justo a un dia de irme, gracias musa ¬¬) **

**Y bueno, gracias por todo, por leer y todo el show. **

**Un abrazo y una postal**

**Gloom  
**


	9. Heroes y villanos, internet y salchichas

**Regresé de la playa viva y bien, así que hay nuevo capi. Lo malo es que ya habia acabado de hacer mi boicot contra canal once, con bombas molotov y todo el show, cuando LOSE regresó al aire, razon por la que estoy muy feliz. Seguramente fue la cuchara copn la que los amenacé lo que los hizo cambiar de opinión ^^. Lo triste del asunto es que no he podido ver mi adorada serie.**

**Recuerdo que aqui nada me pertenece mas que mis muertas OCs. Que por cierto, estan muertas.**

**Muy bien, en este capitulo no pasa ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Nada. No malpiensen. No pasa nada. **

**nada.**

**Tambien cambiamos de dimensión y punto de vista muy rapido, asi que esten atentos. Estamos en la parte de accion, para sacudirnos el drama.  
**

**ya me voy. Lean, disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

Xxx

Dib estaba sentado en el sillón, cubierto con tantas toallas que parecía una pequeña larva. De la cocina salían unos gritos que le hacían preguntarse si Frogg estaba haciendo chocolate caliente o peleando con un calamar gigante.

Se sentía derrotado. Bueno, había sido derrotado por Zim, ni siquiera había luchado y sólo quería tomar la pistola dimensional que tenía en la mochila y regresar a casa. Un defensor de la Tierra que se respete no huye a dimensiones suaves ni deja que lo cubran de puré.

"No sé qué estés pensando" dijo la voz con acento desde la cocina, de la que Frogg salía con una bandeja con una taza de chocolate y un platito de galletas cubiertas de azúcar. "Pero no es cierto."

Se le resbaló la bandeja y Dib apenas alcanzó a tomarla.

"Si no sabes qué pienso entonces cómo…"empezó Dib

"No te derrotaron, sólo estás tomando un descanso."

Demonios.

"Debería volver ahora mismo… Sí, sólo fue un momento de debilidad, sólo…" suspiró Dib

"No puedes irte! Hay galletas! No quieres galletas? Fueron hechas con una receta especial…" Risa malvada

"Y por qué la risa malvada?"

"Eh…. No lo sé. Como sea, Dib, ahora estás aquí y no te dejaré salir mientras siga lloviendo así que si yo fuera tú me pondría cómodo. Y bueno, yo me pondré cómodo" Se acomodó al lado de la larva de toallas, y le pasó las galletas, pero de repente a Dib se le había venido a la mente la imagen de la bruja de Blancanieves tratando de convencer a la estúpida princesita de comerse la manzana envenenada.

Pero tenía hambre… Y las galletas se veían buenísimas. Tomó sólo una y se la comió lentamente, ante la mirada de anticipación del doktor.

Y fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Tenía que regresar a su dimensión, tenía que regresar, tenía que…

¿Qué?

_Regresar justo ahora_ se dijo Dib, ahora, antes de que tomara la segunda galleta y casi le costara trabajo tragarla.

Justo ahora, antes de que, a la tercera galleta, se acurrucara contra el villano como si fuera un gatito.

Justo ahora, antes de que comiera la cuarta galleta, antes de que se le nublara la vista, y antes de que inconscientemente acomodara la cabeza debajo de las garras del villano, ahora sí, como un gatito.

Justo ahora, antes de que el héroe se rindiera ante las atenciones del villano (ya ni hablar de las galletas)

Justo ahora…

Xxx

"Llegamos, Frogg!" cantó Amenaza, con un gorrito de pingüino en la cabeza y una bandeja llena de dulces "Hubieras ido, fue genial!"

"Para que lo sepas, Frogg, los pingüinos sí son malvados…"

"A mí también me pasó algo bueno…" comentó Frogg con una sonrisita malvada y señaló al bulto dormido en el sillón. Tanto Amenaza como Voltar soltaron un grito ahogado y se acercaron un poco.

"Wow… Cómo es que…? En qué momento…?"

Voltar estaba picándolo con el dedo y miró a Frogg.

"Por qué no despierta?"

"No lo hará en unas… 6 horas con 30 minutos."

"Cómo sabes?"

"Eso dice la cajita." Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

"Lo narcotizaste?" preguntó Amenaza

"No, sólo le di una ayudadita. Es insomne, sabías? Como sea, creo que le gustaron tus galletas. Felicidades" dijo Frogg y sin más que decir, desapareció en el laboratorio.

Amenaza miró a Voltar, como esperando una explicación y Voltar miró al forastero con una cara muy extraña, antes de desaparecer corriendo.

Seis horas con treinta minutos más tarde, Dib abrió los ojos, con la boca seca y dolor de cabeza, tirado en el piso porque Apocalipsis estaba acostado en el sillón, dormido.

Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Seguramente no estaría rodeado de toda clase de lujos en este lugar, como en su casa, pero al menos estaría feliz, verdad?

"No, no debo de pensar eso, tengo que regresar a casa, Zim… Zim podría atacar a la Tierra, tengo que regresar justo ahora… Por Mercurio, ni siquiera en esta dimensión puedo dejar de hablar sólo…" murmuró y caminó hacia su mochila, que estaba justo donde antes. Hurgó rápidamente, buscando el arma dimensional de Zim, pero ahí no había nada.

"Donde está? Sé que la metí en la mochila, o… la habré dejado allá?" se preguntó en voz baja, y ahora sacó toda su ropa de la mochila, una a una, buscando el arma.

No la encontró, pero encontró otra cosa: una de sus playeras con un gran desgarrón.

Miró alrededor, ya paranoico, buscando qué clase de criatura con garras rompería su ropa, y….

"Buscabas esto?"

Dib volteó lentamente, hacia el cuarto de Frogg, a la entrada el científico con una sonrisita rara, sujetando el arma con una garra y dándole vueltas.

"Frogg!"

"Sígueme" ordenó el científico y desapareció dentro del cuarto. Dib lo siguió. "Cierra la puerta" fue la siguiente orden y así lo hizo el adolescente. Dib intentó prender la luz, casi frenéticamente, pero el interruptor hacía cortocircuito.

"Tú…" empezó Dib, por fin atando cabos

"Esas galletas no tenían azúcar encima, eran somníferos hechos polvito. Iba a usar cloroformo, pero ya no tenía: se me acabó cuando intentaba ver una película y Voltar no dejaba de preguntar."

"Tú me dormiste?" sintió la cara del otro demasiado cerca y puso las manos para asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Frogg se estremeció poquito.

"Dijiste que eras insomne"

"Dije que a veces no podía dormir, no era motivo como para que me drogaras." Replicó Dib casi fríamente y una garra le pasó por el pelo.

"Hum…. Si, supongo que fue mi error. Pero querías regresar, todavía quieres, verdad?"

"Yo…"

"Acabas de llegar y ya quieres irte? Dijiste que no eras feliz ahí, la felicidad es un derecho, y quieres ignorarlo? Si tú –y yo también- eres feliz quedándote aquí, pues con eso basta, no?"

"Pero Zim…"

"Está muy lejos de aquí, concéntrate en lo que tienes enfrente."

"Deja de tomar lo que yo digo como una verdad absoluta!" se quejó Dib con voz débil.

"_Es_ una verdad absoluta. Mira, te haré una prueba ahora mismo. Si vas a vivir aquí entonces eres parte de nosotros."

"Hacen pruebas?" preguntó Dib con incredulidad

"No realmente, era un pretexto para ver qué pasara si metía a Voltar a una alberca con tiburones cubierto de sangre de cerdo. Claro que se vengó y me mandó a un bar gay… Sea lo que sea, normalmente no hacemos pruebas de iniciación, pero en este caso es necesario."

"y por qué…?" empezó Dib y sintió las garras metálicas cubriéndole la boca

"Shhhh!" Siseó Frogg, detrás de él, tapándole la boca y Dib lo mordió con fuerza para que lo soltara "Au!" chilló el doktor y soltó al adolescente, que se alejó rápidamente.

"Eso era necesario?" le preguntó en un chillido, agitando la garra mordida, mientras Dib se sobaba la boca porque duele morder metal (de verdad, duele)

Ambos se miraron con odio, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para que alguno de los dos se enterara.

"Como sea, eres feliz aquí? Contesta Sí o no." Dijo Frogg, sobándose la garra mordida

"Seee…"

"y te quedarías aquí aunque supieras que Zim está por conquistar a la Tierra?"

"Eh…"

"Si Zim es como Voltar, ten por seguro que jamás conseguirá conquistar al planeta…"

"Pero…"

"Si allá fuiste un _héroe_ entonces aquí te toca ser un villano." Agregó Frogg, diciendo eso de _héroe_ con desprecio.

"Tiene sentido, pero…"

"Me obligas a hacer algo que no quería hacer" suspiró el villano y encendió una vela. La diminuta lucecita se multiplicó por mil cuando en vez de sus garras doradas aparecieron otras más filosas y plateadas. Dib retrocedió lentamente, buscando la puerta.

Las garras plateadas tomaron el arma dimensional de Zim y Frogg caminó hacia Dib, acorralado contra la puerta, buscando ciegamente el pomo.

"Vas a ser un villano, no sería muy sensato ser un héroe y vivir aquí, además de que arruinaría nuestra reputación, que ya de por sí no es muy positiva..."

"Y si no quiero serlo?" preguntó Dib y las garras plateadas aplastaron la pistola haciéndola inservible frente a su cara. Después una de esas garras se apoyo contra la puerta

"Pues entonces estás atrapado" murmuró Frogg, soltó una risita malvada y abrió la puerta que se abría hacia afuera, provocando que Dib perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuera del cuarto. "Buenas noches!" cantó Frogg, de mejor humor, y cerró la puerta.

Dib se quedó sentado frente a la puerta por horas, tratando de entender qué acababa de pasar.

Pero era fácil de entender: Frogg tenía razón.

Si quería seguir siendo un héroe… estaba atrapado.

Xxx

Gaz abrió los ojos en una casa vacía y silenciosa, pero llevaba ya dos semanas así, y le gustaba estar sola. No, claro que no extrañaba a su odioso hermano. La vida era más fácil así.

Por supuesto…

Desayunó la misma pizza fría de cada mañana, con soda, y no tenía a su odioso hermano asegurándole que era más sano desayunar cereal, además de que la leche lo hacía más fuerte para pelear contra Zim. Se bañó por horas, sin preocuparle que su hermano no dejara de tocar la puerta. Y luego salió de la casa, con diez dólares para videojuegos, y no pensó en Dib en un solo momento.

Xxx

Zim sonrió una vez más. Cada día era un poco más feliz e irritante. Cómo no, si la persona que le bajaba el ego estaba en otra dimensión. Tal vez si decía que el Dib estaba muerto sería más fácil, no? Nadie lo iba a extrañar.

Ni siquiera él, Zim, lo extrañaría. No iba a negar que a veces fuera divertido, que fuera genial encontrar a un oponente a su altura, pero ahora sin Dib todo era mucho más fácil.

Y aburrido…

No, no es cierto, se recriminó Zim, sintiendo por un instante la misma soledad que sintió cuando la larva decidió estudiar ciencias de verdad. De verdad que esa vez había exagerado, no era para tanto… Pero ahora se sentía igual.

Qué tal si el Dib allá encontraba otro oponente…? No, jamás encontraría a alguien como Zim.

No, ya basta, se repitió. El gran Zim no se preocupa por larvas repulsivas, menos ahora, que estaba a días de ejecutar el plan final.

"Computadora!" chilló "Inicia el plan de Condenación de la Tierra! Gir!"

"Siii?"

"Hoy la Tierra será nuestra. Después de todo por lo que hemos luchado… Los Altos estarán orgullosos. MiniAlce!" Chilló de nuevo y el recientemente arreglado MiniAlce apareció frente a él "Empieza con la operación Embutidos." Un chillido del alce se escuchó.

"Me vas a dar la luna?" preguntó Gir

"Claro, porque ahora tendré el control, por fin la victoria será mía, VICTORIA!

Xxx

"Victoria? Seguro?" preguntó Voltar, sobándose el casco, ya que otra vez tenía migraña.

"Por supuesto! Es simple! Le quitaremos el internet a todos en la ciudad, nos darán lo que sea, todos son adictos al internet! Cuando ellos nos den todo lo que queramos, entonces, seremos…"

Voltar miraba la boca de Frogg moviéndose, pero no tenía idea de lo que le decía… Ay le dolía tanto la cabeza… Era como estar permanentemente crudo, sólo que no le gustaba tomar. Lo único que quería era que su planeta…

Espera, ¿qué? Que su planeta…? Pero ese es su planeta!

"Voltar… Voltar!" Frogg sacudió una garra frente al rojito para llamar su atención. "Qué te parece el plan?"

Cielos, no había oído NADA! Solo una vocecita y ruidos extraños, y…

"No lo sé… No me parece muy malvado" murmuró sólo por decir algo.

"Pero lo es! No podrán hacer nada en internet, se volverán locos!" insistió Dib "Si podemos? Si?" Tanto Dib como Frogg y Apocalipsis lo miraron con ojos de cachorrito.

"Eh… Está bien, adelante" Los tres celebraron y Amenaza lo miró

"Voltar, no te ves muy sano…"

"Me duele la cabeza" suspiró su líder "Pero no importa, en cuanto ejecutemos mi nuevo malvado plan de quitarle el internet a la gente, me pondré mejor."

"Llevas dos semanas con dolor de cabeza, y si visitas un doctor, con _c_?" sugirió Amenaza y su sugerencia no fue aceptada.

"Los doctores son para gente vieja. Y yo estoy viviendo dos vidas" y luego en voz baja dijo "en serio."

Xxx

Gaz caminó por una ciudad sin Dib, sin sus gritos, sin sus peleas con Zim, sin que ella se quedara totalmente sola…

_No, cállate_ se dijo. Seguramente el hambre la ponía sensible. Eso es, hambre! Nada que un puesto de Ricas Salchichaz no solucionara.

La doceañera caminó a un puesto que estaba cerca y le pidió una salchicha con mucha cátsup al empleado que estaba medio dormido (o medio tarado, tal vez) y el empleado ya le iba a entregar el manjar grotesco cuando la ventanilla del puesto se cerró de golpe, tirando la salchicha al suelo y aplastando los dedos del tipo, todo en cámara lenta para Gaz, que sólo podía ver a un chihuahua raro llevándose su comida.

Ella no lo sabía, pero eso mismo había pasado en todo el mundo, dejando a los clientes hambrientos y confundidos.

En la ventanilla cerrada que seguía aplastando los dedos del tipo, de los que salía algo que no era cátsup, apareció una pantalla que mostraba un escenario morado con un signo irken de telón de fondo, ubicado justo al centro de la ciudad.

"Zim…" gruñó Gaz con odio y corrió hacia el centro, hacia la multitud.

Ese idiota le quitó su comida! Lo pagará caro…

Xxx

"Bueno, quién dirá el discurso malvado?" Preguntó Amenaza, revisando su cuadernito por décima vez. "Ya tenemos el podio, los dulces, y el discurso, pero quién lo dirá?"

Todos esperaban ver a Voltar gritar "YO!" Pero él estaba en la cocina luchando contra sus horribles visiones.

"Voto por Dib" dijo Frogg y Apocalipsis levantó la pata.

Amenaza asintió y escribió algo.

"Voltar?" preguntó en voz alta y el otro salió de la cocina

"Ah… Sí! El plan es hoy, verdad! Y quien dirá el discurso?"

"De eso hablábamos…" comentó Amenaza.

"Por supuesto. Yo lo diré, verdad?"

"Pues no lo sé, Voltar, Dib ganó, y…"

"Ah, claro, ok! Yo… Voy arriba a… hacer algo."

"Pero ya es hora del plan!" Replicó Amenaza y el otro se detuvo.

"Entonces vamos! Si… Yo acabaré con el discurso, está bien?" dijo y Dib pasó a su lado, rozándolo con el brazo, y haciendo que Voltar dejara de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y en vez de eso viera un lugar extraño, y una cosa babosa azul, y…

"Voltar, estás bien?" le preguntó Frogg, pues se le hacía raro que le quitaran el crédito por algo y él ni se inmutara.

"Aha…" replicó el líder casi sin aire, y salió tambaleándose detrás de los otros.

Xxx

Gaz llegó al centro, jadeando ligeramente, y empujó a la gente alta que le impedía ver el escenario negro, empujó y se escabulló hasta llegar a primera fila, donde un reflector iluminaba a Zim, que estaba de espaldas, para después dar un giro y ver a sus nuevos esclavos humanos con esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa filosa. Porque entre todos ellos, Gaz sabía que él la estaba viendo justo a los ojos.

Xxx

"Comandos listos, botones listos… Cuenta regresiva iniciada. T menos 10, 9, 8"

Amenaza miraba fijamente al serio doktor, Dib intentaba mentalizarse para ser malo y Voltar trataba de concentrarse.

"5, 4" risa malvada "3, 2"

La garra dorada se acercó al botón

"uno, cero"

Clic.

_Señal propagándose a velocidad de 500 Kbits por segundo… Señal 100% propagada._

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás" suspiró Frogg y empezó a reír.

Rock Gothlington, que iba a Twittear, se quedó sin internet.

Guy, que fingía ser un supermodelo ruso para chatear con una chica linda, se quedó sin internet.

Skullosus, que veía _LOLCats _se quedó sin internet

En el cuartel militar, un chillido que heló la sangre en las venas de los militares más que cualquier ataque terrorista encendió las sirenas de Peligro Inminente:

Elizabeth no podía conectarse a Facebook.

"PAAAPIII!"

En todas las computadoras apareció el logo de LOSE.

"Esos idiotas!"

"Grr… Lo pagarán!"

"Papi! Mételos a la cárcel, haz lo que sea, pero QUIERO MI INTERNET YA!"

Media hora después llegaron los reporteros, camarógrafos, los militares y la gente furiosa gritando cosas obscenas, fuera de la guarida de LOSE, y en una pequeña tarima, los cuatro villanos miraban lo que pasaba sin inmutarse, y su perro demonio vigilando que no se acercaran demasiado los enojados ciudadanos.

Una reportera entre la multitud, se abría paso, con el camarógrafo siguiéndola.

"Reportando desde la guarida de la Liga de Súper Malvados, un grupo de villanos que después de permanecer en el anonimato por mucho tiempo, cual bomba detonante, estallaron con la peor catástrofe de Ciudad Metro: la desconexión de nuestro servicio a internet. El ambiente es pesado, la gente se pregunta, ¿qué haremos con nuestras cuentas?"

Dib subió lentamente al podio con micrófono, y Voltar permaneció a su lado.

"¿Por qué tienen tanques aquí? Eso no me gusta. Desháganse de ellos. No es necesario, ni amenazante. No sean idiotas, somos los únicos con los códigos que les regresarán su internet, es tonto matarnos." Fue lo primero que dijo y de inmediato los tanques se alejaron.

Tanto poder era casi embriagante, para un adolescente apenas escuchado.

"Devuélvenos el internet!" chilló un héroe

"No! Ustedes no lo merecen! Desperdician una valiosa fuente de información paranormal verídica en estupideces! Existen los fantasmas, existen los vampiros, existen los extraterrestres y Zim es uno de ellos!" gritó Dib, que de repente los veía como a los idiotas de su dimensión.

"Ya basta de bromas, necesito Google!"

"Jamás! No les devolveremos su internet!"

Xxx

"Es hora de revelar mi grandeza y que sepan la verdad! Se acerca la inminente ruina y viene de mi mano, yo, el GRAN ZIM he logrado conquistarlos con ESTO!" Extendió una salchicha y todos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

"Ellas no han hecho ningún daño!" gritó un hombre

"Las salchichas son inocentes" lloró una mujer y por toda respuesta Zim partió el embutido en dos (y la salchichita grito ¡ahhh muero!") Y todos ahogaron un grito.

"Me quedan tres horas para acabar un comic, necesito comer salchichas!" gritó un hombre de pelo rojo y lentes, todo vestido de negro

"Primero deberán hacer todo lo que yo les diga, y después tal vez les regrese sus… sucios desperdicios de cerdo hechos tubito.

Xxx

"Yo intenté ayudarles, y se negaron! Fueron ciegos y me harté porque yo no soy un héroe, me harté de serlo, y ahora ustedes lo pagarán! Me tienen miedo, no? Pero se burlaron de mí, me lanzaron puré de papa, me dijeron loco y cabezón! Y jamás vieron al extraterrestre que era Zim! Ahora lo verán! Admitan que es un extraterrestre!"

"Admitiremos lo que sea, pero entréganos el internet!"

"Quien demonios es Zim?"

Amenaza ahora estaba un poquito aburrido, y Frogg un poquito alterado. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea meterle tanto odio al chico…

"ADMITANLO!" Gritó Dib, fuera de sí, y empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo que Zim era un extraterrestre. Dib rio macabramente y la gente siguió gritando que Zim era un extraterrestre

"Voltar, estás bien?" preguntó Amenaza al pequeñito que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

"Es mi turno" murmuró Voltar y empujó a Dib fuera del podio, aunque al tocarlo tuviera más imágenes en la cabeza de ese laboratorio gris y una cosa azul

"Ciudadanos de Metro Town! Como mi compañero aquí pretendía decirles antes de volverse loco, hemos hecho esto para que reconozcan a la grandeza malvada del mejor villano de todos: Yo! Ahora, si quieren volver a tener sus virtuales vidas, deberán cumplir con nuestros caprichos en un plazo no mayor a 48 horas." Voltar sacó una lista de al menos dos metros de largo, sintiéndose mejor, y empezó a leer

Xxx

"Hoy inicia La Ruina Inevitable Tierra y comienza un nuevo orden mundial! Alaben a su invasor, alábenme!" gritó Zim y Gir agitaba una salchicha arriba y abajo para que alabaran a Zim. "Llevo muchos años planeando esto, intentaron detenerme, pero jamás lo lograron. Ustedes fueron advertidos por la larva cabezona y jamás lo escucharon, lo llamaron loco! Muchas gracias! Gracias a su indiferencia, hoy se extingue la raza humana y este planeta será usado como un nuevo centro comercial irken! Ahora, cualquiera que se ponga en contra del Imperio sufrirá el mismo destino que la larva humana Dib: La muerte!"

"No puede ser cierto…" murmuró Gaz y se fue corriendo

"Pero basta de hablar de él, ahora hablemos de mí! Quiero que construyan un pedestal donde pondrá un trono y alabarán a su nuevo líder, yo, el invencible, omnipotente, Zim!"

Xxx

"Harina para pastel de chocolate, helado de mousse de chocolate, no de tofu, que los niños del vecindario desaparezcan, sobre todo Steve…"

"Sigue sin importarme" se escuchó una vocecita a lo lejos

"CALLATE STEVE! En qué iba? Ah, sí: Permiso para usar las plantas nucleares, permiso de usar nitroglicerina, plutonio y uranio, y demás metales pesados, un concierto privado de Rock Gothlington, todo el oro de la ciudad, todas las vacas transgénicas de la ciudad, todos los libros de cocina de Martha Stewart…"

…

"El día mundial de Voltar, día de alabar a Voltar, día de dar chocolates a Voltar, día de los huevos de dinosaurio (y Voltar), refresco frio -pero no tanto- almohadas de plumas de avestruz, una estatua de oro de LOSE; y una placa que irá en la entrada de la ciudad que dirá: Aquí vive Voltar, increíblemente guapo genio malvado, y jefe supremo de toda la villanía." Miró a su público, unos dormidos y otros asustadísimos. "Es todo."

Amenaza parpadeó, somnoliento, y le dio un codazo a los otros dos que estaban profundamente dormidos.

Voltar bajó del podio como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Les sugeriría empezar de una buena vez, sólo tienen dos días. Si nos necesitan estaremos en la guarida." Dijo y entró a la guarida, seguido por los otros cuatro.

"No puedo creerlo, lo hicimos!" murmuró Frogg una vez adentro "Realmente lo hicimos!" dijo más alto, como si apenas entendiera lo que acababa de pasar.

"Lo sé, somos malvados!" chilló Voltar con emoción y ambos se abrazaron y dieron vueltas antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y se soltaran rápidamente.

"No fuimos un poco… duros con ellos?" preguntó Amenaza "No vieron sus caras? Tenían miedo!"

"Claro que les dimos miedo, somos los malos ahora!"

"No te preocupes, los trataremos mejor si lo quieres" lo consoló Frogg con una palmadita en su espalda

"Y ahora?" Preguntó Dib, un poco mareado por todo lo que acababa de pasar

"Nada. A esperar el efecto" replicó Frogg sonriéndole.

"Ya lo puedo ver: nuestras caras en la revista _Villanías_ entrevistas con Malvado Smiths, nos pondrán en libros de records, en el Salón de la Fama de la Maldad, será genial!" Chillaba Voltar, bailando vals con Apocalipsis, igual de eufórico (le encantaban las vacas transgénicas)

"Dinero, fama, maldad!"

Amenaza lo miró, intentando sonreír. Y no pudo.

* * *

**Bueno, recapitulando: Dib se esta vengando indirectamente de los idiotas de su dimensión porque Frogg lo amenazó con que si seguía creyendose heroe estaria muerto, Gaz inconscientemente extraña a su hermano y Zim conquistó el planeta con una salchicha, Voltar está teniendo personalidad multiple, Amenaza detesta ser un villano-villano y yo tengo puesta una camisa de chicharos. Eso no puede significar otra cosa mas que accion.**

**Prowl: Me va a doler más si me aguanto las ganas, mejor mandame un mail con todas las razones, ya sabre yo lidiar con eso.  
**


	10. Le Evil

**Otro capítulo, y este es el antecedente a la parte mas bizarra de la historia. Espero que guste.**

**También aquí aparece otra OC llamada Ophelia, pero si les cae mal, no se apuren, porque al final se muere. Y se muere bieeen cool. Físicamente es como Starling, de Storm Hawks, sólo que con ropa negra.  
**

* * *

Xxx

Ni siquiera Gaz se explicaba por qué estaba en la cama de su hermano, abrazando la almohada de su hermano y mirando los posters de extraterrestres. Las sirenas de "Alerta de invasión alienígena" no dejaban de sonar, y tuvo que romperlas.

Por supuesto que lo odiaba. Era molesto, odioso, gritón, histérico, paranoico… Pero ni siquiera todos sus defectos le hacían merecer la muerte que tuvo. Un cadáver sin nombre; ni siquiera Gaz tendría la oportunidad de escupir en su ataúd durante el funeral, no _había _ataúd. Dib era parte de los muertos sin cara. Y Zim no había sido considerado con él, pero cómo iba a saber el irken que Dib estaba obsesionado con él a un nivel casi –según Gaz- perturbador. Cómo iba a saber que era la única razón por la que Dib vivía, pues para él la pelea era como un juego, y su peor enemigo era lo más cercano a un amigo.

Pero Zim no pensó igual. Para él todo había sido cuestión de quién moría primero.

Y Dib había ganado.

Aunque ahora Zim también podía ganar…

Xxx

Pasó un día, y la ciudad buscaba frenéticamente las peticiones de los villanos, cosa difícil, por lo que todos estaban colaborando. Incluso Amenaza, Dib y Apocalipsis se pusieron a ayudar, principalmente porque Amenaza moría de remordimientos y porque Dib y Apocalipsis se aburrían solos en casa, de un día para otro Frogg y Voltar se la pasaban en Juntas de Súper Villanos (donde asistían los villanos más grandes)

Precisamente Dib estaba en el supermercado, leyendo la increíblemente larga lista.

"En serio tienen una zona de metales pesados en este lugar?" preguntó y miró alrededor, como si esperara una respuesta de su gigantesco amigo "Amenaza?"

"Jamás imaginé que uno encontraría amenazas con pedirlas en voz alta" comentó una voz frente a él y desvió la mirada de la lista de compras para ver a una chica un poco mayor que Amenaza, de pelo corto y morado.

"No, así se llama mi amigo" replicó, ligeramente incómodo.

"Aha, el villano que tiene pinta de héroe. Mira, seré breve: Me llamo Ophelia y soy estudiante en el Instituto de Estudios Paranormales y miembro del comité de Parapsicología. Vi tu discurso en la tele, cuando nos dejaron sin internet, y me di cuenta de que más que villano, tu eres un investigador paranormal, o me equivoco?" Dib la miró en shock, pues él mismo había investigado de esa escuela las últimas dos semanas y no podía más que soñar con ser aceptado.

"S-si!" gritó

"Entonces deja de perder tu tiempo, hay miles de cosas que puedes hacer… Como llamar en algún momento libre que tengas, cuando no seas… Villano. Si te interesa…" Le entregó una tarjetita y se fue.

Dib miró la tarjetita por tres minutos enteros, totalmente en shock, hasta que reaccionó y siguió buscando a Amenaza, a quien encontró escondido detrás de una montaña de latas, con aspecto de querer llorar ya, y Apocalipsis con cara de hartazgo.

"Amenaza? Qué pasó?" el pelirrojo lo miró y empezó a llorar.

"No lo sé! Iba a buscar las paletas de chocolate cuando vi que la señora Wilson estaba cargando muchas cosas, y cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda, ella… Ella… Me dijo que no aceptaría la ayuda de un villano!" Ahora sí dio rienda suelta al llanto.

"Es que _eres _un villano" replicó Dib que realmente no entendía el drama.

"Pero no quiero ser un villano-villano, sólo quiero que todo sea como era antes, cuando Frogg y Voltar estaban en casa y estábamos todos juntos, cuando mi conciencia me dejaba dormir, no puedo ser tan malvado, nunca he podido! No quiero que la gente me odie! Ya no puedo más!" lloró y abrazó a Dib con demasiada fuerza.

Xxx

Juntas Malvadas, 10 a.m

Voltar y Frogg llegaron corriendo al conservatorio abandonado donde se reunían las JSV (Juntas de Súper Villanos) El lugar por fuera se veía ruinoso, pero por dentro era una preciosa guarida de paredes rojas y muebles góticos de cuero negro.

En el comedor, bajo un candelabro que parecía telaraña, estaban ya todos sentados, con Skullosus en la cabecera.

"Lamentamos llegar tarde, _Frogg _no reparó bien nuestro GPS."

"Tú te quedaste dormido!"

"No se peleen, está bien. Es de malvados llegar tarde" Replicó Skullosus, Frogg le sacó la lengua a Voltar, quien le dio la espalda.

"Adelante, siéntense" Ofreció El Puma, con su tigre y su guitarrista detrás y les enseñó un par de sillas vacías. "_Cualquier cosa_ solo díganme" Dijo con voz suave, mirando a Frogg, que sólo bajo la mirada y jugó con sus garras haciéndolas chocar.

"Sí, sí, tráeme un refresco de uva tibio, gatito. Deprisa!" replicó Voltar aplaudiendo, ella gruñó y se fue.

"Precisamente hablábamos de ustedes…" comentó Doom Driver

"De verdad? Y qué decían del increíble Voltar?"

"Que ya casi se cumple su plazo y sencillamente no podemos cumplir con todas sus peticiones. Nos daría igual si sólo tuvieran que pagar héroes y ciudadanos comunes, pero ya que no es así…"

"Por eso queríamos pedirles si podían quitar el plazo o quitarnos a nosotros de la amenaza y devolver a los villanos colegas suyos el internet." Agregó Linemaster

Voltar iba a hablar pero Frogg o interrumpió:

"No"

"No?" preguntaron los demás villanos y Voltar

"Fuera de la Liga, no rendiremos cuentas a nadie. Todos se quedan sin internet o nadie lo hará."

"Pero sólo por eso los invitamos a las Juntas!" reclamó Rock. "porque queríamos internet!"

Frogg arqueó las cejas y Voltar los miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No era porque adoran al Gran Voltar?"

"Apestas! Ambos apestan!"

"Saben qué? Saben qué? No me importa! Yo sigo siendo un súper villano!" Chilló Voltar con la voz rota.

"Oh, eres un villano, pero no un súper villano!" declaró Von Pantaloon "Y tú, ni eso"

"Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Frogg

"Comandante Caos. Es el editor de la revista _Villanías, _de MaldadTV, en fin, él decide quién es alguien y quién… no es nadie."

"Pues iremos con Comandante Caos para conseguir el título!" se apresuró a decir Voltar

"Salió de la ciudad a una competencia de robots." Comentó El Puma

"Diga lo que diga, ustedes ya no son parte de la Junta. Si no nos van a ayudar, están despedidos."

"No pueden despedirme, RENUNCIO!" Gritó Voltar y Frogg se lo llevó arrastrando mientras gritaba groserías e insultos agitando sus diminutos puños.

Xxx

"Por qué no hablas con ellos? Les dices que no te sientes cómodo, platican un rato…"

"Y si no me escuchan?" Preguntó Amenaza, usando la décima cajita de kleenex

"Eres parte del equipo, no pueden no escucharte! Ya llegaron! Habla con ellos, mientras yo… voy a hablar por teléfono."

"Espera, no estarás ahí?"

"Es que eso es más… de ustedes, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer…" replicó Dib y se fue apresuradamente, con la tarjetita apretada contra el pecho.

Amenaza tomó aire y caminó hacia la sala, donde Frogg entornillaba algo, Apocalipsis dormía y Voltar veía la tele.

"Ehem… oigan tengo que hablar con ustedes…" murmuró el pelirrojo, los otros tres lo miraron con aburrimiento por un segundo y luego regresaron a lo que hacían. "Es importante!"

"No me hables" gruñó Voltar

"Hoy no tuvimos un buen día" suspiró Frogg

"Grrrawwwl" Dijo Apocalipsis

"Bueno… es que… renuncio."

Ahora sí, los tres lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

"Qué?"

"No puedes renunciar, no te doy permiso!"

"Por qué te quieres ir?"

Amenaza suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón, y Apocalipsis corrió a mirarlo con cara de tristeza, gimiendo

"No me gusta ser un súper villano"

"Pero no lo somos!" replicó Frogg, recordando la junta

"Esa siempre fue nuestra meta! No puedes echarte para atrás justo ahora que estamos tan cerca!"

Amenaza acariciaba al perro demonio para esquivar la mirada de sus compañeros.

"Es que nunca pensé que llegaríamos a hacer algo realmente malvado… Y ahora, de un día para otro ya nunca estamos juntos y estoy seguro de que será mejor si me voy y me cambian por otro más malvado, alguien que soporte el odio de tanta gente y que no se sienta mal porque piden cosas imposibles…"

"Jamás podríamos cambiarte! Eso es ridículo!" chilló Voltar

"Pero es lo mejor para el equipo!" replicó Amenaza con los ojos húmedos otra vez.

"No puedes irte, te necesitamos! Yo te necesito! ¿Qué más da que tan malvado seas o no? No es como que Voltar sea la cosa más mala de este mundo…"

"Escúchalo, él tiene… oye si soy malvado!"

"Alguien más malvado no nos cuidaría cuando nos enfermamos, ni sacaría a pasear a Apocalipsis ni me sacaría de su estómago y me salvaría de mi pésima suerte, ni limpiaría el cuarto de Voltar o nos haría de comer! Ni la persona más malvada de este mundo te reemplazaría!"

"Tú fuiste el que dijo _No dejar a ningún villano atrás_! Hacemos todo por ti! Hasta renunciamos a las Juntas de Malvados para pasar más tiempo contigo, no puedes irte!" chilló Voltar y Frogg lo miró, sorprendido de la capacidad de su líder de mentir tan descaradamente.

"Si no te gusta lo que hacemos, no lo hagas! Prometemos ser mejores personas, prometemos hacer lo que sea, pero no te vayas"

Amenaza miró a sus tres amigos que parecían estar a punto de llorar.

"De verdad hicieron eso por mí?" preguntó con una vocecita

"Aha!" replicaron los tres al mismo tiempo

"Oh, los quiero! Está bien, no me iré" dijo y los abrazó "Somos un gran equipo!"

"Oigan por cierto, donde está Dib?"

"Hablando por teléfono con una chica en mi cuarto… No han dejado de hablar desde que llegó" comentó Amenaza, ahora totalmente feliz, mientras los otros dos intercambiaban miradas de ¿? (No era nada común que alguno de ellos tuviera citas, cuando mucho estaba el "encuentro" de Frogg y El Puma, pero si alguien osaba recordárselo no amanecería vivo.)

"De verdad?"

"Aha, la conocimos en el súper, estaba bonita… No imaginé que Dib sería tan coqueto… Por qué nosotros no tenemos novias? Tú no tuviste una vez una piyamada con El Puma? Eso no los haría novios?" le preguntó al doktor.

Frogg se sonrojó y se atragantó con su propia saliva y Voltar ahogó una risita. En realidad nunca le especificaron al inocente pelirrojo en qué consistía esa "piyamada"

"Ah…"

"En fin, yo me retiro, caballeros, también tengo ciertas cosas que hacer. Frogg, vuelve a activar el internet de la ciudad, es vital para que funcione mi plan." Replicó Voltar, riéndose del doktor y se fue.

El rojito corrió a su baño privado y sacó la agenda telefónica, buscando en la letra C.

345 páginas después, encontró lo que buscaba.

"_Oficina del Comandante Caos, buenas tardeees"_

"Buenas tardes, habla el Gran Voltar"

"_Quién?"_

"No pienso gastar mi valiosa saliva en ti, inferior secretaría. Comunícame con tu jefe ahora."

Al cabo de un rato y de una perturbadora musiquita de fondo, se escuchó la voz del Villano

"_Si, diga?"_

"Soy el Gran Voltar, me recuerdas? Eras parte de mi equipo de hockey."

"_Ahh… no."_

"El increíble Voltar, dueño de toda maldad…"

"_Me lo repites?"_

Voltar suspiró

"El bajito que se viste todo de rojo y le quitó el internet a toda la ciudad."

"_Ahhh ya! Qué onda hermano"_

"Pues aquí nada más… Llamaba para decirte que tienes el honor de ir a cenar conmigo, el GRAN VOLTAR!"

"_Nah, no tiro para ese bando" _

"NO ME REFERÍA A ESO, ZOQUETE! Digo, nooo, tontito, no somos tú y yo, somos toda la Liga y tú." Ohhh el genial Voltar tuvo una idea "En fin, lástima que no puedas venir, ella quería conocerte."

"_Ella? Quién?" _Se apresuró a preguntar el mujeriego Comandante

"La hermana gemela de Frogg por supuesto… Deberías verla, ella sacó la belleza y él… Las manos. Vino de París sólo para conocerte, es camarera en el _Moulin Rouge_!"

"_Woow, tienes toda mi atención! Como es?" _

"Este… ella… Tiene el pelo largo y verde, digo azul, digo azul y verde; tiene un cuerpazo increíble y ojos azul oscuro, está muy bien, hasta me apena tener novia…"

"_Ohhh eso suena muy sexy! Se me hace que sí iré… Oye no sabía que tenías novia…"_

"Ehh… sí, por supuesto que tengo novia, se llama… Mleen" Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, aunque ahora que lo decía, ya lo había oído antes… no?

"_Me apunto! Entonces nos vemos a las 9 en el nuevo restaurant francés,_ Le Evil_"_

"_Le Evil? _Pero ese es carí…" El Comandante colgó "…simo"

"Ahh, total, tenemos ¼ del oro de la ciudad… Y ahora, Frogg…"

Xxx

El científico malvado estaba en su cuarto, trabajando en ese invento que ni él estaba muy seguro de la función, pero total…

Mientras trabajaba, su mente no tardó en divagar, sin poder evitarlo. Sencillamente se quedó pensando en cosas que no iban a pasar nunca, y Pumas y amigos inocentes, y…"

"Frogg, voy a pasar" dijo Voltar desde afuera

"No tienes permiso!"

"Por favor, tengo que pasar! No dejaré de cantar hasta que abras la puerta! Lalalalalalala…" Frogg se intentó tapar los oídos y se levantó a abrir la puerta, mascullando un _verdammt*_

"Ok, ok, ya cállate! Qué quieres?"

"Tu hermana gemela sí vive en París, verdad?"

"Soy hijo único." Replicó el otro con hastío

"Naa! Respuesta incorrecta!" Voltar sacó de detrás de su espalda un bate con el que golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza, y el doktor cayó inconsciente a sus pies. El rojito se sentó en la espalda del otro y sacó su celular

"Hola? Está Elizabeth Sargento? La busca Voltar. Dile que luchó contra mis hombres una vez. Sí, aha… aha." Un minuto de espera "Liz? Hola, soy Voltar. Peleaste con nosotros la primera vez que usaste el traje amarillo... Sí, ese. No soy adorable! Aha, llamaba para pedirte que…" risa malvada "necesito que me hagas un favor…"

Xxx

"_Tienes una cita mañana a las diez. Más te vale ser puntual, y vete elegante, ellos aprecian la formalidad. Les hablé bien de ti, ten por seguro que serás aceptado." _

"Cómo estás tan segura?"

"_Eres mi amigo, eso te moverá cielo y tierra." _Aseguró Ophelia

"Por supuesto" Suspiró Dib y la peli morada de la otra línea soltó una risita.

"_Relájate, te irá bien. En fin, debo irme, hoy iremos a investigar la reacción de diferentes extraterrestres al agua. Buena suerte mañana! No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí."_

Dib salió del cuarto, preguntándose si era necesario escribir un discurso o algo así…

Amenaza lo esperaba sonriendo.

"Tenías razón! Hablé con ellos, y le regresaron el internet a la gente, es más, estaban tan ansiosos por hacerme sentir mejor que iremos a un restaurant a cenar! Muchas gracias, Dib!" Lo abrazó "Y ahora, iré a prepararme, qué emoción!"

Xxx

Frogg abrió lentamente los ojos, todo se veía borroso y sentía un dolor punzante en la pierna.

"Otra vez metí el pie al ventilador, verdad?" preguntó con la voz amodorrada y una risita femenina acabó por despertarlo.

"Así se siente la primera vez, cielo." Bajó la mirada y una chica le sonrió, sentada al lado de Liz, vertiendo cera caliente sobre su pierna.

"Qué estás haciendo? Déjame!"

"No seas gay, ya casi acabamos." Replicó Liz

"Le llamas _no gay _a depilarme?"

"El rojito nos dijo que hiciéramos todo lo posible para que te vieras bien."

Frogg se levantó de golpe, con una bata rosa como única ropa, una toalla esponjosa enredada en su cabeza y la pierna a medio depilar.

"VOLTAR!"

* * *

***verdammt- Maldita sea**

**Ehehehehehe las fans de Frogg o me van a matar, o me van a adorar... El siguiente capitulo es taaan divertido... Y extraño, y perturbador... Ahhh ya quiero que llegue. Pero eso depende de ustedes, si comentan, llegará antes.  
**

**Me despido, gracias por leer.**


	11. La question c est, voulez vous?

**Bueno, les presento el capitulo mas bizarro, pervertido y enfermo de toda la historia. En este capitulo hay crossdressing, algo que si han visto LOSE saben que es muy común. Contrario a lo que dije antes, aqui no solo dejaré que perviertan todo lo que lean, _les suplico _que lo hagan. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un crossdressing, y en el crossdressing hay yaoi. Acostumbrense.**

**ADEVERTENCIA 2: este capitulo presenta altas dosis de perversiones, todo está en doble sentido, hay yaoi y acento frances. Sensibles, absténganse. Aqui pasa algo muy sucio... Pero ustedes nunca sabrán qué pasó hasta el capitulo final, cosa para la que falta muchisimo.**

**Night: Relee el capitulo con cuidado, tal vez ahora si encuentres las pistas.**

**Para entender el acento frances cambien las _g _por _r _de las palabras en cursiva.**

**El nombre de este capitulo viene de una cancion de Abba que seguro conocen, y significa: _La pregunta es, quieres?_**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Xxx

"Dib, ya vámonos! Llegaremos tardísimo! Y la reservación es a las nueve!" gritó Voltar y el chico se miró una vez en el espejo antes de correr a la sala, donde el impaciente bajito golpeaba el suelo con su pie, al ritmo de su gallinita cronómetro. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, e incluso llevaba sombrero de copa.

A su lado derecho estaba Amenaza con un traje verde y Frogg aún no llegaba, pero en su lugar estaba una mujer de espaldas, con un vestido rojo de seda que llegaba al suelo, una estola de piel beige que le cubría los hombros y un pelo larguísimo, azul verdoso y ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura, que al agitarse brillaba y soltaba una nubecita de perfume francés que embriagó al adolescente.

Dib miró a la mujer de espaldas, sonrojándose y le preguntó con señas a Amenaza quién era. El pelirrojo le sonrió y le enseñó cómo había vestido a Apocalipsis, que estaba de malas enfundado en un traje café. Dib se golpeó la frente y señaló a la mujer, gesticulando un "_quién es?" _ y el otro encogió los hombros y le dijo con señas que no le entendía y en ese momento _ella _volteó.

"Frogg?"

Dib miró con la boca abierta a su amigo, perturbado/horrorizado/shockeado, sobre todo ante el hecho de que de mujer no se veía lo que se dice mal…

EL científico usaba sombra para ojos _Explosión de Uva_, delineador de ojos _Black Shadows_, rímel _Cool Blue_, labial tono _Sexy Red_ y Lip Gloss _Sugar Sugar_.

"No preguntes" dijo, apretando los dientes, bajando la mirada, ruborizándose y jugando con el collar de perlas del que colgaba un dije de LOSE, que tenía en el cuello. "No hables, ni siquiera me mires"

"Ehh…. Voltar?"

"Es parte de una misión. Además a los meseros les gustará y me cobrarán menos, están cieguísimos."

Era perturbador, pero Frogg de verdad era una chica linda.

"Como sea, estaré esperando afuera" agregó Voltar y salió.

"Amenaza, haz algo! No sabes todo lo que me hicieron! Las amiguitas aterradoras de Elizabeth me torturaron, me depilaron _todo_, TODO! Nunca había sido humillado así en toda mi vida, no puedo salir así, me van a reconocer!" Suplicó Frogg, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo para no romperse los tobillos con los tacones, con los ojos brillantes.

Amenaza lo miró, debatiéndose. No soportaba ver sufrir a una damisela en peligro, pero…

"No lo sé, Frogg, Voltar necesita distraerse; siempre le duele la cabeza, tiene pesadillas extrañas y siempre despierta gritando…"

"No te pongas de su lado, mira lo que me hizo! Tengo puesto un bra!"

"Ok, no necesitaba saber eso."

"Mírame!" gritó y lo tomó de la cara con ambas garras para verlo, y el otro se quitó esas garras de encima.

"No sé de qué te quejas, te ves guapísima"

"No digas eso!" chilló Frogg sonrojándose.

"Vamos, será divertido! Piensa que después de esto comprenderás mejor al otro sexo! Ven, vámonos" Le dijo y lo tomó del brazo para ayudarle a caminar, pero el otro se soltó y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de voltearle la cara y golpearlo con su cabello.

Dib los siguió, un poquito perturbado aún.

Afuera, en el V-Móvil Voltar pitaba insistentemente.

"Ahh tardaron siglos! Ok… Últimos detalles… Frogg, cuida la peluca, se la intercambié a Liz por la pistolita rara."

"No me digas! La amarilla?" Voltar asintió con la cabeza "La misma pistola que LE ROBAMOS AYER A SU PADRE, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA?"

"Decidí que no es tan necesaria. Ahora, qué nombre te pondremos, Frogg…ette? Froggette… Hummm, me gusta como suena, suena un poco francés, se supone que eres francesa y vamos a un restaurante francés… Ok, ahora te llamarás Froggette."

"Eso no tiene sentido!"

"No frunzas el ceño, se te correrá el maquillaje! Una vez allá más te vale comportarte como una mujer que NO está en sus días."

"La única sangre derramada será la tuya cuando me quite estos incómodos zapatos y te ponga las garras encima!" chilló y luego soltó un _blöd Hurensohn*[maldito hijo de...] _en voz baja.

Frogg se subió al V-móvil, empujando al pelirrojo que ya iba a abrirle la puerta. Dib se sentó entre el perro demonio y el hombre humillado y fúrico, pues en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo quién sabe cual de los dos ganaría. Solo que al estar cerca del perfume francés se empezaba a atontar y sólo podía seguir viendo a la fúrica chica de vestido suave y piel de porcelana y ojos ocurísimos y labios rojos y brillantes...

"Froggette, cruza las piernas" ordenó Voltar mirándolo por el retrovisor y sacando de su aturdimiento a Dib, que rápidamente miró a otro lado.

"No me digas así!"

"Cruza-las-piernas. Ya."

"Necesito espacio para mis… cosas!"

"Estás usando un vestido, más espacio no puedes tener, ahora cruza las piernas! No lo repetiré!" el otro gruñó pero obedeció y al cruzar las piernas el vestido se levantó un poco, mostrando uno de sus tobillos, y su pie en una sandalia de tiritas de cuero negro y tacón de aguja.

"Nos vemos tan guapos todos!" suspiró Amenaza, de buen humor.

"Por supuesto. Estaciónate aquí!" ordenó Voltar.

"Pero el estacionamiento está a una cuadra!"

"Pero si no pagamos valet parking todos comemos postre!" dijo el líder y con eso lo convenció.

La pesadilla se convirtió en tortura y el pobre doktor travestido no pudo dar más de cinco pasos antes de caer al suelo.

"Froggette! Estás bien?" preguntó Amenaza

"Ay no, tú también vas a decirme así? No, no estoy bien, van a tener que dejarme aquí, ya encontraré yo la manera de regresar a casa y pedir una pizza y hacer cosas masculinas como tomar mucha cerveza para olvidar lo que se siente traer vestido..."

"No seas ridícula, te ves bien, sólo quítate el polvo del vestido. Amenaza, cárgala." Ordenó Voltar y siguió caminando.

"No te atrev… Ah!" el pelirrojo lo cargó hasta llegar al jardín del restaurant, luego lo depositó con cuidado en el piso y Dib le ayudó a caminar tomándole una garra.

"Como odio mi vida…" suspiró el doktor.

"Habla más agudo." Replicó Voltar

"Muérete" dijo, agudizando la voz

"Mientras hables agudo, está bien."

Dib siguió tomándola de la garra hasta llegar al restaurant, donde el mesero, Jules LeSimio, los vio y corrió hacia ellos.

Bueno, ella.

"_Bonjour! Bienvenue sur Le Evil!"_ cantó tomando el sombrero de Voltar y la estola de piel beige de Froggette y colgándolos en un perchero, todo sin dejar de verla "A quien tenemos aquí?"

"Tenemos una reservación a nombre del GRAN VOLTAR" El mesero lo ignoró y se puso frente a Frogg

"_Mon chérie, mademoiselle! _Dónde estabas toda mi vida?" le besó una garra y el otro se contuvo para no sacarle los ojos, abriendo la boca para soltar algo sarcástico o venenoso, pero Voltar le interrumpió.

"Ella es Froggette, y viene de Francia, París, en realidad."

"Oh, _Pagui! _La capital de _l´amour…" _se pegó a Frogg, quien apretó los labios (y el labial no se corrió, Elizabeth es buena en lo suyo!)

"Nos puedes dar la mesa, por favor?" preguntó Dib

"A qué hora es su reservación?"

"A las 9." El mesero miró su reloj.

"_Sacre bleu! _Son las 9:01! Oficialmente han perdido su reservación… Al parecer aquí no hay lugar para una belleza como usted, _mon chérie"_

Frogg miró a Voltar, quien sacudió ambas manos como diciéndole "Órale, vas" y se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno… Nos _pgreguntabamos _si_ pogía haceg _unaexcepción, solo esta vez… Es que yo tenía _tantas ganas…_" El mesero se sonrojó, sin ignorar la insinuación y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

"Eh… Síganme" dijo, la tomó del brazo y los guió a su mesa, entregándoles el menú. "Los dejo para que ordenen." Dijo, e inclinándose sobre Frogette, le susurró "_a votre service pour toujours, mon beauté"_

Ella (él) se sonrojó de furia.

"Sí hablo francés!" chilló

"Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Voltar para reírse más.

"_A vuestro servicio para siempre, belleza mía" _recitó Amenaza y todos lo vieron raro "Qué? Suena lindo."

Frogg chocaba sus garras con ansias, la mirada fija en el mantel rojo.

"Voltar, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo, vámonos de aquí! La gente me está mirando muy raro, sobre todo los hombres…. Es en serio…"

"Es que les gustas! Es genial! Una miradita como la que le mandaste al mesero, y la cena me saldrá gratis! Ahora, tienes que comportarte aun mejor que eso, porque va a venir alguien que…"

En la entrada, alguien gritó:

"Liga de Súper Malvados, ahí están!" los ojos de Voltar se hicieron enormes mientras se acercaba el dueño de esa voz, Comandante Caos "Me enteré de lo que hicieron con el internet de toda la ciudad, una jugada buenísima! Qué bueno que no estaba ahí, yo sin internet habría muerto…" apretó las manos de todos –los que parecían hombres- con bastante entusiasmo, y se detuvo.

"Oigan, no falta alguien?"

"Sí, Doktor Frogg, pero en cambio vino su hermana gemela Froggette, que vive en Francia y vino de visita" explicó Amenaza como si de verdad eso fuera cierto.

La aludida, que se estaba cubriendo la cara con el menú, lo bajó un poco y levantó la mirada.

Desde la perspectiva del Comandante, Froggette agitó su brillante pelo, provocando que una ola de delicioso perfume golpeara al villano; después parpadeó muchas veces, agitando sus largas pestañas y sus delicados párpados morados, y lo miró con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, y él miró embobado esa piel de porcelana que invitaba a tener pensamientos sucios y esos labios rojos y brillantes que se abrieron un poco para mostrar una boca perfectamente húmeda que invitaba a besarla…

Claro que en la vida real, Frogg sólo lo miraba con desprecio, anticipándose a la estupidez que diría, segurísimo de que lo iba a reconocer, y de que esto sería humillante, tan humillante…

"_Mamma mia!" _suspiró el villano, contra todo pronóstico, sin reconocerlo.

"Eso es italiano" señaló Frogg

"Por ti, baby, soy bilingüe, o trilingüe… te doy todas las lenguas que quieras…"

Dib y Frogg, los únicos que entendieron el doble sentido, lo miraron con asco.

"Este… voy al baño" Un pie lo golpeó debajo de la mesa "Digo, tocador! Vuelvo enseguida." Dijo Frogg y se fue caminando como pudo. Mientras, el Comandante se había sentado al lado de Dib, con una sonrisa nada inocente.

"Ese fue su amor por mí inundando el piso" le susurró y Dib soltó un gruñido de asco.

Pasaron cinco minutos y las miradas de competitividad que se dirigían el Comandante y Jules habrían podido matar a una vaca.

"Donde demonios se metió es…a tipa?" gruñó Voltar en voz baja "Eh, empiecen a ordenar, voy a buscar a Froggette." Dijo y fue al baño, donde Frogg llevaba cinco minutos…

Decidiendo a cuál de los dos baños entrar.

"Qué haces?"

"Intento decidir de qué lado salgo de aquí!"

"No seas tonta! No ves lo que pasa?"

"Veo que te detesto, veo que te mataré, veo que odio ser mujer y seguir todos tus caprichos, eso veo!" Se levantó el vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla para sacar un arma con la que apuntó a Voltar

"Ok! No te precipites! Juro que es la última vez que pasa esto, pero no lo entiendes! Siempre hablas de ser el mejor villano del mundo, y cuando tenemos la oportunidad de serlo, te haces para atrás! Ese tipo enamorado de… tu versión femenina es Comandante Caos! Lo recuerdas? El decide quién es quién y quién no es nadie! Si con tus encantos femeninos lo convences de nombrarnos los mejores villanos, le estaremos cerrando la boca a quienes dudaron de nosotros! Y lo único que necesitas para tener el mundo a tus pies es un bra con relleno!" Dijo Voltar

El efecto fue el esperado, y el otro bajó lentamente el arma.

"Está bien… Pero si intenta pasarse conmigo, juro que me largo!"

"Sí, si, seré el primero en ayudarte a salir, pero por favor, piensa en el equipo!" suplicó Voltar y Frogg suspiró.

"Está bien…"

"Entonces guarda tu arma de donde sea que la hayas sacado -no quiero saber- y vámonos!"

Llegaron de regreso a la mesa y el Comandante se apresuró a pegar su silla con la de Froggette.

"Por qué tardaste tanto, corazón?"

"Es que la pobre aún no distingue entre los baños de hombres y mujeres…" explicó Voltar con una sonrisita tonta.

"Me _acostumbgué_ a _homme_ y _femme. _Que tonta soy_" _rió ella

"Te ves tan bonita cuando te avergüenzas…" murmuró el comandante y la miró a los ojos por unos instantes, antes de que ella bajara la mirada, sonrojándose un poco y soltando una risita.

Desde otra mesa, Jules soltó un gruñido y corrió a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados.

"_Mademoiselle_! Sólo usted falta de ordenar!"

"Tiene razón, Froggette, ya todos ordenamos! Pero no importa qué pidas, te aseguro que todo se ve buenísimo" dijo Amenaza, con una sonrisa radiante ante la mirada de ternura que le dedicó la chica.

"_Gacias_, _cogazón… _huh, _pego_ el menú es tan extenso!... que _debegia pedig_? Tú que me _gecomiendas_?" le preguntó al Comandante haciéndole ojitos.

"Eh…."

"Ah! Ya sé! _Quiego_… las _vieigas_ con vino blanco… _pego tgae_ dos _tenedogues_, _paga compagtig_"

"Las vieiras son afrodisiacas, sabías?" le dijo el Comandante con una sonrisa de galán.

"De _vegdad_? Jo! qué _veguenza_! _Espego_ que no me pase nada… _pego_ si algo _pasaga_, tú me_ salvaguías_, no es así?"

"Eh… Frogg…ette, las vieiras no son muy baratas…" le dijo Voltar, mirándola un poco feo. Y la otra pasó una garra por la garganta del comandante, que soltó una risita tonta y le aparecieron corazoncitos flotantes.

"Oh, _pego_ mi buen amigo aquí no _pegmitigá_ que _muega_ de _hambgue, vegdad_?"

"Eh… S-sí, claro que sí, yo pago todo lo que pidas, nena!"

Jules estaba verde de celos

"Y de tomar? Mademoiselle?" preguntó Jules

"Oh, sólo un poco de limonada, nada _segio_… Y tú, _mon coeur, _qué _peguiste_ de _tomag_?"

"Eh... Pues te estaba esperando a ti…" replicó el Comandante y le pasó disimuladamente su bebida a Dib que lo miró con suficiente desprecio como para que Zim se sintiera querido por él.

"Excelente! Uy sabes qué _considego_ genial que pidan los _hombges integuesantes_? Tequila…"

Voltar, que empezaba a ver para donde iba el plan del doktor, le dio un trago a su refresco de uva para no soltar la carcajada.

"Tequila? No es…un poquito fuerte, cariño?"

"Me encantan los _hombgues fuegtes_…" replicó la otra pasando una garra por su mano, y el tipo se sonrojó totalmente.

"Eh…, me traes un shot de tequila, por favor?"

Amenaza estaba totalmente feliz, Apocalipsis estaba en algún lugar espantando gente y Dib estaba totalmente extrañado del paso de Frogg de asqueado por tanta atención a absolutamente deseoso de ella.

Así pasaron la noche, entre insinuaciones, y shots de tequila más y más continuos, comida francesa, celos y frustraciones, y cuando ya habían pedido el postre, Apocalipsis había regresado y Amenaza trataba de distraerlo, pues ya estaba ansioso.

Comandante Caos, que ya estaba más que ebrio por causa del tequila que tomaba para "impresionar" a Froggette, se levantó y tomó el micrófono de la cantante, en el centro del restaurant, llevándose a todos en la mesa con él.

"Gente del mal!" gritó y por ser el Comandante Caos, todos lo miraron. "Quiero decirles que *hip* Estos chicos que etsán aqupi [no son errores tipográficos, así de borracho estaba] conmigo, mis amigos, mis mejores amigos!" abrazó a Dib, quien lo empujó totalmente asqueado "Son de la Liga de Súper Malvados y son los mejores! *hip* y esta mujer, esta hermosa mujer que ven aquí" Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Froggette "Es la más hermosa, y estoy totalmente *hip* enamorado de ella." se hincó y le tomó una garra "v_oulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soi?_*[En pocas palabras: Quieres coger conmigo esta noche?]_" _

Todos ahogaron un grito, y Froggette se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Ahí estaba. Había cruzado la línea. Pero aún no decía todo lo que necesitaban que dijera, y Voltar se acercó

"Dime, crees que somos los mejores villanos de todo el mundo? Dilo!"

Apocalipsis, harto de los juegos que Amenaza creaba para distraerlo, presintió el aroma del miedo mezclado con perfume francés. La francesita tenía miedo. Y el miedo era delicioso.

"Por *hip* supueto! La Liga de Súper Malvados es la más malvada de todo el mun…" empezó, y un gruñido y un grito horrible lo interrumpieron, e incluso le quitaron la ebriedad del susto.

El perro demonio se había tragado a su chica.

En cinco segundos Amenaza sacó a la mujer del estómago del perro, totalmente empapada, pero con el maquillaje intacto. Pero Frogg había recuperado su antiguo yo y, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer -de decir, retrocedió asustadísimo, avergonzadísimo, tropezó un par de veces y corrió al baño.

Voltar le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Dib, quien corrió detrás de él.

Dib llegó al baño justo cuando Frogg acababa de limpiarse los ácidos gástricos y ahora intentaba romper el vidrio de la ventanita del baño, a unos dos metros del suelo, con un zapato de tacón.

"Qué haces?" preguntó Dib.

"Huir" Replicó el otro y el vidrio por fin se rompió, intentó subir de un salto pero el vestido hizo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Frogg soltó un gemido de dolor y suspiró.

"Por supuesto, justo cuando iba a proclamarnos los mejores villanos del mundo, cómo no lo vi venir?" se tapó la cara con las garras y cerró los ojos "Ya veo a Voltar disfrazándome a cada rato para que el idiota diga lo que tiene que decir, y yo aquí perdiendo mi dignidad coqueteándole como un imbécil, no puedo creer que haya tenido que coquetear tanto… Argh, que voy a hacer con mi vida?" soltó y suspiró

"En mi opinión, el coqueteo era demasiado realista" replicó Dib con una voz suave. "No me gustó para nada…"

"Lo sé, exageré." Gruñó Frogg

Mientras tanto, fuera del baño, un hombre medio borracho y un mesero enamorado se gritaban cosas, mientras Voltar seguía lamentanto que el plan no estuviera saliendo bien y Amenaza seguía regañando al perro demonio, que estaba lo que se dice muerto de risa

"Apocalipsis! Nunca lo imaginé de tí! Pobre Froggette, no puedes meterte con una dama! No es nada educado. Voy a ir por ella y más te vale pedirle perdón, ok?" El perro demonio puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo cara de perrito tierno "Awww... No puedo enojarme contigo... Pero más te vale pedirle perdón. Ya vengo."

El pelirrojo escapó de la confusión y corrió al baño, tocando la puerta

"Dib? Estas ahí?" preguntó, y cuando nadie respondio, abrió la puerta. Sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared, Dib lo miraba con aire de aburrimiento.

"Ahí estas! Y Froggette?"

"Este… Creyó que venía el Comandante y se encerró. Intenté hacerla salir del cubículo, pero no quiere! Es demasiado necia"

"Froggette, quieres salir?"

"No!" gritó una voz desde el cubículo

"El Comandante dice que lo lamenta mucho. Por favor, Froggette, sal."

"Váyanse, en un minuto voy!" gritó ella.

"Quién entiende a las mujeres?" suspiró Amenaza y sacó a Dib del baño "En fin, vamos a decirles."

Caminaron al restaurante, donde el Comandante parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Y mi chica?"

"Viene enseguida, está un poco avergonzada" explicó Dib y justo cuando decía eso Froggette salió, ligeramente roja y con el labial ligeramente corrido.

"Cariño! Estás bien! Oh, se corrió tu precioso maquillaje!"

"Es que tenía que _tapagme_ la boca con un papel _paga_ no _gitag_ de la humillación!" Exclamó Froggette "Estoy tan _avegonzada_! Hasta me puse _goja_! Que _hogog_ que hayas tenido que _veg_ eso!"

"Ayy no te preocupes, linda, te lo compensaré. Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa a tomar un café o lo que quieras?"

"Con todo respeto, Comandante, creo que lo mejor es que cada quien regrese a su casa" comentó Amenaza

"Además su vuelo a París es mañana por la mañana, y es mejor que duerma temprano" agregó Dib.

El comandante pareció entristecerse.

"Bueno… Este es un hasta luego… Cuando regreses de París, preciosa, no dudes en buscarme"

"Lo _hagué_." Replicó ella y el Comandante se inclinó para besarla, pero los otros tres la jalaron rápido y salieron del restaurante.

Xxx

"Brillante actuación, Frogg!" cantó Amenaza una vez que estaban en el V-Móvil, con Voltar manejando, frustrado del gran fallo en el plan.

"Sí, lo único que salió mal fue… TODO! Si no hubieras dejado a tu mala suerte infectarnos, todo habría salido perfecto!" chilló Voltar.

"Voltar, si pudiera controlar mi mala suerte, _no tendría_ mala suerte."

"Voltar, no le hables así a una dama! Para mí todo salió perfecto: El restaurant es acogedor, la comida era deliciosa, y todos eran muy amables…"Comentó Amenaza con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, debo admitir que Apocalipsis y Frogg hicieron un gran trabajo cuando mi buen perrito se lo tragó, así el Comandante nos pagó la cena a todos de la vergüenza. Bien hecho, chicos." Apocalipsis rió y Frogg cruzó los brazos.

"Yo sigo impresionado de lo guapos que nos vemos todos… Dib, deja de morderte los labios, ya los tienes rojísimos!"

"Perdón"

"Sip… me gustó el restaurant. Creen que volvamos algún día?"

"Sólo si la señorita acepta otra vez…" Comentó Voltar sonriendo

"NO, JAMAS LO VOLVERE A HACER!"

Llegaron a la guarida y Frogg corrió al baño, donde duró dos horas encerrado antes de salir, otra vez normal, otra vez de hombre, y sentarse en el sillón, donde los demás estaban sentados también.

"Ay, para qué te quitabas el disfraz, te veías bien!"

"Gracias, fue repulsivo." Replicó Frogg, que una vez de regreso a su antiguo yo, empezaba a ver las cosas con humor.

"Llegué a pensar por unos segundos que realmente te gustaba el Comandante… No eres gay, verdad?" preguntó Voltar

"Por supuesto que no, idiota! Era actuación!"

"Pues te veías fabulosa!" agregó Amenaza "Eres muy buen actor! Cómo supiste actuar tan bien?"

"Frogg ha vivido en carne propia el trato de una _femme fatale _verdad, Frogg?" replicó Voltar burlándose y el otro lo miró feo, y ante la mirada de curiosidad de Dib y Amenaza, se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto.

Xxx

* * *

**El nombre me lo piratee de otro fanfic de LOSE jajajaja mala yo, mala yo, pésima yo. Busquenlo, se llama Evil Needs a Boost, creo que es el mejor fic que he leido de LOSE, y de los mejores en general.**

**El nombre del maquillaje era una parodia de Avon. Y creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ojala hayan disfrutado. La verdad yo sí me divertí mucho al escribir esto.**

**El siguiente capitulo se enfocará más en Zim y Gaz, y su monstruosa dimensión.**

**Aprovecho este espacio para desearle felicidades a la señora que me trajo al mundo, aunque no le dí permiso de traerme, pero total.**


	12. Game Over, Zim, y como engañar a alguien

**Bueno, el capitulo anterior fue un poquito controversial... pero en fin...**

**Hoy vengo a traer una razon por la cual deberán odiar a mi OC y esperar ansiosas cuando se muera**

**En México, "hacer piojito" es masajear el cabello de alguien y no tiene connotación sexual en absoluto. Es todo.**

* * *

Xxx

Dib abrió los ojos lentamente y miró su reloj. Tres horas. Excelente.

Hoy era su cita en el Instituto de Estudios Paranormales y Ophelia le había prometido un tour si llegaba temprano, y el lugar tenía fama de ser tan enorme que él tenía que verlo todo.

Se levantó de un salto, y en menos de veinte minutos record-, ya estaba listo, corrió a la cocina a tomar lo que fuera de desayunar y ya iba a salir corriendo por la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo:

"A dónde vas?" Dib se sobresaltó y volteó para ver a Frogg medio acostado en el sillón y con un café entre las garras.

"Frogg! me asustaste! No te vi…"

"Cómo ibas a verme, si vas tan rápido que en vez de tomar una manzana tomaste la pelotita de Apocalipsis?" replicó Frogg con una sonrisa sarcástica "A dónde vas?"

Dib miró la pelotita, a la que estaba a punto de morder, y la lanzó al piso.

"Yo… qué haces despierto tan temprano? Es sábado y apenas son las siete!"

"No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas transexuales."

Dib sonrió ligeramente.

"Es por lo de ayer? Todavía hueles a perfume."

"Sí, ya me olí."

"Y no se te quitó bien el delineador. Y los labios aún se te ven un poco rojos."

"Cállate, no me cambies el tema! A dónde vas?"

"Sabías que hay una escuela paranormal en el centro y me dieron la oportunidad, casi increíble pues a nadie le dan esa oportunidad, de presentarme a una entrevista?"

"Dib!"

"Ya sé lo que opinas de los estudios paranormales, pero admites que tienen fundamentos verídicos y científicos, conoces a Zim, tu jefe es un extraterrestre y yo vengo de otra dimensión! Lo paranormal existe! No te cierres como mi papá, te prometo que no descuidaré mis labores de villano, es más, si rompo mi promesa puedes abrirme vivo con tus garras plateadas" suplicó el adolescente.

"Yuck."

"Eso es un si? Además sólo voy a una entrevista, es casi imposible que me acepten! Por favor, por favor, juro no volverte a pedir nada, te haré piojito el resto de tu vida, pero por favor!" Dib suplicó juntando las manos

Frogg lo miró fijamente, con una garra sobre su barbilla. Eso del piojito sonaba tentador…

"Hum… Está bien. Quieres que te lleve, o te da miedo cómo manejo?"

Dib, que no sabía a qué se refería, sencillamente dijo que sí.

Gran error.

Xxx

"Por la cara verde que tienes, estoy segura de que el primer lugar que visitarás será el baño, o me equivoco?" Ophelia rió. "He visto extraterrestres menos verdes que tú." Como Dib no contestó, la chica prefirió tomarlo del brazo y meterlo al baño (De mujeres, al fin y al cabo no había nadie en el instituto), meterlo a un cubículo, y con destreza de bulímica, hacerlo vomitar.

"Para empezar, quién era ese loco que te trajo aquí a 300 km/h? Es de la Liga, no? Otro villano. Una vez intentó tapar todos los baños de la ciudad… No fue lindo. Estaba en esos días del mes y casi muero…" comentó ella, recargada contra la puerta cerrada donde su amigo sacaba todo.

Dib salió del cubículo limpiándose la boca con la manga del chaleco.

"Y luego qué pasó?"

"No quieres saber, chico. En fin, vinimos aquí a que conocieras el instituto, y sé perfectamente a donde ir, sígueme!"

Lo tomó del brazo de nuevo y lo jaló a una puerta herméticamente cerrada, a la que tuvo que dar identificadores de voz, de ADN, de pupilas, de huellas dactilares, de sangre, y hasta de saliva, para que esa puerta se abriera y los dejara pasar por un corredor de paredes de cristal detrás de las cuales había extraterrestres disecados, aletas de monstruos marinos, muestras de ectoplasma fantasmal y meteoritos.

Dib miraba todo con la boca totalmente abierta.

"Por Júpiter, esto es genial!"

"Aha, sólo un investigador paranormal que se respete apreciaría todo esto. Pero quería que vieras esto" agregó ella sonriendo y lo llevó al final del corredor, donde en un pedestal había un libro gigantescamente gordo.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó Dib y se acercó a ver la portada "_Todos los misterios paranormales resueltos: Guía de los extraterrestres existentes en este y otros universos, fantasmas, monstruos y otras cosas que solo le interesarían a un investigador paranormal_. Qué titulo tan largo…"

"Aquí viene todo lo que te puedas imaginar." Explicó ella. "Tooodoo. Adelante, ábrelo, prepárate a perder tu cabeza."

"No hablas literalmente verdad?"

"Ha, cariño, si supieras… La NASA mataría por poder abrir este libro."

Dib abrió el libro lentamente, esperando que lo iluminara un rayo, o que empezara a flotar, o algo, pero no pasó nada. Animándose, empezó a leer la zona de "extraterrestres de otros universos" sorprendiéndose en encontrar caras familiares, unas imágenes y descripciones de naves irken y una foto borrosa de lo que parecía un irken bastante enojado.

Presa de un presentimiento, Dib cambió de página, unas páginas más adelante, hasta que llegó a la que buscaba: "Vortiano"

Estaba en blanco.

"Por qué no hay nada?"

"Nadie sabe nada de los Vortianos, Dib." Explicó Ophelia y una voz muy grave de una persona muy alta que eclipsó la luz que usaba Dib para leer, respondió por la chica.

"Ophelia y yo hemos investigado a los Vortianos desde hace veinte años, y ella tiene veintitrés." Dib volteó para ver al hombre, vestido de traje y con pelo morado como ella, pero con un poco de canas.

"Espera, desde los tres…?"

"Y nunca hemos encontrado nada, sólo una foto borrosa de un Vortiano beige. Pero por qué te interesas en esa raza? Sabes algo de ellos?" El hombre lo sacudió de los hombros

"Eh…."

"Papá, suéltalo! A qué viniste?"

"Es que los del Consejo llegaron más temprano, y decidimos adelantar la entrevista. Sígueme Dib." El casi investigador paranormal lo siguió por el mismo corredor de paredes de cristal, a una salita de conferencias, donde había muchas personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa de acero con cara de pocos amigos, y un par de guaruras gigantescos esperando de ambos lados de la puerta.

Dib tragó saliva y se acercó, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que siguiera, y en cuanto dio un paso más, todos lo miraron.

"Te llamas Dib, verdad…?" preguntó una mujer

"Eh... sí."

"Dinos, Dib, qué es un ovni?"

Xxx

"Computadora! Comunícame con Mis Altos!"

"Por última vez, señor, las líneas irken están cerradas por el Año Nuevo Irken."

"Año Nuevo Irken? Desde cuando cierran las líneas en el Año Nuevo?" pregunto Zim.

"Llamaron hace una semana para decírselo, no lo recuerda?"

_Flashback_

"Nos estás escuchando, Zim? La próxima semana no podrás comunicarte con nosotros porque… porque…" empezó Rojo

"Porque es el Año Nuevo." Agregó Purpura.

"Pero faltan tres meses para el Año Nuevo!" replicó Gir que estaba por ahí de metiche.

"CALLATE! Sí, eso, el Año Nuevo! Y cerraremos las comunicaciones durante toda la semana así que no te molestes en hablar…"

Ambos Altos miraron a Zim, que llevaba toda la conversación diciendo algo de dominar a los humanos, y que por fin había derrotado a ese Dib y que ya casi lograba la dominación total, que sólo necesitaba un arma…

"Zim, nos estás escuchando? No podrás llamar la próxima semana…"

"Debieron verlo, fue tan genial! Yo, el gran Zim, por fin lograré la dominación total, estarán orgullosos!"

"Y no le preguntes a los demás irken al respecto, porque te mentirán, la verdad es que a todos les cortamos la comunicación, si te dicen que ellos si pueden comunicarse están mintiendo." Agregó Rojo

"Cuelga de una buena vez! Hahahaha no puedo creer que lo haya creído! Año nuevo irken. Qué gran tajada, compañero!"

"Gracias, gracias, déjame colgar y disfrutemos nuestra semana sin Zim!"

_Fin flashback_

"Ahora que lo dices….creo que si dijeron algo al respecto…" Comentó Zim. "Computadora! Haz que mis esclavos humanos busquen una manera de comunicarse con mis Altos, pero selecciona a los más listos, no tanto como yo, pero sí listos."

"Localizando… La gente de coeficiente mayor a 130 está… en general escondidos en laboratorios y jugando videojuegos para escapar del horror de la invasión…" Dijo su computadora.

"Entonces la nueva ley del OMNIPOTENTE ZIM será esta: Se prohíben los videojuegos! Y ahora si, los casi listos humanos tienen que trabajar para mí."

Xxx

Gaz caminaba por la calle, como era su costumbre. Alrededor de ella había gente con uniformes negros y morados, y de momento construían estatuas de su amo, el Gran Zim.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró el gigantesco pedestal sobre el cual estaba la nueva guarida de Zim, con una salchicha gigante en la punta, recordándoles la razón por la que debían obedecer.

_Idiotas, _pensó. _Mira que rendirse ante ese tarado por unas estúpidas salchichas…_

Mientras a ella la dejaran en paz, estaría todo bien. Claro que no la habían dejado en paz, pero el incidente de la muerte de su hermano era como una gota más y una vez que se llenara el vaso… pues ojala Zim sobreviva.

Pero fuera de quitarle a su odioso hermano, el irken no había hecho nada para perjudicarla a ella, que siendo parte del minúsculo sector inteligente, los que no se rendirían por una salchicha, tenía derecho a no hacer nada, comer pizza y jugar videojuegos, como siempre lo hizo.

Siguió caminando, con la mirada clavada en su videojuego, cuando se escuchó una voz de trueno -la de Zim intensificada unas cien veces-

"Esclavos humanos, el OMNIPOTENTE ZIM tiene un nuevo mandato! Todos aquellos con coeficiente intelectual de más de 130 deberán ir al palacio de su dueño porque ayudarán a establecer contacto con mis líderes. Mientras tanto, por decreto oficial, desde hoy están prohibidos esos juegos de video que siempre juegan con sus…. Asquerosas manos!"

Gaz ahogó un grito cuando una computadora con patas de araña le arrebató su Game Slave III antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Miró a la pantalla con patas alejarse corriendo y soltó un grito aterrador.

La última gota que derramó el vaso.

Oh, Zim, estás tan jodidamente muerto…

Xxx

"Esa es una cuestión muy interesante: Los extraterrestres deberían ser tratados como amigos o enemigos? Hum… Yo considero que lo fundamental sería investigar sus intenciones, pero una investigación profunda, tal vez una lectura de mentes serviría bastante bien, para saber si realmente podemos considerar a un alienígena amigo o enemigo... aunque también hay que tomar en cuenta que algunos son más inteligentes que nosotros, no todos, por supuesto, hay algunos bastante idiotas, pero a lo que me refiero es que podrían hacer cualquier cosa con tal de esconder sus verdaderas intenciones… después de todo si vienen a este planeta es por algo, no lo creen? Entonces mi opinión es que un extraterrestre deberá ser considerado culpable e invasor hasta que se demuestre lo contrario." Declaró Dib y sonrió.

Los jueces escribían rápidamente en laptops, atentos a lo que decía el joven y posiblemente futuro investigador paranormal.

"Es todo." Dijo Dib y algunos aplaudieron, una de las mujeres se secó una lagrimita.

"Eso fue… brillante. Contestaste mejor que nadie a las preguntas de conocimiento general, tu opinión es increíblemente cierta, Dib, estás aprobado por el consejo para ser parte del Instituto!" dijo el jefe,(El papá de Ophelia) levantándose de su silla y estrechando la mano de Dib, secándose las lagrimas con la otra mano.

Dib sonrió la sonrisa más grande en toda su existencia de trece años.

"Wow, de verdad? Soy miembro de la escuela más grande de Estudios paranormales? Esto no es un sueño? No, ya se, ese idiota de Zim otra vez, verdad? Seguro él me hizo ver todo esto… Ahora que le hice? No le lancé ningún muffin…"

"Dib, no estás soñando. Eres bienvenido. Una vez que cumplas los requisitos, estarás estudiando Ciencias Paranormales para septiembre de este año."

Dib que parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción, se detuvo.

"Espera, requisitos?"

"Por supuesto! No dejamos entrar a cualquiera que se machetee el articulo de _extraterrestres _de la Wikipedia"

"Por supuesto…" murmuró Dib, con un mal presentimiento.

"Aha, el primer requisito: Tienes dinero para pagar 500 dólares de colegiaturas cada semestre, sin contar los extras, o sea el equipo paranormal profesional, que también es obligatorio y tiene un precio de 100 dólares?"

Dib tragó saliva. En su dimensión por supuesto que poseía todo ese dinero, aunque su padre jamás le habría financiado ese tipo de escuela. Por otro lado, L.O.S.E jamás devolvió a los ciudadanos lo recaudado cuando les quitaron el internet, y le constaba que tanto Voltar como Frogg de momento eran más ricos de lo que uno se imaginara (Y Amenaza… bueno, a él le hacían feliz los libros de Martha Stewart); tal vez Frogg podría ayudarle a pagar… Aunque odiara la "pseudociencia" tanto como su padre, era más tolerante.

"Se podría decir que sí" Replicó Dib.

"Excelente! Entonces estás aceptado! Sólo necesitas un video de una biopsia a un ser extraterrestre grabada y hecha por ti mismo y estarás en esta institución en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"Tengo que atrapar a un extraterrestre para entrar?"

El jefe lo miró extraño.

"Nos consta que conoces a varios."

"Se refieren al rojito? Nooo, él no es un extraterrestre, sólo es…"

"Tú sabrás, Dib. Buenas tardes."

Los gigantescos guaruras lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sacaron del cuarto, afuera del cual esperaba Ophelia

"Y bien?"

"Pues… necesito capturar a un alienígena… Donde está Zim cuando lo necesito?"

"Capturar a un alienígena, será fácil! O qué, no crees que puedas?" preguntó con burla

"Por supuesto que sí, yo vivo con uno!" replicó Dib y ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

"Es en serio? Dib, te juro que si mientes yo…"

"No, es en serio! Voltar es un Vortiano, pero no puedo matarlo, técnicamente es mi líder… Amenaza me mataría si le hago algo y Frogg… bueno, creo que a él le da igual, pero no puedo matarlo!"

"Una _biopsia_ no implica muerte, o si?"

"De cualquier manera!"

"Dib, tienes todo lo necesario para ser el mejor investigador paranormal de Ciudad Metro, no, del mundo entero! Tienes el potencial, la experiencia, la imagen, y tienes al extraterrestre! No puedes ignorar tu sueño por un osito cariñosito tamaño jumbo y un tipo que tiene manos de jueguito de atrapar peluches! Es tu sueño!"

"Pero son mis amigos…"se defendió Dib, aunque la palabra sonaba extraña en su boca.

"Y? Como sea, será mejor que nos relajemos un poco. Yo te llevo a tu… guarida." Suspiró Ophelia y lo guió a un carro increíblemente moderno y cool.

El camino de regreso a la guarida lo hicieron en total silencio, aunque en la –enorme- cabeza de Dib había muchísimo ruido.

Y si el…? Y si no…? y si…?

Qué le iba a decir a Frogg? "Este… bueno, me aceptaron, pero tengo que desmembrar a tu jefe"? no, a Frogg le gustaría que desmembraran a Voltar, pero qué tal Amenaza? Era grande, podría hacer daño si quería, aunque lo cierto es que nunca quería. Pero a semejante persona –la más amable que había conocido Dib en su vida- sería capaz Dib de arruinarle la existencia pacífica e inocente?

Después de todo lo que había hecho el gigante con él, sería capaz de hacerle eso? Después de llevarse bien con Voltar, aunque pelearan muchísimo (lo que de hecho les divertía a ambos) después de que el "villano" le prestara su casa y aceptara que se uniera al grupo, sería él, Dib, capaz de matarlo por fama?

"Ya estamos aquí." Murmuró Ophelia "Si cambias de opinión, llámame. Solo recuerda, Dib que un investigador paranormal no necesita a nadie. Ni a villanos sentimentales, ni a nadie más."

"Lo tomaré en cuenta" replicó Dib secamente y salió del auto, para entrar a la guarida.

Apenas el adolescente salió, un celular sonó en el bolsillo de la chica:

"Hola? Ah, papá, eres tú… No, aun no acepta… No me digas eso! Confía en mí, él traerá al Vortiano y cuando lo haga, el pequeño Dib será eliminado y el crédito, y la inmensa cantidad de dinero, irán a nuestros bolsillos…" Ophelia rió malvadamente "Tú confía, yo sé lo que hago. Llamará. Ya lo verás…"

Xxx

* * *

**Sii, Ophelia es una perra mujajajaja... Pero no la odio tanto como a cierto personaje de LOSE que le hace honor a su personalidad de gata vistiendose como una. Bueno, yo cree a Ophelia... no puedo odiarla tanto. Tampoco odio a nadie de Invasor Zim (aunque Tak me cae muy muy mal) por el hecho de que salieron de una mente genial y brillante... *-*  
**

**Pobre Dib dividido... y pobre Zim, no gana aunque gana. A ver que hace Gaz con él... Eso de quitarle el videojuego es mortal... ya me la imagino, "nos vemos en el infierno..." pero me callo.**


	13. La curiosidad casi mató a

**Continuamos con esta historia. Este capitulo respondera muchas preguntas que tengan, pero no todas. Lo siento, tampoco se por qué la gallina cuzo la calle. Empezamos con una crítica a la sociedad de MetroTown, después pasaremos a la escalofriante historia de un misterioso extraterrestre chiquitito, una cirugía clandestina y el futuro de un dibujante excéntrico en una tiranía. No dire más.**

**enjoy!**

**ok, mentí, una ultima cosa: La apariencia de Voltar me costó trabajo, si no lleno sus expectativas me van a tener que perdonar. Pero me esforcé por que parecira Vortiano. Chequen a Lard Nar si no me creen  
**

* * *

Xxx

Después de dejar a Dib en el ridículamente grande centro paranormal, Frogg iba a entrar a la guarida, echando pestes ("_Por favor, a eso va el dinero del gobierno? A estúpidos centros de pseudociencia? Y la ciencia real donde queda, DONDE?"_) Pero ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió del otro lado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre sus llaves, y ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse porque una enorme mano lo había tomado del brazo y lo jalaba con fuerza.

"Amenaza? Qué haces?" Preguntó y el gigante se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente.

"Voltar! Algo tiene!" explicó y siguió arrastrándolo hasta su cuarto, donde el líder chaparrito estaba tirado sobre la cama, jadeando.

Frogg lo miró por unos instantes y suspiró.

"Ay, otra vez está bromeando. No es gracioso, Voltar, casi matas a Amenaza del susto." Cuando el rojito no se levantó, el doktor se acercó lentamente para mirar los ojitos dorados que se veían increíblemente opacos. "Voltar? Estás… bien? Deja de bromear, no es divertido!" se quejó aunque le temblaba un poco la voz.

El chaparrito no respondió, pero se levantó lentamente, los ojos casi totalmente apagados.

"Voltar?"

"No paran… Por qué no paran? Tienen que detenerse ya! La están lastimando, no lo ven? Yo sabía que no era buena idea, siempre lo supe, esos irken sólo traerían problemas… Es por su culpa que Mleen este muerta… Ese irken la mató! Yo lo vi cuando intentaba domar a la cosa babosa que se comió a la Más Alta Irken, yo sé que fue él… cuando le ponga las manos encima… No! Otra vez no! Cállate! Déjame pensar en paz! CALLATE! Solo hay lugar para un Voltar dentro de Voltar y tú no eres el elegido! Ya vete!" Murmuró Voltar en una especie de trance, los ojitos titilando

"Voltar! Reacciona! Qué tiene? Lleva así toda la mañana, es más, lleva así casi un mes! Cada noche tiene pesadillas, desde que…" empezó Amenaza, mirando a su amigo científico con preocupación

"Desde que Dib regresó" terminó Frogg

"Si."

"Vamos al laboratorio. Llévalo con nosotros." Ordenó Frogg y Amenaza lo siguió. Una vez en el laboratorio, Frogg le cubrió los ojos tanto a Amenaza como a Voltar con dos vendas y tomó al gigante de la mano para guiarlo hasta el laboratorio secreto, donde le quitó esa venda. Amenaza miró el laboratorio con la boca abierta.

"Wooow, de donde sacaste esto?"

"la herencia de mis padres" replicó Frogg con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Luego te presumo, pero ponlo en esta mesa" señaló una mesa metálica y el pelirrojo obedeció.

Frogg caminó a uno de los anaqueles y sacó unos cuantos planos, que extendió junto a Voltar que seguía alucinando.

"Muyy bien… Este es el chip del cerebro de Voltar" Explicó, señalando un objeto del plano.

"Como lo sabes?"

"Recuerdas aquella vez que despertó contándonos que había caminado dormido, se había hecho algo en la cabeza y le dolía una cicatriz? No caminó dormido."

"Entonces?"

"No podía dormir de la curiosidad, si había algo interesante en el cerebro de Voltar era un milagro y yo tenía que verlo!"

"Oh… y luego?"

"El chip tiene fibras ópticas que se conectan con las neuronas, haciendo que lo que esté en el chip se descargue a su cerebro. Al principio ese chip contenía la estupidez de Voltar, como la de un extraterrestre con mochilita defectuosa, pero llevó tanto tiempo esa personalidad estúpida que acabó totalmente acoplada a su cerebro, así que aun sin el chip Voltar seguiría siendo el idiota que conocemos" miró a Amenaza, que lo miraba feo "Y amamos." Agregó.

"Y eso que tiene que ver con sus alucinaciones?"

"El chip se desactivó con el rayo aturdidor que le lanzó Dib por accidente, en esa pelea en la que destruí el V-móvil y Voltar no me dejó dormir en cinco días hasta que lo reparara."

"Sí, recuerdo."

"Y se supone que debería seguir desactivado, así que Voltar debería comportarse normalmente, como su cerebro se acostumbró, estúpidamente."

"Pero no lo hace"

"Exacto. Mi teoría es que en presencia de un ente de la misma dimensión del chip, este llega a activarse por momentos, haciendo que Voltar tenga recuerdos de su vida extraterrestre. Claro, que es una hipótesis, y tendría que comprobarla…" Frogg sonrió malvadamente y sus garras brillaron de forma siniestra. Amenaza lo miró con miedo

"Oh, no, no abrirás a Voltar de nuevo!"

"Estás atentando contra el método científico!"

"Y tú contra nuestro jefe!"

"_Touche…" _Amenaza lo miró feo "Ok, ok! Tranquilízate. Prometo no hacerle daño, sólo quiero buscar una solución, te prometo que quedará como nuevo. Confía en mí." El científico obligó al gigante a mirarlo a los ojos, y Amenaza suspiró.

"Sólo… usa anestesia, si?"

"No tengo anestesia. Tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua."

"Sin anestesia?"

"No! Noquéalo." Ordenó Frogg

"No puedo golpearlo, no ha hecho nada malo!"

"Me convirtió en mujer, hizo que varias personas intentaran propasarse conmigo, aun no me crece nada de lo que me depilaron, y se comió la ultima galleta de chocolate! Es malvado! Ahora noquéalo! O lo hacemos sin anestesia? A mí me encantaría hacerlo sin…"

"Ya! Está bien…. Perdóname, Voltar, es por tu bien" suspiró Amenaza y golpeó a su jefe, que cayó inconsciente.

Veinte minutos después, ambos villanos usaban guantes de látex, gorritos, cubrebocas y batas blancas de doctor, y bajo una lámpara quirúrgica, en la mesa metálica, su líder, con los ojos cerrados.

"Muy bien… Primero lo primero. Amenaza, pásame el martillo, el taladro, el destornillador y las tijeras de podar."

"Qué le vas a hacer?" preguntó Amenaza con todo el pavor del mundo.

"Aún nada. Pero necesito quitarle el casco."

Otros veinte minutos después de luchar, por fin pudieron quitarle el casco y por fin verían esa cara que llevaban años sin conocer.

"Espera" susurró Amenaza. "Aun no lo hagas"

"Recuerda que no es humano. No te vayas a asustar. No sé como sea, pero no debes asustarte."

"Que no tu ya lo habías visto?"

"No, estaba muy oscuro y solo tenía la luz del ipod."

"Estoy listo. Hazlo" murmuró Amenaza, y Frogg quitó lentamente el casco, ambos apartando la vista. Frogg fue el primero en mirar, y soltó una especie de gemido.

"Qué? Cómo es?" preguntó Amenaza alterado

"Es… Es…

Exactamente igual."

"Cómo dices?"

"Exactamente igual! Es… No puede ser, nuestro jefe es un extraterrestre, y resulta que es exactamente igual que su casco!"

Amenaza se atrevió a mirar.

No era "exactamente igual" como se quejaba Frogg. Su piel era muy pálida, casi amarilla y tenía puestos una especie de goggles negros que eran lo que le daba a sus ojitos dorados la impresión de estar nadando en la nada. Un par de cuernos diminutos curvados hacia atrás, de color gris, estaban en su cabeza cuadrada, y enredadas alrededor las antenitas que salían del casco; y su boca sí era como un bigote, solo que más corta, y por debajo se alcanzaban a distinguir unos colmillitos blancos.

"No es exactamente igual, es adorable!" Chilló el gigante, abrazando a su inconsciente jefe extraterrestre.

"Amenaza, para ti todo es adorable." Replicó Frogg, revisando imágenes de Vortianos en la computadora "Creo que después de estar tanto tiempo aquí, mutó! Los Vortianos no tienen la boca ni las piernas así."

"Déjalo, está bien tal y como está. Extraterrestre y mutante… Dib morirá cuando se entere de…." Empezó y las garras del otro le taparon la boca

"No! Dib no puede enterarse! Amenaza, no puedes decirle nada, entiendes, nada!"

"Pero a Dib le gustan los extraterrestres!"

"No le gustan, es… Mira, a veces la gente se comporta de manera extraña cuando ven algo con lo que está obsesionados, y no quieres que Dib se comporte extraño, o si?" Frogg tenía un mal presentimiento. "No le digas nada de lo que vamos a hacer aquí."

"Prometo" replicó Amenaza, haciendo una cruz con su dedo sobre su pecho.

"Entonces, prosigamos. Bisturí." Ordenó y estiró la garra, para que un cuchillito fuera depositado en ella. Acercó el cuchillito, pero

"Espera!" El cuchillito se le resbaló por el susto

"Qué?" chilló Frogg, agachándose por el bisturí y desinfectándolo de nuevo.

"Este… puedo… despedirme?"

"Amenaza, no seas ridículo, no lo voy a matar! En tu presencia, no."

"No eres un doctor, con c, eres un doktor, con k!"

"Eso a que viene? Que por ser alemán no puedo ser cirujano?" preguntó el científico evidentemente ofendido

"No eres un médico!" se excusó Amenaza

"Enseñaron anatomía en la facultad, puedo hacerlo"

"Pero… es que… tu mala suerte…"

"Que, quieres hacerlo tú?" le estiró el bisturí y Amenaza retrocedió, nervioso

"Eh… está bien… Bueno… No deberíamos rezar primero?"

"Rezar?"

"Para que todo salga bien."

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he… Eso es! Estas tratando de distraerme para que Voltar despierte y no podamos hacer nada! Que listo!"

"No quiero ver sangre, es todo…"

"Entonces cierra los ojos." Replicó Frogg y sin más choro encajó el bisturí contra el cráneo de su jefe, abriendo una cortadita diminuta. Amenaza soltó un gritito y se dio la vuelta, tapándose la boca para no vomitar

"Qué débil, eres!" se burló el científico, mirando con los ojos cada vez más brillantes mientras hacía esa cortadita mas grande, soltando una carcajada al ver la sangre que empezaba a correr "Oh, ojala pudieras ver esto!" dijo, riendo maniacamente, con esa personalidad homicida suya saliendo a la luz.

"Frogg, contrólate!" Chilló Amenaza y le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara.

"Gracias."

Amenaza siguió sin ver, mientras que Frogg seguía cortando piel. Al cabo de un rato un aroma dulzón y súper nauseabundo hizo que el gigante empezara a ver borroso.

"Frogg…" Alcanzó a decir antes de que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas.

"Sí, ya olí. Debe ser un método de defensa: si la sangre empieza a chorrear al contacto con el aire aturde a quien la hizo derramar y así el atacante se desmaya o se aleja. Amenaza, no te desmayes, te necesito. Pásame el taladro y luego ve al cuarto de Dib y tráeme algo de ropa sucia suya."

"Para qué?"

"Porque están saliéndole ríos de sangre y necesito limpiar antes de que chorreé el piso" replicó Frogg con una sonrisa maniaca, y Amenaza palideció "Bromeo, necesito ADN de alguien interdimensional. Para cruzar el laberinto mira hacia adelante; no dejes de mirar hacia adelante porque si no te perderás."

Amenaza obedeció, y mientras buscaba en la ropa sucia que tocaba lavar hoy, el taladro hacía su espeluznante sonido mientras perforaba el cráneo de su jefe, ese taladro en manos de un homicida maniaco sin manos… Amenaza, como pueden imaginar, se estaba muriendo.

Corrió de regreso con su amigo, quien había apartado el taladro y ahora jugaba con el bisturí insertado en el cráneo de Voltar, con la despreocupación de un niño jugando con plastilina.

"Ten" Dijo Amenaza, estirando una playerita de Dib y jadeando por haber corrido todo el camino. Olisqueó el aire. "Oye, no huele a perfume francés?"

"Soy yo!" replicó Frogg chillando y arrebatándole la playera. "Aun no logro quitarme el olor de encima."

"Tu pH debió combinar muy bien con el _Dolce & Gabanna…"_

"Aha, es eso." Replicó Frogg dándole la espalda y acercando la prenda a las antenitas de Voltar. Y tal como lo imaginaba, una lucecita roja en el chipo en el cerebro se prendió. "Tenía razón!" dijo en voz alta, y Amenaza se atrevió a asomarse, para ver cómo la lucecita se encendía cuando la ropa de Dib estaba cerca de las antenitas, y se apagaba al alejarla.

"Eso qué significa?" preguntó

"Mientras Dib esté con nosotros, Voltar tendrá que acostumbrarse a vivir con dos memorias." Ambos oyeron un gemidito "Está despertando! Voltéate para que pueda coserlo."

Frogg cosió la cabeza de su jefe con todo el cuidado que pudo y justo terminaba de poner el casco en su lugar, cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse allá arriba.

"Es Dib! No le digas nada, recuérdalo!"

"Sí, juro que no diré nada. Vamos!" Replicó Amenaza y para no perder el tiempo, cargó a sus dos amigos y corrió fuera del laboratorio, pasando por el laberinto sin mirar a ningún lado, y aterrizaron en el sillón justo cuando Voltar despertaba y Dib entraba por la puerta.

"Dib! Llegaste! Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Frogg con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Eh… bien. Qué estaban haciendo, por qué huele tan raro?"

"Nada. Todo está bien, no pasa nada!" Replicaron ambos al mismo tiempo y le sonrieron con nerviosismo. El chico los miró por unos segundos, encogió los hombros y se encerró en su cuarto.

Empezaron los secretos.

Xxx

Zim estaba en su precioso pedestal, sentado sobre su precioso trono, con Minialce chirriando a su lado.

"Si, Minialce, Zim lo sabe. La victoria es... aburrida." Suspiró Zim. Los científicos de la raza humana intentaban contactar a los Altos, los ciudadanos comunes usaban playeras y sandalias con su cara en ellas (Cosa que Zim detestaba, qué necesidad tenían de poner sus apestosos pies humanos sobre la perfecta cara de Zim?)… En fin, todo estaba hecho. Sin peleas, sin sangre, sin Dib…

Sin diversión.

"Estoy cansado, Minialce, acomódate!" ordenó Zim y el alce se puso bajo sus botas, como un reposapiés flotante. "Estoy aburrido… qué hace el gran Zim para divertirse?" Pelear con El Dib, pero eso ya no era una opción. "Hm… Ya sé! Gir, haz pasar a mis esclavos, me encanta verlos sufrir."

Pasó una mujer llorando y suplicando ver a las salchichas para comprobar que estuvieran a salvo, y Zim cambió sus ojos para que viera salchichas en todos lados, vino Keef y lo invitó al circo, y Zim ordenó lanzarlo al ácido sulfúrico, del que el pelirrojo molesto salió a salvo y le agradeció "el chapuzón" y luego vino un hombre con el cabello rojo y lentes que le suplicó de rodillas una salchicha.

"Por favor, _necesito! _Acabé el cómic, pero me pidieron otro, te regalo mis riñones, pero _necesito comer salchichas!_"

Zim bostezó

"Láncenlo a Los Ángeles." Ordenó.

"NOOOOO Los Ángeles no, todo menos eso!" gritó el hombre mientras Gir se lo llevaba lejos.

"Si, si, como sea. Que aburrido! Gir, se acabaron las visitas!"

En lugar de que el robot gritara "Oki doki!" una sombra cruzó por la puerta, una mata de pelo morado y muchos recuerdos. La sombra caminó frente al pedestal.

"Hermanita aterradora del Dib! Qué…?"

"Cállate."

"Cómo osas entrar a la propiedad de Zim? Cómo lograste evadir a la vigilancia?"

En otro lado, Gir estaba riendo tontamente, dando vueltas como si bailara vals consigo mismo, con los cachetes azules y diciendo algo de la niñita linda como un cerdo, y una marca de un beso en su frente.

Gaz se limpió la boca con la manga.

"No te lo diré."

"El GRAN Zim…." Empezó Zim, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Cállate." Repitió Gaz.

"Nadie calla al gran Zim!" ella lo ignoró y empezó a subir el pedestal "No! Qué haces? No puedes subir! Bájate! Zim te lo ordena! Yo soy Zim!"

La aterradora niña había llegado a la cima, tomó al irken del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

"Escúchame con mucha atención, Zim, me vas a devolver mi videojuego porque ya casi pasaba de nivel y traerás a Dib de regreso si no quieres que muela tu squeedily spooch y sea la primer salchicha que le dé al pueblo"

"El humano Dib está muerto, y pronto tú también lo estarás, lamentarás haber lastimado al GRAN ZIM!" Ella lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared con más fuerza, y dentro de Zim una advertencia sonó: _Su Pak sufre presión extrema. Por favor detenga esa presión antes de que muera de una manera lenta y dolorosa, mientras todos los circuitos explotan uno a uno. Gracias._

"DAME MI VIDEOJUEGO! Y Dib no está muerto! Tú jamás podrías matarlo, lo necesitas, se necesitan mutuamente. Dime que mi hermano no está muerto, DIMELO!" Gritó ella, con los ojos enormes y brillantes, idénticos a los de su hermano, y Zim se imaginó de repente siendo ahorcado por Dib.

"Zim es perfectamente capaz de acabar con pestes humanas como el Dib gusano y como tú!"

"Mira, no lo repetiré: Me llevarás hasta dónde está mi hermano, y me regresarás mi Game Slave o yo te disparo con esta cosa" Sacó de su bolsillo un arma de Dib.

"Si quieres puedo llevarte con él: A la inminente RUINA! Sip, puedo dejarte totalmente muerta. Muerta como el gusano Dib. Tan muerto que ni un escarabajo está más muerto que él. Y te usaré de alfombra como lo usé a él y Gir se comerá tu cerebro como se comió el suyo." Replicó Zim nada más por molestar y sintió un dolor agudísimo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, le dejó la vista borrosa y le hizo caer de rodillas frente a la niña humana.

Gaz había disparado.

"No lo mataste, yo lo sé. Trae a Dib de regreso, es el único con el cerebro y el interés suficientes para detenerte; yo soy más inteligente que él pero a mí me vales mierda. Una vez que Dib te detenga arrancaré mi juego de tus manos aunque tus dedos se vengan con él."

"Gir…" Zim alcanzó a murmurar, agonizando de dolor "Llévala a… la…. Jaula." Y el irken se desmayó.

El robot, con los ojos rojos, la tomó de los brazos y ningún truco logró que la soltara. La llevó a una jaula y la encerró dentro.

"Adiós niña cerdo!" Chilló Gir, agitando la mano, con los ojos azules otra vez, y se fue.

Gaz sacudió los barrotes con las manos, pateó la jaula y gritó hasta quedarse afónica, y cuando nada funcionó, se dejó caer sobre el frio piso metálico, pensando que se perdería la película de Vampi choco que pasaban hoy. Ah, si, y papá tenía el día libre de intentar contactar a los Altos e iban a ir a cenar. Gaz aún no le decía que Dib estaba desaparecido, y tal vez muerto.

Pobre hombre. Su extraño hijito muerto y su adorada hijita desaparecida. No iba a pasarla bien.

_Aunque yo tampoco… _pensó Gaz, antes de que la oscuridad se la tragara.

* * *

**Ok, lo admito. Lo del destornillador, la sierra electrica y eso lo saqué de un chiste malo. Y lo de "tan muerto como un escarabajo" es un juego de palabras en ingles (beetle-beatle)  
**

**ustedes dicen ZADR, yo digo Mopiness of Doom. Y les tengo una canción preparada:**

**Laaaaa jaula, la jaula, fea chica y mala, la jaula, la jaula, peor que una aula, siiii! :D**

**cortesía de Los Padrinos Mágicos.**

**Así, que, la cosa se pone buena, eh? Pobre Gaz, pobre gente, y pobre Jhonen... con lo mucho que odia los Angeles (no me creen? lean el 4 libro de Squee)**

**le pido una disculpa a mi amo por enviarlo al infierno. Y no el infierno lleno de galletitas. Es que se iba a acabar el mundo.**


	14. Manual del perfecto homicida

**Bienvenidos al capítulo más sangriento de todos, y el favorito de su servidora (esa soy yo, tontos ¬¬) No hablaré, dejaré que el capítulo hable por sí sólo. Está corto por eso mismo de conservar el suspenso. Disfruten la matanza!**

* * *

Xxx

Ahí estaba Dib de nuevo, en una especie de _Deja-vú. _Caminaba en círculos, se detenía a anotar algo, se tiraba a la cama, se caía al suelo, se mordía el labio, resoplaba y volvía a caminar en círculos, todo eso sin dejar de hablar solo.

Su celular estaba en la cama, atiborrado de mensajes de voz de Ophelia:

_Si no les entregas evidencia en 1 semana cancelan tu inscripción!_

_Puedes conseguir otros amigos, pero no otra oportunidad!_

_Por favor, contesta a mis llamadas! No caigas en la trampa sentimental!_

Nuevo mensaje de voz:

_Dib? Soy Ophelia. Se acaba el tiempo! Te quedan dos días! Lo paranormal te necesita, no renuncies a tu sueño! No somos nada sin ti. Piénsalo, por favor. Llámame si cambias de opinión. Estaré esperando tu llamada. Adiós._

"Lo paranormal te necesita."

Wow, lo necesitaban. Lo paranormal lo necesitaba.

Se miró al espejo, teniendo una epifanía. Sería el mejor investigador paranormal del mundo entero, en una dimensión donde sí los tomaban en cuenta, tendría a los peores villanos de su lado, y nadie podría tocarlo, herirlo o burlarse de él jamás. El control era suyo, la fama el reconocimiento…

El no era un villano. Era un investigador paranormal. Aunque adoraba su vida así, y adoraba a sus amigos, y adoraba en serio tener amigos, había una pequeña molestia en su vida: no tenía nada que hacer con lo paranormal. Pero ahora…

Dib, investigador paranormal.

Dib,_ el mejor _investigador paranormal.

Necesitado. Genial.

"Me encanta como suena" suspiró Dib, se sentó en la cama y respondió a la llamada de Ophelia.

"Ophelia? Soy yo. Lo haré."

"_Sabía que eras inteligente. Márcame cuando termines y yo te llevo al instituto. Acabas de tomar la mejor decisión de tu vida."_

"Sí. Lo sé."

Xxx

Frogg miró su invento terminado, con una sonrisita de orgullo. Un precioso invento, hecho por su cuenta, sin la vocecita de Voltar gritándole en el oído cosas que lo frustraban. Su líder estaba recibiendo lo más parecido a terapia psicológica: Amenaza intentaba explicarle que de ahora en adelante tendría que sobrevivir con dos memorias.

Bueno, la verdad aún no sabía su función, pero era una caja dorada con una antena en lo alto muy bonita.

Descubriría su función justo…

Ahora.

Apretó el botón rojo y esperó, pero no pasó nada.

"Claro" suspiró "Basura hecha de basura. Le dije a Voltar que el litio más barato no serviría, pero claro, nunca me escucha…" murmuró y la serie de quejas se le quedó en la garganta cuando del aparatito empezó a salir estática. Se escuchaba como una radio mal sintonizada. Tocó la superficie dorada de la caja con una garra y la electricidad le atravesó el cuerpo lanzándolo contra la cama, cubierto de cenizas.

"Auuuuu" gimió, tosiendo y con el corazón acelerado y entonces una voz masculina salió de la caja:

"_Ophelia, donde estabas, llevo días buscándote!"_

"Qué?" preguntó Frogg

"_Sí, sí, deja de lloriquear, ya no soy una niña."_

"_Me acaban de hablar de la NASA. Dicen que si no les entregamos al Vortiano, y la biopsia grabada en dos días, nos quitarán los fondos para la academia que iba a abrir en Miami, y a ti te quitarán la mansión en la playa de Florida, además de retirarnos los cinco millones que prometieron." _La voz del hombre sonaba preocupada.

"_Confía en mí, ya no soy la mocosa de tres años que tenía miedo de todo. Justo iba a llamarte. El pequeño Dib por fin cayó, va a capturar al Vortiano y hacer la biopsia grabada, después me va a hablar para que lo lleve al instituto. Claro que no lo haré, lo mataré en el auto y soltaré su cadáver en el bosque, jamás lo encontrarán. Y si lo encuentran… Ya no estaremos ahí, yo viviré mi precioso futuro en Miami lejos de este roñoso país!" _Ella, en cambio, estaba totalmente relajada.

Frogg se acerco lentamente a la caja, para escuchar mejor. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

"_estás segura de esto? Ese chico Dib es de una banda de villanos, sabes cómo son! Te metes con uno y te metes con todos. Además, de verdad quieres hacerlo tú?"_

"_Ah, papá, no me dan miedo. Además prefiero hacerlo yo, y asegurarme de que todo salga bien. Nada puede fallar, tengo el martillo, la soga y una bolsa de basura negra."_

"_No lo sé… tienen a ese tipo gigantesco…"_

"_El Cara de Bebé? Dib me contó de él, no dañaría ni a una mosca."_

"_Y el otro villano, el científico loco. Me consta que le tiene mucho cariño a ese chico…"_

"_Y también pésima suerte, lo cual es buena suerte para moi."_

"_Ophelia, estás a punto de cometer homicidio"_

"_y luego me iré lejos de aquí. Nadie va a enterarse, papá. Iba a robar los archivos de Dib para revisar mis probabilidades, y resulta que no hay. Es como si nunca hubiera existido. Confía en mí. El dinero está tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlo…"_

Xxx

Ophelia cortó la llamada, y rió malvadamente, como sólo alguien que está por asesinar a un menor de edad puede reírse. Estaba en el cuarto de evidencias del instituto, un laboratorio lleno de estantes con frascos con fetos y órganos nadando en formol, cadáveres momificados de extraterrestres y fenómenos, y en el techo, el esqueleto de un gigantesco monstruo de lago. Sabía que en ese lugar guardaban cuchillos, en alguna parte. O un martillo? No sabía, solo quería la muerte más higiénica posible, realmente le gustaba su coche como para mancharlo de sangre.

"Muy bien…" murmuró para sí misma, tan ciega por la victoria que no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, y el cuarto se iba oscureciendo mucho. "Será rápido, será fácil, yo puedo hacerlo. Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! No van a investigar… Ni siquiera tienen registros de él.

De repente se detuvo. Ya tenía el arma en sus manos: un martillo, y una soga, pero le pareció haber visto algo moverse entre las sombras, un brillo siniestro.

"Debe ser mi imaginación. O algún estúpido mapache, ya que abundan en este jodido país… Sí, mi mente intenta hacerme bromas…" murmuró, y regresó al objetivo inicial "Bueno, lo distraigo con algo, le golpeo la cabeza con el martillo hasta matarlo, meto el cadáver a la bolsa de basura, lo ato con la soga, y lo tiro al bosque, con suerte un oso se lo come…" dijo para callar el silencio que se le empezaba a sentir cada vez más pesado, pues no se sentía sola…. Y ahí estaba otra vez el brillo siniestro.

"No seas boba, una soga no te servirá. Mejor antes de la soga, cierra la bolsa con cinta gris, y luego ya pones la soga. Córtale el cabello a la víctima, o separa la cabeza del cuerpo, así es más difícil identificarla. Deshazte de cosas que la víctima tenga que sean fáciles de identificar, como un traje sacado de un videojuego y pelo morado" Susurró una vocecita en la oscuridad, con un acento alemán disimulado. Ophelia tragó saliva, las sombras de repente le parecían fantasmas.

"El instituto ya cerró, haga el favor de retirarse" dijo, aunque su voz no sonó tan firme como lo esperaba.

"No me digas eso, intento ayudarte. Se nota que es tu primer asesinato. Es normal que estés nerviosa" una repisa con cabezas en formol se sacudió, y todas las cabezas parecieron mirar con sus ojos vacios a la chica. "Te diré cómo ser una homicida decente, te parece? No es tan complicado."

"Bueno, el primer paso es la información. Debes conocer a tu víctima. Saber que frecuenta lugares como centros paranormales por la noche, que le gusta, no sé, estar sola. Saber que odia Canadá y adoraría vivir en Miami. Saber si es inocente o no."

"No necesito la ayuda de nadie" dijo Ophelia, mirando frenéticamente la oscuridad y retrocediendo, suponiendo que ahí estaba la persona.

"Una vez que sabes cómo es, debes tener los motivos muy claros: Codicia, furia… venganza."

Sentía que alguien caminaba por ahí pero no podía ver nada. Oía cómo la persona chocaba constantemente contra las repisas, el sonido del vidrio de los frascos tintineando cuando las repisas se agitaban la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Lo siguiente, Ophelia, es rodear a tu víctima, hacerla sentir tu presencia, llevarla hacia tus redes. Entonces, se abre el telón" Ella sentía como alguien caminaba en círculos a su alrededor, aunque la oscuridad le impedía verlo. "Es un momento importante. Ambos saben que uno de ellos va a morir. Se siente la tensión en el aire, la adrenalina. La víctima tiene miedo" Una repisa cayó cerca de ella, haciendo que gritara y saltara, mirando con terror las cabezas extraterrestres que la miraban desde el suelo.

"Entonces llega el momento en el que víctima y asesino se vuelven uno solo" Ophelia jadeaba, sentía alguien parado detrás de ella, pero le aterraba voltear. "Es un momento casi romántico, sabes? Es como si ambas almas se unieran antes de que una de ellas salga de su cuerpo. Tanto el asesino como la victima están cansados, ambos jadean" Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, cuando sintió la respiración de alguien más en su oído.

"Ambos tienen miedo" y el extraterrestre disecado le cayó encima a la chica, que empezó a hiperventilar. "Ambos sudan" y un líquido caliente con el espesor y color de la sangre corrió por su cuello. "Ambos tienen escalofríos…" una garra rasgó la tela de su traje por la espalda, rasgando también su piel y haciéndola temblar por la sensación de metal helado sobre su columna.

"Ambos saben que uno de los dos no saldrá vivo de ahí… Pero quién?" La garra que había estado rasguñándole la espalda desnuda, se clavó en su carne y ella soltó un grito y se estremeció de dolor

"Ambos tienen el corazón acelerado" Unos brazos la rodearon, haciéndola dar la vuelta para ver a su asesino cara a cara, antes de que él le pasara una garra por el cuello, rasgando la piel y haciendo derramar más sangre.

"Por favor" suplicó ella, la cara llena de lágrimas.

"Por qué? Mereces compasión? Ibas a matar a un niño" Una garra se clavó en su estómago, haciéndola convulsionarse cuando el filo metálico perforó su estómago y luego salió "Cómo te atreves a pedir lo que negaste?" otra garra se incrustó, y luego otras dos, y las extremidades metálicas presionaron algo dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar.

"Por favor…" suplicó ella "Prometo… no…"

"No me gustan los investigadores paranormales. Son mentirosos. Podrían tomar unos riñones humanos, teñirlos de gris, y jurar que son extraterrestres. Cómo sé que no mientes?"

"No…"

"No vas a tocar un pelo de Dib"

"Lo… prometo…"

"No, no era una condición. No vas a tocarlo, porque ni siquiera saldrás de aquí" Y empezó a clavarle unas garras plateadas en el estómago, una y otra vez, agarrando el ritmo rápidamente, clavando una filosa garra y luego sacándola para meter otra, así hasta que el piso se manchó de sangre y la mujer agonizante cayó al suelo, jadeando mientras la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

"En fin… Así se hace un asesinato decente. Puede ser hipócrita que te lo diga, pero no te recomiendo matar a nadie, nunca sabes si alguien intentará vengarse."

Ophelia jadeaba furiosamente, sujetando su vientre como si intentara detener los chorros de sangre que salían de él. Miró hacia arriba, a su asesino, que le eclipsaba la luz de la luna, y sus garras plateadas brillaban con la luna, igual que sus goggles.

"Ophelia Raven... No debiste meterte con la persona equivocada. Cuántos años tiene Dib, y cuantas puñaladas te di?"

"T-tre…ce" jadeó ella y expiró.

"Trece, si… qué lista eres." Murmuró Frogg antes de limpiar la sangre y lanzar el cadáver envuelto en una bolsa de basura al incinerador; sacar un pequeño frasco de vidrio, llenarlo de agua y colorante gris, y meter un par de riñones dentro, antes de poner cuidadosamente el frasco en un estante y salir de ahí.

XXX

* * *

**Hermoso, no? Un asesinato perfecto... Por el bien de todos, creo que debería dejar de leer tanto los comics de Jhonen Vasquez... Pero no lo haré, sobre todo ahora que acabo depagar para que me manden uno de esos comics a mi casita (and the chorus sings!)**

**Ojala que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo. Y la cosa se pone mejor. Menos sangrienta (awwww) pero mejor.**


	15. Niebla mental, amnesia y otros traumas

**En este capitulo pasan cosas muy raras. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Nos acercamos a un final todavía más raro y todo lo que pasa es... raro. Se acera una pelea épica, y si no soportan cosas como masajes relajantes, conejos malvados y un plan de 6 fases y amnesia, no les recomendaría seguir leyendo.**

**Pero si siguen leyendo son muy valientes ^^**

**En caso de que no entendieran el por qué del título de este fic, en este capítulo se les resuelve la duda  
**

**PD: insisto, esto no es yaoi.  
**

* * *

Xxx

Aunque en la dimensión de LOSE habían pasado dos horas, en el lugar donde vivía Gaz, ella llevaba dos semanas encerrada en una jaula, totalmente sola, a excepción del robot que nunca dejaba de cantar afuera de su jaula. Encerrada sin comer otra cosa que waffles, encerrada sin poder salir, sin comer pizza, sin ganarle a Iggins en ese estúpido juego del arcade, totalmente incomunicada.

Justo como Zim, que llevaba días histérico, preguntándose que si ya había pasado la semana de Año Nuevo irken, por qué seguía sin poder comunicarse con su planeta.

Aunque los dos tenían un consuelo. Zim había creado un portal, y ya casi funcionaba, le estaba obligando al prisionero 777 a ayudarle con el portal interdimensional, y Gaz… bueno, ella tenía otros proyectos, uno consistiría en hacer que Zim extrañara a Dib como para que ella recuperara su videojuego, y el otro… bueno, aún no estaba terminado.

Sea lo que sea, ese plan sí estaba funcionando. No por nada los últimos días Zim pasaba tardes enteras caminando en círculos, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan… aburrido.

Seguro era el humano Dib. Pero no, JAMAS iría por el humano Dib.

Tal vez… Tal vez si Dib… No!

O tal vez si… Tal vez esa era la razón de su aburrimiento, se sentía… Vacío! Si! El no tener alguien a quien odiar lo hacía sentirse vacío! Zim tenía al mundo a sus pies, pero de qué servía, si no había un Dib al cual derrotar?

Tal vez… Por una sola ocasión debía ignorar su gigantesco orgullo y aceptar que necesitaba a alguien. El, Zim, necesitaba a alguien. Necesitaba odiar, pelear…

Vivir!

Zim se levantó de un salto, sorprendido por su revelación, y miró el campo dimensional que había construido para ir por el maldito Vortiano, y que aún no funcionaba. Bien, ahora tenía que funcionar. Porque EL GRAN ZIM acababa de recuperar el ánimo, y también iba a recuperar a su odioso enemigo.

Hoy mismo, todo sería diferente.

Xxx

A Gaz le había sorprendido que la Computadora de Zim le hubiera tenido compasión, y que hubiera decidido ayudarla, aunque le sorprendía más que la computadora en sí no le desagradara como los otros seres vivos de este mundo.

La cosa parecida a amistad empezó cuando ambos empezaron a quejarse de Zim y de Dib y de lo ruidosos y molestos que eran. De alguna manera salió el tema de que Gaz sólo deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, y ahí fue cuando empezó todo.

"Ojalá pudiera borrar la mente de todos…" suspiró Gaz

_"Y qué tal la gente inteligente como tú?"_ preguntó Computadora

"Ojalá sólo la gente inteligente recordara esto, y todos los demás lo olvidaran para siempre… Cuando salga de aquí lanzaré una bomba que asesine a todos estos idiotas… Oye, un minuto, so podría pasar! Le borraré la mente a todos estos idiotas, será fácil, si en los videojuegos es posible, por qué aquí no?"

_"Una bomba que borre la mente de la gente no pensante! Es una buena idea! Sólo que no tengo manos. Soy sólo una voz."_

"Cállate. Tengo una idea, tú concéntrate en buscar lo que sea necesario, y yo armaré la bomba. –incluso aunque no funcione, la amenaza será suficiente como para que el idiota de Zim me libere y pueda regresar a Bloaty."

Xxx

Zim caminó a La Jaula, pensando todo el camino. Desde que el Dib se había ido jamás dejaba de pensar, lo cual era muy extraño en el ruidoso irken. Pensar implicaba quedarse calladito, y eso era lo raro. Con el Dib, en cambio, todo era impulsivo, actuar sin que la mente hablara, luchar sin lógica, odiar sin razón… etc.

Como sea, la verdad es que el aburrimiento ya le estaba ganando a su gigantesco ego.

Llegó a la jaula, mirando con un poco de asco el cuartucho seguramente infestado de gérmenes. El germofóbico Zim sacó un desinfectante y empezó a rociarlo por todo el lugar, rociando en el camino a Gaz, tan absorta en algo, dándole la espalda que no lo había notado siquiera.

"Asquerosa y aterradora hermanita del Dib?" llamó y unas manos como garras lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraron contra los barrotes de la jaulita inmunda.

"Zim… Justo te esperaba a ti…" Gruñó Gaz con esa voz y ese aspecto demencial de quien lleva semanas sin hablar con un ser vivo.

"SUELTAME ASQUEROSA CRIATURA TERRÍCOLA!" Chilló Zim, golpeando las manitas de Gaz para que lo soltara, y así fue.

"Esta vez es en serio, más te vale liberarme ahora mismo o te arrancare las antenas como si fueras un grillo! Tengo un plan, Zim, y si no me sueltas no dudaré en llevarlo a cabo, y ese plan es el más malvado, es tan terrible que las idioteces que hacía mi hermano quedan reducidas a cero, ahora, si no me sueltas, activaré una bomba que construí y todos olvidarán lo que hiciste."

"Sucia humana! Te atreves a amenazar al GRAN ZIM?"

"Quiero que me digas dónde está Dib y lo traigas de regreso y si no lo haces, ten por seguro que tu vida será un vórtice de pura oscuridad y dolor" siseó ella y los ojos se le hicieron dos rajitas, detrás de ella un fuego abrasador. Sacó una bolita color gris de su bolsillo y estaba a punto de lanzarla, y con eso, borrar la memoria de todos.

"Computadora?" llamó Gaz "Activa la bomba en treinta segundos."

"Por qué la obedeces? Obedece a tu amo Zim!"

_"Bomba activada en treinta segundos. Veintinueve, veintiocho. Perdón, amo."_

"Cómo te atreves a desafiar a Zim? Computadora buena para nada! Zim prohíbe las rebeliones! Obedece!"

_"Veinticinco, veinticuatro"_

"ESTÁ BIEN! La larva Dib está en otra dimensión, Zim no tuvo nada que ver, él se mudó solito! Estaba cansado de que las otras larvas no lo dejaran en paz, y sabía que no podía contra el GRAN ZIM! En la otra dimensión las criaturas terrícolas paralelas sí lo escuchaban y tenía a su puerco amor cyborg que era lo que es el Profesor Membrana"

"Científico? El científico del que nunca dejaba de hablar?"

"Ahora, no lances esa bomba! No lo hagas! Si lo haces… Convertiré tus sesos en gelatina!"

"Dónde queda ese lugar?" preguntó Gaz.

"Zim no lo sabe! Sólo sé que está más allá de la dimensión del alce."

"Llévame a esa dimensión ahora." Ordenó ella

"Estás loca? Es horrible! Todo es brillante y suave! Zim no va a regresar ahí sólo por un estúpido Dib!"

_"Diecinueve, dieciocho"_

"Está bien, Zim tiene un plan! Iremos a la despreciable dimensión por el estúpido Vortiano y tú decidirás qué hacer con tu repulsivo hermano. Luego regresaremos y derretiré a los tres en ácido!" dijo Zim, aunque secretamente ansiaba que Dib estuviera de regreso, se aburría horrores. Abrió la jaula de inmediato, y Gaz salió por la puertita.

"Me parece bien." Replicó Gaz y ambos corrieron al portal dimensional, que ya funcionaba a la perfección.

"Computadora, desactiva la bomba!" ordenó Zim

_"No puedo… este… no se puede desactivar una vez que fue activada. Por cierto, cinco, cuatro, tres dos…"_

Gaz y Zim se apresuraron a cruzar el portal, y justo habían llegado al 1 y la ola de borrado cerebral se dispersaba por todo el mundo, por humanos, animales y máquinas, cuando ambos sintieron sus estómagos jalados hacia el piso (bueno, el squeedily spooch de Zim y el estómago de Gaz), sintieron un mareo que les hizo cerrar los ojos y para cuando nadie en su dimensión recordaba la razón por la que no tenían salchichas, ambos habían llegado a la otra dimensión.

Xxx

Plan:

1.-Entretener a Demonio y Rojo

2.-Guiar a Científico a trampa y atontarlo por media hora (maldita sea, por qué no soy mayor de edad para comprar somníferos?)

3.-Sonsacar a Científico la clave del cuarto de armas peligrosas

4.-Con la clave, tomar cualquier arma y disparar a ET, también a D, R y C por si acaso

5.-Hacer biopsia

6.-Llamar a O

Un sencillo plan de 6 pasos, con nombres clave, tan típico de Dib.

Tan sencillo… que Dib moría de ansiedad

Tan simple… Que su conciencia lo estaba matando

Tan fácil… que lograrlo sería mortal.

"Tengo que relajarme, Por Neptuno! Si me pongo así jamás lograré mi objetivo, Dib, concéntrate!" se dijo, golpeándose suavemente la cabeza con los puños.

Prometía pedir perdón, cuando pasaran algunos años, y apareciera en todas las revistas paranormales, cuando tenga muchísima fama y sea el mejor investigador paranormal del mundo. Entonces pediría perdón, cuando el enojo se bajara.

Si es que bajaba.

Dib sabía a lo que se atenía: despido inmediato de la Liga, tendría que vivir en otro lado, tendría que huir… Tal vez Ophelia le podía prestar su casa. Ya podía ver a Amenaza llorando a mares por su jefe disecado, podía ver a Frogg… Por Neptuno, Frogg! qué iba a hacer ahora con ese científico malvado, que entre tanto odio tenía un poquito de aprecio por Voltar? Qué iba a hacer si el científico se enojaba, si… si lo odiaba?

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era un investigador paranormal, no un villano, y tenía que ser el mejor investigador paranormal.

"Y si mejor…? No! No puedo abortar el plan, llevo toda mi vida ansiando este momento, en el que yo me convierta en el mejor investigador paranormal!"

El investigador paranormal estaba roto y dividido. Hace unos tres meses, si le hubieran dicho que habría tenido que elegir entre amigos y lo paranormal, habría sabido exactamente lo que quería, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

"como sea, será mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta" suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de empezar con la fase 1

_Fase 1_

Amenaza estaba sentadito en un sillón, leyendo el periódico, con Apocalipsis dormidito bajo sus pies, y música suave en el radio, y entonces entró Dib corriendo.

"Dib! Qué pasa?" preguntó el pelirrojo y en ese momento el investigador paranormal se dio cuenta de que no había planeado la coartada.

"Es que…." Empezó, sin saber qué inventar "Un… conejo malvado se apoderó de mi habitación y está haciendo pipí en los muebles" inventó y mientras lo decía se iba dando cuenta de la idiotez que estaba diciendo, pero contario a lo que imaginaba, el pelirrojo se levantó de golpe.

"No, otra vez? Ese Wiggles… Se ve adorable, pero es realmente malvado! Voy enseguida, Apocalipsis?" miró al perro que le sopló y se durmió de nuevo. "Por favor, no puedo sólo con ese conejo! Prometo darte carne" El perro demonio se levantó de un salto. "Vamos!"

Ambos siguieron a Dib hasta su habitación libre de conejos.

"Y bueno, donde está?" preguntó Amenaza.

"En...El clóset… Sí, ahí está! Entren, yo vigilaré" Los empujó dentro del armario "Oh, no, ya lo vi! Quiere cerrar la puerta!" Chilló Dib y cerró la puerta, poniendo todos sus muebles enfrente para que no se pudiera abrir esa puerta

"Ah! Me está sacando a empujones del cuarto!" gritó y salió de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo y con llave, antes de salir corriendo.

_Fase 1: Completada._

_Fase 2_

Donde demonios estaba Frogg?

Dib buscó en toda la guarida, sin encontrar ni una sola pista del paradero actual del científico, y cuando buscaba en el laboratorio, escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y otra puerta abriéndose y la regadera.

Muy bien, si sus cálculos eran correctos, el doktor duraría unos veinte minutos ahí adentro.

Mierda.

Xxx

Frogg llegó a la guarida como si nada, limpiándose las garras filosas con un pañuelito teñido de rojo; totalmente inocente de la masacre que estaba ocurriendo en su propia casa. Como quien no quiere la cosa, sin saber lo que su adorado aprendiz estaba planeando, se metió a bañar.

Unos veinte minutos después, aún ignorante del caos de allá afuera, Frogg salió del baño, con una toalla por encima de los bóxers, miró hacia abajo, vio a Dib esperando sentado al lado de la puerta y dio un salto.

"Dib! Qué demonios haces ahí tirado? Me asustaste!" chilló, con una garra sobre el pecho.

Dib estaba a punto de gritar también, pero se contuvo.

"Perdona no quería asustarte. Sólo que… quería entrar al baño."

"Hay otros baños en la casa, sabias?"

"Este baño es importante para mí, me trae… recuerdos." Replicó Dib rápidamente, sus nervios traicionándolo de la nada.

Frogg arqueó las cejas

"Recuerdos" repitió. "Ok… Bueno, si me permites, yo…" empezó y trató de caminar hacia su habitación, pero el chico se puso enfrente de él.

"No, espera! No… se te antoja un masaje en la espalda?" El efecto fue lo que esperaba, ante la simple mención los ojos de científico se hicieron enormes. Pero era un hombre cauteloso, algo que tienen en común las personas con muy mala suerte.

"Por qué me quieres dar un masaje? Qué quieres?" preguntó con sospecha y el adolescente sonrió nerviosamente, claro, como si Dib hubiera sido el que mató a Ophelia y no él, qué demonios.

"Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo, no pasa nada, no quiero nada, por Neptuno, que no éramos amigos?"

"Mis amigos no me dan masajes por mucho que les ruegue."

"Sólo acuéstate, maldita sea!" gritó Dib y Frogg se sobresaltó, aunque obedeció lentamente y se acostó en el sillón, bocabajo. Al cabo de unos segundos las manitas del niñito empezaron a recorrerle la espalda. Las manitas de un niño totalmente ignorante de lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de matar a quien tal vez era su mejor amiga…

Dib sintió la tensión debajo de sus manos y masajeó con más fuerza

"Relájate" ordenó "Por Júpiter, pareciera que acabaras de matar a alguien…"

"No, claro que no, yo no maté a nadie, QUIEN TE LO DIJO? Perdona, es raro no poder ver qué es lo que haces…"

"Relájate" ordenó Dib a Frogg y a sí mismo, y siguió con los hombros.

"Pero si hubiera hecho algo relativamente malo… Me perdonarías?" preguntó Frogg con voz débil, empezando a ceder a las manitas que le masajeaban la espalda.

"Eres un villano, haces cosas malas, es tu deber hacerlas. Qué hiciste?" de nuevo el doktor se tensó bajo sus manos, y de nuevo presionó con más fuerza. Tenía que sacarle al menos un suspiro, tenía que funcionar.

"Nada… O bueno… qué era, digo, es de ti Ophelia?"

"Una amiga, nada más… La única persona con la que puedo hablar de lo paranormal sin sentirme un idiota."

"Es muy importante?"

"Más que tú, no. Ahora, puedes callarte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo?"

"Qué tan importante?" insistió Frogg y se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos

"Es sólo una amiga, en serio, deja de hablar de eso, me pones nervioso. Tiene que ver con ella la cosa mala que hiciste?" El otro no respondió y las manitas blancas lo acomodaron de nuevo bocabajo, y siguieron masajeando con más ímpetu.

"Sea lo que sea" insistió Dib "Te perdono si a cambio tú me perdonas a mi por cualquier cosa que haga, me lo prometes?" Una de sus manos presionó en algún punto de la espalda de Frogg que hizo que el científico soltara un suspiro y Dib sonrió, pues el plan empezaba a funcionar. Volviendo a presionar con más fuerza, siguió masajeando, y cada suspiro era como una pequeña victoria que lo acercaba más a la victoria más grande.

"Me lo prometes?" repitió, mientras sus dedos se enredaban con el cabello mojado de Frogg y la pregunta llegó a la nublada mente del doktor.

"A-aha…" suspiró, la mente totalmente en blanco mientras una mano masajeaba su espalda y la otra su cabeza.

Un poco después Dib se asomó para ver cómo estaban las cosas con la mente del científico, y éste estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita angelical.

Muy bien, era el momento.

"Frogg?"

"Mhhm?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favorcito, es algo mínimo que me va a hacer muy feliz. Lo harías?"

El doktor murmuró algo que le sonó a "qué quieres?" y Dib suspiró antes de decir:

"Me puedes dar la clave de acceso al cuarto de armas peligrosas?

"Para qué?" preguntó con voz más clara, Dib soltó una maldición por lo bajo y sus manos volvieron a la cabeza de Frogg, quien soltó un suspiro que sonó más a gemido.

"Por favor" susurró Dib en su mejor vocecita. "La felicidad es un derecho, tú lo dijiste y eso me haría muy feliz…"

"Huhm… C-cinco, siete, uno, dos, cero, tres" murmuró Frogg y suspiró. "Algo más?"

"Cómo cruzo el laberinto?"

"No… m-mires a ningún lado…que…no sea…adelante" murmuró Frogg y se quedó dormido.

5-7-1-2-0-3

Dib se limpió las manos en el pantalón y cubrió al científico con una manta, se acercó a su oído, susurró "Prometiste que me perdonarías, Doktor Frogg" y el otro suspiró dormido.

El futuro héroe paranormal, que se sentía todo menos héroe, miró al vulnerable villano, semidesnudo y dormidito como un bebé, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose fatal y caminó al laboratorio.

_Pronto terminará todo_, se recordó.

_Fases 2 y 3: Completadas._

* * *

**Por fortuna para mí, para comprender la total niebla mental de quien recibe un masaje, me dieron varios ^^ Cielos, debería escribir sobre gente que va a spas o algo asi...**

**MetroTown, unico lugar del mundo en el que los conejos son malvados... Que iba a saber Dib de eso? En su dimensión solo hay chihuahuas malvados, pero conejos?**

**La tensión crece entre Dib y Frogg... Qué pasará? Y que con Gaz y Zim? encontrarán lo que buscan? Gaz conseguirá su deseada pizza? Ya lo verán, el próximo capitulo!**_  
_


	16. La impotencia de ser el líder

**Perdon por tardar tanto, estaba en examenes y en crisis pero ya paso todo eso. Sigue uno de los capitulos que en mi opinion mejor me han quedado. Pero juzguen ustedes. Se acerca la pelea épica, huelen la sangre?**

**porque pronto habra muucha sangre**

* * *

Xxx

"Es horrible! Esta dimensión es más asquerosa de lo que recordaba! Estoy rodeado de gérmenes!" chilló un extraterrestre, dando saltitos de un lado a otro, como si quisiera alejarse de los gérmenes.

"Por supuesto, idiota, estamos en un basurero…" Replicó la niña a su lado, y miró alrededor, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano como visera, poco acostumbrada a un lugar tan brillante. "Qué lugar tan brillante… qué molesto" murmuró para sí misma, mientras el extraterrestre seguía con su letanía de quejas. "Ya cállate!" ordenó "Necesito silencio… No… No sientes algo?"

"Sucia humana! Claro que siento algo, siento asco de estar aquí rodeado de gérmenes y con un ser inferior a mi lado! Pero Zim proveerá! Ya verás, cuando atrape a ese asqueroso Vortiano, yo lo destriparé con mis propias manos, no me importarán entonces los gérmenes! Y luego los dejaré a ustedes atrapados en esta… asquerosa… lugar!"

"Querrás decir este asqueroso lugar." Replicó ella, tomando una cuerda del suelo y atando su muñeca izquierda con la muñeca enguantada de negro.

"Qué haces? Zim te ordena…."

"No vas a salir de este lugar sin mí. Más te vale que sigamos juntos porque por lo que entendí, donde está mi repugnante hermano, también está tu extraterrestre, así que no te convendría alejarte." Dijo ella de malas y empezó a caminar, jaloneando al irken que tenía amarrado.

"Está bien! Zim te seguirá porque Zim sabe que donde este el Dib estará el Vortiano, y habrá Victoria! Pero cómo sabes el camino, hermana aterradora del Dib?"

Gaz no lo sabía. Solo se sentía como un imán que seguía a otro imán. Y donde estuviera esa cosa que le atraía tanto sin saber por qué, estaría su estúpido hermano, y la posibilidad de regresar a casa, y comer en Bloaty´s, y seguir jugando.

El juego, sólo eso importaba.

Al diablo todos los demás. Y al diablo esa brillante dimensión.

Xxx

Fase 4

Dib pasó lentamente por el laberinto blanco, sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera enfrente, pues esa era la clave de cruzarlo sin perderse, repasando el código una y otra vez. Aunque no era muy necesario: lo tenía grabado, pero era un chico precavido.

Caminó sin detenerse, teniendo el plan tan perfectamente creado que ni siquiera la suerte habría podido arruinarlo. Cada falla en el plan, preavisada, cada cosa en su lugar. Era como un pequeño Grinch que venía a robar la Navidad… pero en serio era capaz de quitarle a su Cindy Lou (Frogg, en este caso) la normalidad en su vida? Y por algo tan simple como reconocimiento?

No, llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando esto, ciertamente no podía echarse para atrás justo ahora, que ya estaba al borde del éxito, al borde de…

Entró al laboratorio secreto, que por cierto ya no era secreto.

Xxx

"Déjame ver si entendí. No soy de este mundo?"

"No realmente, Claro que para nosotros siempre serás…"

"y si fuera de este mundo, no sería de este planeta."

"La verdad no. Pero no queremos que te sientas diferente. Piensa que los mejores villanos son extraterrestres…"

"Era de un planeta que ya no existe."

"Por lo que entendí, se convirtió en una prisión."

"Mi planeta, el lugar donde nació el increíble Voltar, convertido en una prisión?" preguntó, levantando la voz

"Tranquilízate, por favor…"

"Y qué pasó con… ellos?"

Parecía que quien había venido a darle terapia era el que iba a necesitarla.

"Son prisioneros, Voltar" explicó Amenaza con la voz un poquito rota.

"Y pretendes que yo, el increíble Voltar, miembro de la realeza de un planeta súper desarrollado me quede de brazos cruzados cuando están torturando a mi gente?" preguntó fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

"Pues… Eso exactamente." Replicó Amenaza. "Pero está bien, sólo queremos que estés a salvo!"

"Por qué me dices todo esto? De que me sirve estar aquí atrapado mientras destruyen mi planeta?"

"Frogg dijo que si te quitábamos el chip podía haber daño cerebral permanente, por eso queremos que te acostumbres a tus dos mentes con dos tipos de recuerdos…"

"Y quedarme aquí atrapado… Ok, muchas gracias, mis dos mentes te lo agradecen. Puedes irte por favor? A alguna de mis dos cabezas le empieza a doler el cerebro" murmuró con sarcasmo y el pelirrojo salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

Voltar se quedó un rato viendo el techo, oyendo las risitas de los niños afuera. Cielos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse y gritarles que se callaran, no porque le molestara el ruido, nada más por fregar.

A lo mejor a su mente de extraterrestre no le gustaba hacer el mal. A lo mejor era aburrido y serio. Y bueno. Urrrg.

Voltar se estremeció, asqueado ante esa idea y se quedó pensando cómo iba a ser feliz y malvado si una parte de su mente nunca lo dejaría en paz.

"Bueno, qué quieres hacer?" preguntó en voz alta, pretendiendo que en esa habitación había dos geniales Voltar, él-el: mejor villano del mundo, y el Vortiano.

_Que qué quiero? Interesante pregunta. Quiero vengarme de los invasores irken que destruyeron mi vida. Sé que no sabes de qué hablo, mi inferior y narcisista contraparte, pero déjate llevar, pronto sabrás todo lo que necesito que sepamos._

Xxx

Dib retrocedió de inmediato, al ver que en el laboratorio no estaba solo, pero su suela rechinó suavemente sobre el suelo blanco. Voltar estaba frente al gigantesco monitor, dándole la espalda, leyendo un artículo de "Debilidades de la raza irken", y al oír el ruido volteó rápidamente.

"Voltar! Cómo… cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Dib, el rojito se relajó al ver quién era, y el adolescente vio el armario secreto de las armas peligrosas, su objetivo, detrás del otro, y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser más fácil así… Ahora hasta la suerte era parte del plan.

"No lo sé, tengo lagunas mentales" murmuró Voltar en un tono demasiado bajo para ser suyo.

Es que el villano no estaba controlando el cuerpo, sino el Vortiano, y estaba entrenado para hablar siempre en voz baja, en caso de que hubiera espías cerca.

"Él lo está haciendo todo" agregó con la voz más alta.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Dib, con cada ensoñación del rojito dando un paso más hacia el armamento

"No lo sé. Se llama igual que yo, pero es diferente… Yo sólo quiero controlar a los niños del vecindario, él lo quiere todo… Quiere vengarse de alguien, y quiere vengar la muerte de una amiga suya… Pero ese no soy yo. Me invade, sabes? Intenta vengarse de un invasor y él mismo es uno de esos…"

"Ah, si?" preguntó Dib con una sonrisita nerviosa, un paso más.

"Me dijo que tú conocías bien al enemigo, que te torturara para conseguir información. Pero eres del equipo, y una cosa es dañar a Frogg, y otra muy diferente… La verdad me daba pavor que intentaras suplantarme, pero no eres tan buen villano como Frogg esperaba. Le da miedo que nos abandones, pero a mí me parece bien, si dejas de robarte mi crédito… Tal vez sí te torture, un poquito. Supongo que tendré que huir de sus garras más tarde." Voltar seguía hablando como un trastornado, no como un villano presumiendo sus planes, no como normalmente lo hacía.

"Tu vienes de ese lugar, verdad Dib? Eres del mismo lugar de donde está el invasor… Siempre sueño con él… Siempre pasan cosas malas… Seguro es por tu culpa. Si no hubieras regresado yo no soñaría con ese invasor, y no estaría controlándome otro Voltar. Solo hay espacio para un Voltar dentro de Voltar y ese soy… yo."

Dib, en medio de los problemas existenciales del otro, ya había logrado acercarse al armario y escribir disimuladamente la clave. Y la suerte seguía de buenas con él, porque Voltar volvió a mirar la descripción de un Vortiano en la pantalla, y así el investigador paranormal –futuro súper famoso investigador paranormal- logró tomar el Paralizador 2000, una pistola que le hacía honor a su nombre, y mientras Voltar seguía luchando con Voltar para controlar a Voltar, Dib le apuntó con el rayo.

Fácil, tan fácil.

"Soy un investigador paranormal, un cazador de extraterrestres y por desgracia necesito que me acepten en una prestigiosa escuela de estudios paranormales, para la cual necesito un extraterrestre muerto y disecado para poder entrar." Dijo Dib, acercándose a Voltar mientras Voltar retrocedía, asustándose más y más. "Nunca quise ser un villano. Nunca quise llenar sus expectativas. Lo siento."

Saltó sobre el Vortiano, pero éste dio un giro y empezó a correr. Dib lo persiguió.

Corrieron entre los vasos de precipitado, y las ratas en sus jaulas, mientras Voltar tiraba todo lo que encontraba para dificultarle el paso a Dib, aunque una parte de él sabía que a Doktor Frogg no le iba a hacer ni un poquito de gracia ver su adorado laboratorio en ese estado.

Voltar tomó de una de las repisas un liquidito verde, que lanzó a Dib sin pensarlo mucho, y ese líquido apenas tuvo contacto con la atmosfera, cuando un vapor de color verde les hizo toser a ambos.

"Estúpido extraterrestre, entrégate de una vez!" gritó Dib entre toses

"Quién es el villano ahora? Yo no te he hecho nada! Jamás atraparás al GRAN VOLTAR!" Replicó el Vortiano, tosiendo también, corriendo a ciegas entre el vapor verde, y de repente se detuvo cuando se disipó ese vapor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el laberinto, que debía ser de espejos porque vio su reflejo multiplicado por cinco, y no podía caminar hacia ningún lado, totalmente aturdido.

Voltar intentó correr y tropezó; cinco Dibs lo miraron desde cinco direcciones diferentes, y no pudo diferenciar al verdadero de sus reflejos. Los cinco Dibs se acercaron caminando lentamente.

"Victoria para la Tierra" dijo uno de los chicos, el verdadero, y Voltar soltó un gemido de animalito asustado cuando sintió la pistola demasiado cerca y un disparo lo paralizó por completo.

Un bisturí, una cámara, y pronto sería mundialmente famoso. Falta poco. Tan poco que ya nada podía salir mal.

Xxx

Zim y Gaz siguieron caminando, en total silencio. Zim pensaba en cómo deshacerse de la humana repulsiva, Gaz siguiendo esa sensación de que pronto llegaría con alguien parecido a ella, alguien que también provenía de las tinieblas, un colega, tal vez un amigo. Pero alguien similar.

Zim, incapaz de callarse, preguntó

"Gaz?"

La niña, nada acostumbrada a que ese alien la llamara por su nombre, se sorprendió un poco.

"Qué?"

"Mira, un arcade!" Chilló señalando con un dedo hacia el otro lado, y la niña volteó de inmediato, dándole la oportunidad de sacar un rayo y soltar la cuerda que los ataba. "Yo soy ZIM!" Gritó antes de salir corriendo.

"Tarado" murmuró Gaz. "Vamos al mismo lugar, no es necesario huir." Y caminó detrás hasta alcanzarlo, momento en el cual lo jaló de las antenas y cuando él cayó, le lanzó un spray a los ojos.

Zim empezó a chillar histéricamente.

"Ahhh MIS OJOS! MIS PRECIOSOS OJOS! ARDE! QUÉ ECHASTE EN LOS OJOS DEL GRAN ZIM?"

"Te necesito para regresar. Sígueme"

"Que es eso?" preguntó él, tallándoselos, mientras lentamente aparecían otras córneas en sus ojos.

"Gas pimienta. Me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños. Ahora, sígueme."

Xxx

Amenaza suspiró y se acomodó en el suelo del armario, totalmente a oscuras.

"Apocalipsis, recuerdas aquel cuento de los niños que se escondían en un armario como este y llegaban a otro mundo? Te imaginas que yo gateara hasta el fondo de este armario, y en vez de toparme con el fondo encontráramos un bonito bosque y nos convirtiéramos en reyes? No sería muy agradable?" preguntó mientras gateaba al fondo del armario y estiraba una mano, casi deseando toparse con nieve y pinos en lugar de madera maciza.

"En fin, supongo que sólo era una buena historia." Comentó, volteando a ver a su amigo, que tenía los ojos y la sonrisa brillantes y azules, como el fuego entre el que desaparecía al teletransportarse.

Alguien estaba cerca. Alguien que venía de otro lugar, aunque estaba hecho del mismo material del perro demonio. Un amigo, tal vez un colega. Una alma gemela.

"Wow! Ahora tus ojos y tus dientes brillan como linternas!" Eso me recuerda al otro cuento que leímos, y el gato que desaparecía por completo a excepción de su sonrisa y sus ojos. Recuerdas? El de Alicia.

Apocalipsis sonrió más y una de sus patas tomó la mano de Amenaza, colocándola alrededor suyo, como invitándolo a abrazarlo. El pelirrojo obedeció y rodeó al perro demonio con los brazos. Ahora una pata le tapó los ojos, indicándole que los cerrara, y así lo hizo. El demonio también cerró los ojos, se concentró en enviar una señal clara a su alma gemela, y se concentró en teletransportarlos a ambos fuera del armario.

Llegaron a la cocina, y Apocalipsis, convencido de que ahora la otra fuerza similar a la suya estaba en camino, se acostó en el piso y se quedó dormido. Amenaza, en cambio, caminó hacia la sala, buscando al conejo malvado.

En el sillón encontró a Frogg durmiendo profundamente, con una de sus garras bajo su cabeza y la otra colgando a ras del suelo.

"Te dije que no te desvelaras tantos días, pasabas noches enteras en el laboratorio con Dib, era obvio que ibas a caer rendido en cualquier lado! Agradece que fue aquí, en la guarida, y no en la calle" regañó al científico, que estaba tan dormido que ni se enteró. Amenaza resopló y lo cargó para llevarlo a su propia cama.

"Tampoco estás comiendo bien" observó, el científico estaba demasiado ligero para su edad. Peligrosamente ligero.

Frogg se acurrucó contra su pecho suspirando en sueños, y cuando fue acomodado suavemente sobre su cama, abrazó su almohada y sonrió.

_Sólo necesitas dormir un poquito… _ pensó Amenaza sonriendo y salió del cuarto.

En el momento que cerraba la puerta escuchó un ruido parecido a cristales rotos y un grito, debajo de sus pies, en el laboratorio secreto.

El pelirrojo corrió al laboratorio, presa de un mal presentimiento, y entró.

Xxx

No era tan fácil como había imaginado, la verdad nunca planeó lo que iba a decir.

"Ya está grabando?" El video se oscurecía por la ropa negra de quien se acercaba demasiado al lente para comprobar si la lucecita estaba encendida.

Toma uno

"M-mi nombre es Dib, soy el aplicante #12, y este que ven es mi video de inscripción" delante de la cámara, un chico delgado, pálido y sonriendo débilmente saludó a la cámara con una manita blanca. "En este vídeo, presenciarán la disección de un ser extraterrestre, de la raza ir…. Argh!"

Toma dos

"Disecaré a un extraterrestre llamado Zim… No!"

Toma tres

"Abriré vivo a un extraterrestre que… dilo, Dib! No puedes dejar de imaginar que a quien vas a disecar es a Zim! Por Júpiter, sigue grabando?"

Voltar seguía hasta donde había sido arrastrado, al piso, pues como era casi de la misma estatura de Dib, no podía levantarlo y ponerlo en la mesa metálica.

"Si usaras un traje fucsia…" murmuró el niño, pasando un dedo por el casco, mientras unos ojitos dorados lo fulminaban. "No… Aunque se parecen, tú jamás podrías competir contra Zim. La emoción que sentiré cuando lo tenga bajo mi poder, atado a una mesa de metal, totalmente a mi servicio, no podría compararse con nada. A su lado, lo tuyo será como disecar una rana"

Se levantó, y de repente desde el suelo, una rata lo miró a los ojos antes de salir corriendo.

"Ratas?" preguntó en voz alta. Ratas.

"Claro, las jaulas se abrieron cuando te perseguía! Espero que no muerdan los cables de…" la habitación quedó a oscuras "Luz." Terminó Dib en un suspiro.

La luz de emergencia se encendió, aunque era mil veces más opaca, y Dib gruñó mientras iba detrás de la estúpida rata.

Xxx

Amenaza bajó al laboratorio casi a oscuras, soltando un gritito al ver el laberinto con espejos rotos, así que ya no servía, aunque en todo caso él era demasiado inteligente como para que unos espejos lo atontaran. Cruzó el laberinto, que si bien no era confuso, lo que sí era es aterrador. Tétrico.

Llegó a la entrada del laboratorio y entró, teniendo miedo sin saber por qué.

"Eres un villano, Amenaza, eres un villano…" susurraba al caminar, para aplacar el miedo.

El brillante laboratorio, que tanto le había asombrado, tan limpio, ordenado, elegante, estaba casi a oscuras, con los estantes en el suelo, libros rotos, libros sobre charcos de ácido, cristales rotos, vasos de precipitado rotos, químicos desperdiciados, tuercas, clavos… y las ratas corrían por doquier.

En medio del desorden estaba Voltar tirando en el suelo, rogando auxilio con los ojos.

"Jefe! Qué pasó?" preguntó Amenaza, hincándose y cargando a Voltar, que estaba tieso como un muerto, y los ojitos enormes de miedo, con esa advertencia que no iba a poder gritar:

_Cuidado! Detrás de ti!_

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Amenaza viera el reflejo de Dib, que se acercaba lentamente con el arma paralizadora cargada y lista. Amenaza alcanzó a voltear, y soltar a su jefe antes de que el rayo le recorriera el cuerpo entero y cayera sobre el suelo, totalmente paralizado

Xxx

Frogg abrió lentamente los ojos; estaba en esa bruma en la que uno no sabe si la realidad no será más bien otro sueño. Casi esperaba despertar y ver a su lado, durmiendo, a… Bueno, da igual.

La bruma fue aclarándose lentamente, y sus ideas también.

Qué acababa de pasar? Cómo es que estaba en su cama y por qué demonios no estaba completamente vestido?

Y qué con esa sensación de relajación total, eh? No sería… No, si hubiera tenido sexo ya lo habría sabido… verdad? Aunque con el Puma no se enteró de lo que había hecho hasta unos tres días después cuando… Bueno, da igual. Ignoremos el asqueroso y perturbador pasado y miremos el presente, en el que Frogg no tenía ni la remota idea de qué había hecho las últimas dos horas.

Con la cara contra la almohada, trató de hacer memoria, y poco a poco, de entre la niebla mental, le llegaron varias imágenes y voces. Vio a Ophelia en el suelo,  
vio que se estaba bañando…

_"No… se te antoja un masaje en la espalda?"_

Dib, confusión, culpa, cinismo y placer absoluto… Algo más?

Frogg presionaba con más fuerza la almohada, mientras intentaba recordar qué más. Tanto, que le dieron ganas de estornudar.

_"Te perdono si a cambio tú me perdonas a mi por cualquier cosa que haga, me lo prometes?"_

Perdón? Quien pedía perdón por hacer algo tan genial y delicioso como un masaje?

Por qué le había pedido perdón? Pero eso ya estaba totalmente difuso, después de eso Frogg apenas recordaba algo más que el masaje y sus propios suspiros.

Pero aún así lo recordaba.

Dib… Pidiéndole una clave… una clave?

De repente se disipó la niebla y Frogg pudo recordar cada una de las cosas que dijo el chico interdimensional durante el maldito masaje; se levantó de la cama tan rápido que se mareó y se tropezó con las sábanas, pero eso no lo detuvo, de un salto corrió a vestirse.

La clave!

_Maldita sea, caí como un idiota, le di todo por un estúpido masaje, y ahora qué va a hacer con eso?_

Qué curioso como una simple acción podía hacer a alguien caer del Olimpo de las apreciaciones de Frogg al abismo.

Adorado Dib, aprendiz Dib, ayudante Dib, inteligente Dib, mentiroso Dib, traidor Dib…

_Imbécil Dib._

Frogg corrió al laboratorio, y cuando llegó al laberinto y vio el estado en que se encontraba, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Su mente seguía reclamándole

_Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Caminó con paso rápido, las garras tensas y listas para desgarrar a alguien por segunda vez en el día; las ganas de desgarrar a alguien.

Y entró al laboratorio.

La boca le supo a metal, se había partido el labio de tan fuerte que se mordió, y la sangre fue como más dinamita; él era como una bomba: Totalmente inocente hasta que alguien prende la mecha.

Su precioso laboratorio, sus años de luchar por su parte de la herencia, el trabajo duro, todo tirado a la basura! Y por quien? Frogg gruñó de manera  
aterradora y caminó temblando de furia.

Estaba tan cegado por la furia que no vio a la gigantesca masa verde en el suelo con la que tropezó. Y ya iba a patearla lejos, maldiciendo como un loco, cuando vio qué era esa cosa verde y el enojo se derritió por completo.

"Amenaza?" el otro no respondió, y el doktor se hincó a su lado y se agachó contra su pecho, para ver si aún respiraba; y sí, Amenaza estaba vivo.

Frogg volvió a decir su nombre y le quitó el antifaz. Unos enormes ojos verdes lo miraron con desesperación, pasó una garra frente a ellos y las pupilas siguieron su trayectoria.

No sólo vivo, Amenaza estaba consciente y aterrado. Con la mirada señaló algo a su lado y Frogg volteó para ver a su líder, que también tenía los puntitos dorados clavados en él.

"Voltar? Qué pasó?" Preguntó aunque no pudieran responderle. Se levantó y caminó al armario de las armas, para tomar una en el peor de los casos.

"No te muevas o disparo." Frogg volteó lentamente, ambas garras detrás de su espalda.

Dib lo miraba, con los ojos miel amenazantes y opacos, y ambas manos sujetando el paralizador, y apuntándole directo al corazón

"Por supuesto" murmuró Frogg, y contrario a lo que el niño suponía, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas maniacas.

Aunque para Dib ya era el final, Frogg apenas estaba comenzando...

Xxx

* * *

**Gustó? Tengo razon al querer mucho a este capitulo? Te quiero capitulo! *lo abraza***

**Muahahahahaha ahi viene... La pelea... **

**muahaha esto se pondra muy bueno. Ya lo veran**

**Que pasara? una pelea? Mas confusion en el cerebro de Voltar? Y Gaz y Zim cuando entran en escena? ya verán! el proximo capi**


	17. Otro invento que se escapó de las garras

**Lo que estan a punto de leer fue tan dificil de escribir que tuve que hacer storyboard (monitos de palito explicando cada escena) para que saliera bonito. Y vaya que salio bonito! (perdon, no los aplastó mi ego?) **

**Este capitulo está un poco triste. Muy dramático. Y antes de que me maten, quiero recordarles que no todo es lo que parece.**

**Y bueno, no interrumpiré. Lean. Vamos, no muerde.**

* * *

Xxx

"Después de todo lo que te dimos tienes el descaro de dispararnos a los tres?" preguntó, aunque sonreía.

"Yo no soy un villano, intenté serlo, pero no lo logré. Sencillamente no sirvo para eso, soy un investigador paranormal, no, un héroe paranormal, y nada de lo que me digas me va a detener ahora, pues sé que al menos Ophelia me apoya." Dijo Dib.

"Ophelia? La misma que pretendía robarte el crédito del alien que disecarías, borrarte del mapa y huir a Miami convertida en millonaria?"

"Ella no habría hecho eso, ella _no es _villana como tú." Dib lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No todos los villanos usan uniformes, tienen jefes idiotas o intentan destruir al planeta, Dib"

"Y no todos los héroes van a seguir siempre la ley" replicó el chico y cargó el arma para poder disparar. "Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto, no quiero dispararte. Si me dejas hacer mi trabajo… Compréndelo, necesito hacer esto! Necesito que ellos sepan que soy capaz, que puedo cazar extraterrestres, que puedo ser un investigador de una ciencia de verdad, que lo paranormal es tan verídico como cualquier otra ciencia!"

"No tienes que dispararme, sólo haz que puedan moverse de nuevo, te prometo que si hablamos de esto…"

"No!" chilló Dib, y puso un dedo en el gatillo. "Siempre quieres hablar, siempre logras manipularme y al final soy solo el eco de lo que tú querías decir! Me intentaste convertir en una especie de copia tuya, me drogaste para que me quedara a tu lado y pudieras usarme para tus estúpidos planes!"

"Perdona, pero de quien era el plan del internet? Sólo pretendo ayudarte, pero te sigues yendo por el mal camino, creyendo que todos los que te hablen bonito van a ayudarte, además tú también me hiciste algo parecido! Qué hay del estúpido masaje, eh?" Replicó Frogg

"Entonces en eso estamos a mano" replicó Dib. "No sé por qué pensé que ibas a entenderlo, supongo que tendré que dispararte para que me dejes hacer mi trabajo"

"Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle: Yo tengo garras, no manos. En lo que a mí concierne, serás un pequeño cadáver antes de lastimar a mis amigos." indicó Frogg y sacó de detrás de su espalda otra arma sacada de su retorcida mente, esta vez un _Destructinador_ con la que apuntó a Dib. "Que preferirías, perder la libertad de movimiento o la vida?"

Dib lo había visto construir eso, cuando se preguntaba si algún día podría crear algo así de cool para detener a un extraterrestre, y sabía que era mortal.

"Baja-el-arma" ordenó Frogg y Dib obedeció, retrocediendo lentamente.

"No quieres matarme, verdad?"

La verdad no.

No, no podía matarlo. Y más que enojado, el científico estaba aterrorizado; primero porque no tenía la madera de luchador, ni la suerte de ganador, y segundo porque… Era Dib. Tan simple como eso. Un forastero valiente e ingenuo, como un amuleto de buena suerte, y ahora era su mala suerte hecha persona: otro invento que se le había salido de las garras.

"No puedes matarme, verdad?" repitió Dib con voz baja y Frogg entornó los ojos.

Debería ser tan fácil como deshacerse de los otros inventos que no habían funcionado, como deshacerse de Ophelia, es más, aquí ni siquiera necesitaba acuchillar a nadie, sólo apretar un estúpido gatillo. No iba a haber chorros de sangre, sólo una pequeña vida se extinguiría y ya, sólo alguien más y ya.

Pero…

Era Dib.

"Lo imaginé." Suspiró el adolescente y se guardó el arma en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra. "En fin, estáte quieto mientras hago mi trabajo, si no es mucha molestia" dijo y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo cargó a Voltar y lo puso sobre la mesa, atando sus extremidades con correas. Después caminó a la cámara y apretó Rec

"Como iba diciendo, estoy a punto de disecar a un extraterrestre, y el mundo sabrá que existen." Explicó sin mucho entusiasmo, caminando por el bisturí, que tomó con cuidado, revisándolo. El brillo macabro de la hoja hizo que Voltar empezara a hiperventilar.

_No te quedes ahí parado, haz algo! No dejes que me mate, no lo dejes acabar con la vida del GRAN VOLTAR!_

Dib se acercó a la mesa con cuidado, con los guantes de látex puestos y el bisturí. Miró a Voltar y le quitó el casco con cuidado, y el extraterrestre sudaba a mares, y sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y los pulmones le iban a estallar, y el estómago se iba a destruir sólo… En fin, para cuando Dib abriera su cuerpo no encontraría muchos órganos.

Los ojos de Voltar se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Muy bien… esto te va a doler, pero así son las cosas" murmuró Dib, y ya iba a clavarle el cuchillito infernal cuando un científico lo tacleó y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que soltara el bisturí.

Frogg por fin había reaccionado.

Cuando Dib se recuperó de la sorpresa estaba debajo del doktor, que estaba de rodillas y con las piernas del niño sujetadas entre las suyas, y las garras plateadas sujetando sus muñecas, que por el forcejeo ya habían sido rebanadas varias veces y la sangre del chico empezaba a salpicarlos a ambos.

"Suéltame" chilló Dib, y aunque el primer impulso de Frogg era soltarlo de inmediato y curar sus muñecas desgarradas, no lo hizo, y sólo negó con la cabeza. "Suéltame!" repitió Dib, nada alterado por ver su propia sangre. Sacudió las piernas hasta que hizo resbalar al doktor, y se escurrió antes de que el otro cayera al suelo, aunque las garras no lo soltaron.

Frogg aplastó a Dib contra la pared, las garras le estaban dejando las muñecas en carne viva. A pesar de que estaba cansado y el dolor era horrible, Dib no era de los que se rinden fácil.

"Crees que puedes asustarme de nuevo?" preguntó y sintió la otra respiración en su cara

"Si eso te detiene, sí."

Los ojos azul oscuro se clavaron en los ojos dorado oscuro u por alguna razón Dib no pudo apartar la vista.

"Pues estás equivocado. No voy a abandonarlo todo ahora." Gruñó con la determinación estampada en la cara, misma que casi se derrite por la mirada del científico rompiendo su burbuja vital

"Detente" replicó con una exhalación.

"No!" Chilló Dib y lo pateó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, soltándose de las garras y dejando a Frogg en el suelo, jadeando para recuperar el aire. Luego se hincó frente al doktor.

"No quiero lastimarte, sólo quiero lograr mi objetivo" dijo con la voz suavizada, y Frogg entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en el lugar exacto en el que se hicieron amigos, y se contaron sus vidas enteras, y Dib le regaló el sentido del tacto, pero ahora todo eso podía irse mucho a la mierda.

O no.

Lentamente, justo como ese día, el chico estiró sus dedos para tocar la cara del científico, mientras la otra mano disimuladamente se acercaba a su cinturón para tomar el destructinador. Justo cuando iba a tocarlo, la garra derecha apretó con fuerza su muñeca sangrante, haciéndole sisear de dolor y la garra izquierda tomó impulso, se cerró y lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo deslizarse hacia atrás.

Dib se levantó tambaleándose, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta negra.

"Perdón, rompí tu nariz?" preguntó Frogg con una voz preocupadísima.

"No" replicó Dib con voz gangosa por taparse la nariz para que no sangrara.

"Demonios." Comentó el doktor, tomó el paralizador para desactivar esa función y movilizar a sus amigos de nuevo. Lo activó y se acomodó el destructinador en el cinturón, y ya iba a dispararle primero a Amenaza, cuando Dib, con un salto digno de un ninja, le cayó encima, tirándolos al suelo a ambos, el paralizador se deslizó y quedo a varios metros.

Dib estiró un brazo para tomar el arma, pero las garras lo detuvieron, entrelazándose con sus dedos.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, las garras heladas contrastantes con las manos hirviendo. Ambos estaban jadeando, y sudaban, ambos estaban sonrojándose por la adrenalina de la pelea, y los ojos del villano brillaron de forma rara, con la boca húmeda de repente.

"No vas a aguantar el calor" comentó Frogg, girando para ponerse sobre el chico "Esto es demasiada tensión, es una pelea demasiado íntima. Seguramente ni con tu extraterrestre habías peleado así, con tantas cosas de por medio."

"Es lo mismo. Zim…" jadeó Dib

"Es exactamente igual. La adrenalina libera endorfinas, las endorfinas te hacen feliz, eres feliz peleando y no hay razón por la cual tengas que deshacerte de ningún extraterrestre porque te hacen feliz."

"Deja de intentarlo, por Marte!" gritó Dib, girando para ponerse arriba y haciéndolo golpearse contra el piso, y Frogg soltó un gemido mientras su vista se nublaba "Deja de intentar manipularme! No ahora! Ya casi lo logro!"

"Lograr qué, Dib?"

"Mi meta! Lo que he esperado por trece años!"

"Es la peor excusa para matar a alguien casi inocente. Qué clase de héroe eres?" Preguntó Frogg en voz alta, ahora él arriba.

"Yo sé lo que hago!"

"Y luego? Qué vas a hacer cuando diseques a tu extraterrestre y Ophelia jamás aparezca, y si su padre te culpa de su desaparición? Con quien te vas a esconder? Porque aquí no. Puede que te creas héroe, pero para todos allá afuera eres parte de LOSE, entonces eres un villano, y siendo un villano no hay nadie en esta dimensión que te reciba con los brazos abiertos."

"Ríndete!"

"Rendirme? Podría seguir así toda la noche!"

"Cállate" gritó Dib y en medio del giro chocaron contra una mesa, golpeándose, aunque ambos aguantaban bien el dolor.

Así rodaron por el laboratorio, golpeándose contra todo lo que se cruzara en su camino y llegó un momento en el que ambos se cansaron, los brazos de Dib no aguantaron más y cayó sobre Frogg, aunque manos y metal seguían enredados.

El pecho del villano se agitaba violentamente, su corazón iba demasiado rápido como para ser sano. En el momento en que Dib se dio cuenta del cansancio del doktor, se fijó también en el suyo, jadeante, cubierto de sudor y sangre.

Una garra se soltó de su mano y se puso sobre su cabello negro, acariciándolo mientras bajaba hasta el cuello de su chaqueta, para tomarlo, levantarlo cual gatito, y lanzarlo lejos de sí. Una vez que Frogg se quitó al mocoso de encima se levantó, con las piernas tambaleantes, y se sacudió el polvo. La cabeza le punzaba y tenía nauseas.

En algún momento de la pelea los lentes de Dib se habían caído y ahora tanteaba el suelo buscándolos. Estaban tirados al lado del sillón con rueditas, y casi parecía que habían caído allí para darle una idea.

Se trepó al sillón, agarrándose del respaldo e impulsándolo con el pie, chocó contra el doktor y lo estrelló contra la pared en un solo impulso.

El golpe debió ser fuerte porque Frogg gimió y quedó apagado, y habría caído al suelo de no ser por el respaldo del sillón que lo mantenía de pie. Las dos manos del chico se apoyaron en su pecho y Dib se bajó del sillón, pateándolo lejos.

"Muy bien, ahora tomarte el arma como lo prometí y tú me vas a perdonar como lo prometiste." Dijo Dib, que a pesar de que las muñecas le escocían terrible, tenía un motivo para sonreír. Un motivo menos para sonreír, en caso de Frogg, que solo intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, cosa que tampoco pudo. Una mano se acercó al arma, lentamente, como si antes tuviera que asegurarse de algo.

"Me perdonarás?" preguntó, rozando el arma con los dedos y el doktor lo miró feo. "Reacciona!" gruñó y tomó el arma, soltando al villano que se deslizó de la pared al suelo.

Su vida terminada en manos de… quien?

Dib cargó el arma, sonriendo.

"Que tierno, ni siquiera estaba cargada! Eso significa que nunca tuviste la intención…"

De hecho morir no le dolía tanto: todos los días su mala suerte le hacía mirar a la muerte a los ojos, ya le tocaba.

Le dolía que Amenaza y Voltar, sin poder moverse, habían sido testigos y ahora Amenaza lloraba y Voltar no podía estar más en shock.

Y le dolía Dib. Otro invento que se le escapaba de las garras, y con él la esperanza de que confiar en alguien no lo iba a matar. Qué ironía.

En qué momento pasó? Que hizo mal? Confió demasiado, o exigió demasiado, o qué?

Tal vez sí eran demasiado parecidos, y si Frogg se hubiera conocido más a fondo también habría querido matarse.

Pero eran tan parecidos? Aunque era inútil, su lado científico no dejaba de procesar datos, tratando de encontrar el error, cuando no iba a servir de nada, y el error lo iba a matar, y no había ninguna oportunidad de repetir ese error.

Como si tuviera un poco de consuelo en saber qué había hecho mal.

De nada servía, Dib los mataría a él y a Voltar y quién sabe qué iba a ser de Amenaza, totalmente desamparado. Esa idea era horrible, pero probable. Quería que el chico sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo, quería que le doliera también. Quería matarlo también, aunque fuera matar su alma, su determinación, sus estúpidos ojos dorado oscuro.

Abrió la boca.

_Jamás debí confiar en ti_

Pero no salió nada de ella.

Un dedo se acercó al gatillo, un gemido de un pelirrojo paralizado.

"Prometiste…" Insistió Dib, como si tuviera que saber que iba a ser perdonado

"Ya sé lo que prometí" replicó Frogg con más coraje del que sentía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchó una explosión pequeña, un golpe, y el villano se abandonó a su suerte, aunque esa suerte fuera el forastero que acababa de disparar.

La explosión

El golpe

Un cuerpo inerte deslizándose al suelo, en medio de un charquito de sangre.

Xxx

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Gustó? Esperen, por qué se acercan a mi con antorchas y cuchillos? Esperen, que hacen? Ahhh! No! No me maten! Si me matan no sabrán como termina esto! Les dije que no todo era como parecia! Esperen un poco! AAhhh! **

**Bueno, me perdonarán la vida hasta el proximo capitulo verdad? Si? Gracias... Bajen las antorchas, me estan poniendo nerviosa! gracias.**


	18. El principio del fin

**Estuvieron buenas las vacaciones, eh? Si, lo siento. Tardé bastante (bastante) en actualizar. Perdonen si los dejé colgando de un hilo, lo bueno es que vine a cortar la cuerda. Pero hay ácido abajo, asi que tengan cuidado.**

**Este creo que es el penultimo capitulo. Uuuuhhhh. En fin. Disfruten el principio del fin. Es un capi muy nostalgico... Lloren conmigo, nostalgiense, se acaba este fic! Cielos...**

**Ah, una ultima cosa: Aqui hay otra partecita que debe ser leida con perversion, y el huevo de pascua de la Señorita Night (y las demas yaoistas que ansiaban DibxFrogg)**

* * *

Xxx

"Abre los ojos"

Doktor Frogg abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando sentir dolor, pero no. Más bien sentía un peso muerto y un líquido caliente y espeso sobre sus piernas.

Alguien le eclipsaba la poca luz; una niña de ropa negra y pelo morado. A su lado apareció Apocalipsis y le sonrió, frotando su cabeza contra las piernas de esa niña, casi ronroneando de felicidad. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa por una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mostrando unos irises dorados que de inmediato la emparentaban con Dib; y una mano acarició al perro demonio en la cabeza, que pareció derretirse por completo.

Frogg se preguntó por un minuto que tan demoniaca y horrible debía ser esa niña como para que Apocalipsis se rindiera a sus pies y pronto comprendió todo. Claro, la hermana de Dib y el perro demonio son sus verdugos, lo van a torturar el resto de la eternidad, esto es el infierno!

Volvió a mirar a la niña, que tenía un matraz roto en la mano, lo que explicaba la explosión, y su mirada bajó a sus piernas, en las cuales estaba Dib, inconsciente y con pedacitos de cristal del matraz en el cabello, algunos se le habían encajado en el cráneo, llenando su pelo negro de una espesa sangre.

Eso explicaba el líquido.

"Dib!"

Frogg cargó al investigador, limpiándole la sangre suavemente, y la niña lo miró con odio.

"Tú debes ser el científico del que el idiota de mi hermano no dejaba de hablar."

"Tú debes de ser su aterradora hermanita."

"Gaz." Dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros. "Mira, sólo voy a tomar a mi estúpido hermano y regresar a mi dimensión porque necesito comer pizza y si te metes en mi camino desearás no haber nacido" el perro demonio se puso frente a ella, en postura de ataque, y le gruñó al doktor. "Por cierto, donde está ese imbécil de Zim?"

En cuanto la niña dijo eso, el alien entró corriendo, y sólo vio al Vortiano atado a una mesa, la cámara que seguía grabando, y su enemigo mortal inconsciente en un charco de sangre y en brazos de su puerco-amor.

"Qué le hiciste? Es mío! Es de ZIM! Sólo Zim puede matar al Dib gusano! YO SOY ZIM!"

"No está muerto" Explicó Frogg pero el alien siguió gritando que ya no había respeto, que ni al líder mundial le podían respetar sus cosas, que incluso planeaban matar al Vortiano, que también le pertenecía, que esa era una dimensión horrible y ansiaba regresar a la dimensión donde lo respetaban como el increíble y todopoderoso Zim que era.

"Cállate, idiota, te traje aquí sólo para que nos regreses a nuestra dimensión." Replicó Gaz, callándolo, y miró a Frogg "Ahora, dame a mi hermano o el perro te traga."

"Pero se está desangrando, no sería mejor para él que lo curara Amenaza? Es un buen enfermero y si quieres luego te lo llevamos directo a tu dimensión, sano y salvo." Ofreció él, levantándose con el cuerpo en brazos.

"Quiero regresar a casa y quiero que él venga conmigo porque sólo él calla a este tarado" explicó ella, señalando a Zim que le gritaba quién sabe qué cosas al Vortiano.

"No te importa que se desangre en el camino?"

"Mi hermano no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo entrégamelo ahora."

"Si no te interesa puede quedarse aquí, te prometo que lo cuidaremos, yo…"

"Ataca" le dijo ella al perro y Apocalipsis se lamió el hocico y asintió, sacando las garras.

"Está bien! Ya, tranquilos. Enseguida les daré a Dib, sólo déjame curarlo"

Gaz agitó una mano y el perro demonio se calmó.

"Que sea rápido." Ordenó y el doktor obedeció, acomodó a Dib en otra mesa, tomó el paralizador y lo encendió a la inversa, disparó a sus amigos y ambos se estiraron, felices de poder moverse. Mientras Amenaza desataba a Voltar, y las vocecitas idénticas de Voltar y Zim gritaban (uno de dimensiones horribles, otro de disecciones) Frogg le quitó la chaqueta al desmayado y la usó para limpiarle la sangre. "Muy bien, te di tu oportunidad, ahora entrégame a mi hermano. Zim, ya nos vamos"

"ZIM ORDENA A TODOS A ENVIARLO A SU DIMENSIÓN CON EL VORTIANO!"

"AL GRANDIOSO VOLTAR LE DICES POR SU NOMBRE, A NO SER QUE YO SEA DEMASIADO GENIAL PARA QUE LO PRONUNCIES!"

"GENIAL? HAH! NADIE ES MÁS GENIAL QUE ZIM!"

"EXCEPTO VOLTAR!"

Apenas lo liberaron, Voltar corrió a pelearse con Zim como un par de patéticos niños pequeños, mientras Amenaza trataba de detenerlos

"No! No hagas eso! Ok, Voltar, eso no fue para nada educado… No! Oye, las mordidas no están permitidas! Ni los láseres… Ni el gas lacrimógeno… Hum, eso tampoco está permitido. Oh, no, Zim le está haciendo una llave de yudo! Yuck, eso es saliva?"

"Zim, llévanos a la dimensión de regreso ahora" Ordenó Gaz, arrastrando a su inconsciente hermano cubierto de vendas.

"Zim… tiene… que… llevar… al… Vortiano!"

"AHORA, dije. A menos que quieras que publique las fotos de aquella vez que comiste chocolate y sales abrazando a…"

"ESTÁ BIEN! Zim lo hará… Pero dejé el teletransportador dimensional en casa, y no traje otro, así que estamos técnicamente atrapados… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Y esta es mi dimensión, y son mis reglas, así que prepárate para la tortura al estilo Voltar!" gritó el rojito

"A qué te refieres con atrapados?, no me pienso quedar un minuto más en esta horrible dimensión!" la niña de repente miró al perro demonio "Tú puedes llevarnos, verdad?" Apocalipsis encogió los hombros

"Muy bien, el perro nos lleva, Zim, ya nos vamos!"

"Irnos? Pero Zim ya casi logra inmovilizar al Vortiano!" chilló el alien, aunque Voltar estaba sentado encima del, riéndose.

"Si no me sigues no me importa, allá tú si quieres quedarte en este pútrido lugar" Replicó ella de mal humor, tomando a su hermano del cuello de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo como un simple saco, ante la mirada de dolor del científico.

"No! Zim va enseguida! Apenas consiga inmovilizar al Vortiano!"

"Podemos despedirnos?" preguntó una vocecita y la niña volteó, para ver al pelirrojo inmenso y el científico diminuto.

"Está desmayado, no les va a servir de nada… Además, pronto olvidarán todo. Todos lo harán" Replicó Gaz, sacó una bolita gris y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo.

_Secuencia de borrado de memoria activada, T menos diez segundos. Nueve, ocho…_

"Cuál es la frecuencia de esa cosa?" preguntó Frogg aterrado. "Vas a borrar la mente de todos en la ciudad? Eso es… malvado… Cómo nunca lo pensé?"

"Sólo olvidarán lo que pasó en este mes y medio, y sólo sirve para los que tienen IQ de menos de 130" replicó Gaz, incomodísima por la admiración del otro.

"Bueno, entonces estoy a salvo" dijo Amenaza sonriendo. "Y tú también, verdad doktor? Eres muy inteligente…"

"Sí, tengo 130 exactos..." Gaz los miró sorprendida, porque maldita sea! el plan no había servido.

"Bueno, mientras Dib y Zim no recuerden nada…" suspiró "Ahora vámonos, quiero una pizza con queso sintético."

"ZIM YA CASI LO LOGRA!"

"NO ES CIERTO!"

Mientras Gaz miraba a ambos chaparritos que seguían en su pelea, Frogg rápidamente sacó el Cd de la cámara, que había grabado todo; le pidió a Amenaza que escribiera algo en un papelito, y cuando no los miraban, deslizaron ambas cosas dentro del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de Dib.

_Uno_

La potencia del borrado de memoria hizo que los dos de subconsciente menor de 130 (Zim y Voltar), y Dib, que empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, se desmayaran.

Gaz entonces le lanzó una última mirada al científico y al "villano", hizo una seña con la mano que podía ser una despedida o una obscenidad, cargó al par de idiotas sobre el lomo de Apocalipsis, abrazó al perro demonio y desaparecieron tras el fuego azul.

Xxx

_Dos años despues_

Dib abrió los ojos en su cuarto, en su mundo. Miró el calendario y suspiró, porque odiaba la fecha de hoy.

Su cumpleaños.

Bueno, pero a lo mejor este año era bueno, verdad? Siempre pensaba lo mismo, era la misma historia cada cumpleaños.

Bueno, al menos era sábado.

Salió de la cama, todavía modorro, y encontró a su papá afuera del cuarto.

"Buenos días, hijo, hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros."

_Por Júpiter, se acordó!_

"Te acordaste!" Dijo el chico ilusionado, que aunque acababa de cumplir quince años, todavía tenía un poco de inocencia.

"Claro que sí, hijo, llevo esperando todo el mes la conferencia de prensa que voy a dar hoy, y quiero que estén ahí conmigo."

Auch.

"Claro" dijo el chico, sonriendo a medias, desilusionado "Pero hoy no sólo es la conferencia, papá…" Profesor Membrana lo miró con cara de duda "Hoy es mi cumple, cumplo quince años…"

"Ah… cierto… Bueno… después de la conferencia aún tengo mucho trabajo, pero a ver si tu hermana quiere hacer algo."

"NO!" gritó Gaz a lo lejos.

"De todos modos felicidades, mándame un mail con lo que quieres de regalo, pero pon urgente porque si no automáticamente se elimina." Dijo Membrana "Y vístete de traje, porque tienen que verse elegantes. Creo que hay un tuxedo en el ático"

"Tenemos un ático?" preguntó Dib, pero su padre ya se había ido "Como es que nunca me enteré?"

Como sea, tal vez en el ático había algo de Dee. Un libro, o un trofeo, un reconocimiento por su aportación a lo paranormal… Entonces su cumpleaños sería tal vez el mejor de su vida. Subió al ático, de mejor humor.

Aunque eran una familia medio rara, el ático era como cualquier ático de cualquier lugar. Solo había cajas, muebles viejos y polvo. Pero una característica básica de los investigadores, paranormales o no, es la curiosidad, y pronto la suya lo venció, y se puso a husmear, abriendo cajas, estornudando por eso del polvo, y juntando lo que le interesaba.

Encontró un diploma, una foto, el tuxedo, y una de sus chaquetas viejas, tiesa y manchada de algo duro y café. Sangre, pensó, chorros de sangre, y de inmediato lo vinculó con las cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas, de algo que él no recordaba, pero según Gaz había intentado suicidarse una vez que se quedó solo en la casa. Él sólo supo que despertó en un hospital. Aunque era incoherente, Dib no se habría suicidado jamás, eso es cobarde.

Tomó la chaqueta y de inmediato se deslizó de ella un Cd con un post it pegado.

"_Te lo prometo. F"_

"F? quién es F? Tal vez es un extraterrestre que juró vengarse del planeta Tierra! Por Júpiter, y yo perdiendo el tiempo, estamos perdidos!" Gritó el adolescente, y rápido puso el cd en un Dvd que tenían ahí, conectado a la tele viejita, de antes de que Membrana llegara a la casa con una pantalla plana y un Blu-Ray.

"O tal vez es el video de mi supuesto intento de suicidio…" susurró a nadie en particular, y sintió que las muñecas le picaban. "Pero, y la nota?"

"Tal vez es de la francesa" murmuró y sonrió. Ese era un chiste privado (privado, sólo él lo sabía) de una vez que se besuqueó con una francesa de vestido rojo y pelo azul en el baño de un restaurante, lo malo es que eso sólo lo soñó.

Como sea, el video respondería las preguntas.

Miró el video, o bueno, miró los primeros tres minutos, porque de repente le vinieron miles de recuerdos a la mente, la cabeza le empezó a doler horrible, y sólo terminó mirando el techo de color café.

Cerró los ojos, y pasaban millones de imágenes rapidísimo, los abría y el techo permanecía café. Pero tenía que ver…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque a cada minuto le dolía más la cabeza, y empezó a jadear del dolor, pero no los abrió.

"_Dib, qué porquería estás haciendo allá arriba? Eres un jodido ninfómana!" _Gritó Gaz desde la planta baja.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo, en la pantalla las imágenes seguían puso el tuxedo casi a ciegas y bajó corriendo del ático. Su hermana lo esperaba ya vestida, con muchísimo delineador negro y un vestido largo y negro que se curvaba al final, como si fuera la parca.

"Gaz, no me intenté suicidar! Es increíble! Yo…"

"Imbécil, ni siquiera puedes ponerte un traje bien?" replicó ella y vio que se lo había puesto al revés. "Vístete bien y apúrate, degenerado, ya es hora de irnos."

"Pero Gaz, otra dimensión!"

"No sé, yo nunca me he tocado, no sé nada de dimensiones creadas por tu pervertida y gigante cabeza."

"Ya crecí, ya no se ve enorme! Gaz!"

Xxx

"Listo! La última cortadita fue curada. Mira, la tirita te sonríe!" Dijo Amenaza, sonriendo y Frogg miró la tirita con una carita feliz, y también sonrió débilmente. "Ahora todo lo que pasó sólo fue una mala racha de suerte, un rasponcito que se curará con una sonrisa y un poco de tiempo…"

Frogg miró a Amenaza, preguntándose si el comentario profundo había sido a propósito.

"Gracias, Amenaza"

"Yo no hice nada, sólo te puse tiritas." Replicó el pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros. "Quieres comer algo? Déjame ir por el alcohol para despertar a Voltar, y después puedo hacerte la comida más rica. Vamos!" dijo y guió al doktor como a un niño pequeño.

Xxx

"Suban al auto, niños. Dib, si quieres siéntate adelante, ya que es tu cumpleaños."

Mira que su regalo fuera un asiento delantero no le habría hecho mucha gracia, pero seguía en shock. Porque si no recordaba eso, entonces, qué más no recordaría? Al menos sabía que no se había suicidado.

"Papá, Dib es un degenerado pervertido y no quiero tenerlo cerca durante tu rueda de prensa."

"No te preocupes, hijita, sólo dura tres horas." Replicó el Profesor, y miró a su hijo, que estaba sentado en el asiento que le tocaba de cumpleaños, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, asimilando. "Es perfectamente natural, Dib, pero si no puedes parar entonces seguro eres adicto al sexo"

Dib no respondió.

"No intentes hablar con él" gruñó Gaz, embarrada en el asiento trasero y jugando _Angry Birds_. Ella también esperó la reacción de su odioso hermano.

Pero por alguna razón él se quedó callado. Tan callado, que Gaz tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Xxx

Era tan común que Voltar hiciera rabietas en el súper… Mientras Amenaza lo intentaba hacer entrar en razón, Frogg se cubría la cara con una garra, mientras las mamás de niños pequeños los miraban con solidaridad.

"Qué quieres decir con eso? Que mi precioso planeta natal, el que me vio nacer como el genial Voltar que soy, está en manos de esas larvas verdes?"

Y era más común todavía desde que la mente extraterrestre de Voltar, de IQ 100, se fusionó con su mente normal de IQ 30, haciéndole tener en total un coeficiente de 130, suficiente para recordar de vez en cuando al extranjero y al extraterrestre, que por otro lado, Frogg no quería recordar.

Tal vez había sido su culpa. El fue el idiota que de nuevo se metió en el cuarto del líder chaparrito para raptarlo y abrirlo sin que se enterara, él fue el idiota que accidentalmente activó el chip de nuevo, y ese chip se fusionó con su mente normal… Y tenemos a un extraterrestre frustrado por la invasión de su planeta, y que al mismo tiempo quiere darles suficiente helado a los niños del vecindario para congelar sus cerebros.

"Voltar, ya hablamos de eso miles de veces!" Se excusó Amenaza.

"Pero no voy a superarlo mil veces! Es ridículo! El Gran Voltar no permitirá ser así de humillado! Tengo que regresar a esa dimensión y reclamar lo que es mío por derecho!"

"No podemos regresar, Voltar. Las dos dimensiones han perdido la sincronía, aunque aquí pase un día, allá podrían pasar años! Dos años, exactamente."

"Y?"

"Pues… No se" Admitió Frogg.

"Lo ves? Estas impidiéndome salvar a gente que quizás es un poquito menos genial que el genial Voltar! Esto se acabará hoy, señores! A la zona de metales pesados! Necesitaremos uranio… montones de uranio!" gritó señalando con un dedo a la inmensidad.

"No me hagas esto…" murmuró Frogg, cubriéndose la boca con una garra. "Amenaza? Apóyame!"

"De hecho, creo que sería una buena idea si ustedes dos pudieran ir a la otra dimensión, sabes?" Replicó el gigante empujando el carrito del mercado con forma de auto de carreras dentro del cual Voltar había sido colocado. "Necesitas vacaciones"

"Ese no es mi concepto de vacaciones…"

"La verdad es que yo sí. Mi familia acaba de recuperar la granja y me invitaron un par de semanas con ellos, hace mucho que no los veo, y…"

"La maldad no tiene vacaciones!"

"Pero Voltar, hace mucho que no los veo, y son mi familia! Por eso decía que mientras yo estoy dos semanas con ellos, tú puedes buscar a tu familia extraterrestre y Doktor Frogg a Dib" insistió Amenaza "Por favor, Prometo sacarte del inodoro cada vez que te atores adentro, y prometo no reírme mientras lo haga, si?"

Voltar lo consideró por unos segundos.

"Humm… Ok! Entonces vamos por el uranio!" gritó con su increíble dedo señalando la dirección opuesta

"Y los esquíes!" agregó Amenaza

"Y los esquíes! Vamos!"

"Esperen, para qué es el uranio? Los campos dimensionales no necesitan…" Empezó Frogg

"Para sobornar a Apocalipsis y que nos lleve! Si hacemos galletitas caseras de uranio con un horno industrial atómico como el que tiene la vecina viejita de al lado, nos dará lo que sea!" explicó Voltar "ahora, al uranio!"

"Espera, yo no quiero ir a la otra dimensión! Tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo un mocoso desmemoriado! Chilló Frogg "Y es mi última palabra!"

Xxx

* * *

**Saben lo que pasa con las ultimas palabras? Mi padre lo sabe muuy bien.**

**Nunca son tomadas en cuenta.**

**En fin... Estamos con el casi final de este fic., que emocion! Y que pasará ahora? Quieren leer el GRAN final, grande como Zim y Voltar? Si? siiii!**

**Lo leeran pronto muy pronto! **

**Nos leemos luego! Aunque ustedes me lean y yo les escriba. Entonces les escribo y me leen luego! Como sea!**


	19. Welcome Home

**Estan listos para esto? Estoy lista para esto! Yahooo!**

**Bien, tengo que decir algunas cosas antes de proceder: Soy fanatica de los finales abiertos, y este es un final muy abierto asi que es probable que me odien. Pero me dio flojera cambiar ese final. Otra cosa: este fic sigue la realidad de que a los malos no siempre les va mal.**

**Otra cosa: Si Jhonen vasquez pregunta, yo no sé quién escribio esta porqueria que ensucia el buen nombre de su adorada creacion. Lo mismo si preguntara alguien de NERD corps. Yo no se nada, NADA!**

**Y una ultima cosa: fue un placer ser leida (uups eso suena un poco provocador...)**

* * *

Xxx

Voltar soltó su risa malvada de villano, mientras su mente de Vortiano festejaba silenciosamente. Se estaba acostumbrando, hasta eso, a tener dos mentes totalmente opuestas.

_Estás listo, mi estúpida contraparte malvada? Estas listo para matar irkens?_

"Aún no me acostumbro a la idea, pero sí!" replicó Voltar en voz alta.

_Es fácil, imagina que son Steve._

"Bueno, eso cambia todo." Replicó él sonriendo y miró al doktor dormido con un destornillador en la mano, recargado sobre su bonito horno atómico nuevo. Voltar se levantó de la mesa, tomó la cafetera, llenó una taza de café caliente y se lo echó al científico, que se levantó soltando un grito aterrador

"Wow, tienen razón, el café sí que despierta!" comentó Voltar de buenas

"QUÉ DEMONIOS?" gritó el doktor, escurriendo café, extendiendo sus garras listo para ahorcar al Vortiano.

"Despertaste! Genial! Ahora, ya está mi horno atómico súper genial?"

"Falta arreglar unos ajustes…" replicó el científico, bajando la voz mientras lo decía, concentrándose tanto que hasta se le fue el enojo, mientras entornillaba. "Listo! Está terminado… Un horno atómico. Tal vez si metemos un poco de uranio y otro poco de plutonio y apretamos el botón de dividir partículas seremos capaces de hacer una bomba atómica y amenazar con ella al mundo entero para que sea NUESTRO!" dijo, y rió malvadamente

"Nahhh! Sólo importan las galletas, Frogg, concéntrate en las galletas!" chilló Voltar y en ese momento entró Amenaza.

"Buenos días! Hum Frogg, hueles a café! Que rico!" comentó el pelirrojo y se ganó un gruñido.

"Muy bien Amenaza, justo te esperaba a ti! Tú serás quien haga las galletas de uranio que serán el boleto a la salvación del planeta Vort!"

"Está bien Voltar! Me encanta hacer galletas! Lástima que no pueda comer de la masa, moriría… En fin." Dijo Amenaza, y sin perder tiempo sacó los ingredientes para las galletas "Oye Voltar, el uranio es un ingrediente básico como la harina, o lo pongo de complemento como si fuera chispas de chocolate?"

"No sé, como sea!"

"Y será un ingrediente húmedo o seco? Supongo que un poco de los dos." Murmuró, mientras se ponía un traje amarillo anti radiación. "A ver, chicos, salgan de mi cocina, no quiero que metan mano al uranio y queden deformes. Vamos, vamos! Aquí no hay Chernobyls" dijo, como una especie de aterradora mamá con un traje amarillo anti radiación y sacó a los otros dos de la cocina.

Una hora más tarde Amenaza salió de la cocina, se quitó el traje amarillo y se sentó en el sillón.

"Ya está!" dijo "Se están enfriando, pronto podremos… ver como Apocalipsis se las come."

"Eso fue todo? No hubo ningún problema? Ninguna falla? En serio? Aunque yo hice ese horno?" preguntó Frogg sorprendido y medio desilusionado

"Aha, es solo cuestión que se enfríen y…" en ese momento llegó Apocalipsis, flotando placenteramente, se metió en la cocina y un poco después salió, con migajitas radioactivas y chupándose los dedos. Como agradecimiento les sonrió y ya iba a irse a dormir cuando Voltar lo detuvo

"Hey, no, espera, te comiste las galletas, luchamos por hacerlas, nos debes un favor!" le dijo y el perro encogió los hombros. "Llévanos a la dimensión donde está el invasor irken para que pueda derrotarlo de una vez y para siempre!"

"Pero Voltar, sólo estarás allá dos semanas!" replicó Amenaza

"Bueno, de una vez y por… dos semanas. Como sea, apúrate! Ya hice mi maleta, tengo todo listo!" dijo el chaparrito y corrió a su cuarto, regresando con tres maletas gigantescas.

"El vuelo a Siberia es mañana…" agregó Amenaza "Y Apocalipsis vendrá conmigo porque quiero que conozca a mis adorables sobrinitos y jueguen. Tú qué planeas hacer en la otra dimensión, Doktor Frogg?"

"No lo sé, esconderme dentro de un árbol hasta que pasen las dos semanas" replicó el doktor de mala gana.

"Estupendo! Entonces no perdamos tiempo, tienes tus maletas?" el científico suspiró y regresó con una maleta diminuta.

Al cabo de un rato, los cuatro estaban en la sala, preparándose para lo que fuera que seguía. Estaban ansiosos, nerviosos, y Frogg estaba desesperado por no ir. Porque, qué tal que en la otra dimensión Dib ya se había convertido en el detestable héroe villano que empezaba a ser la última vez que se vieron? O qué tal si ya estaba muerto? Sea lo que sea, Frogg quería todo menos ir.

"Bueno, recuérdenlo: dos semanas" dijo Amenaza

"Cualquiera que se pase el plazo de dos semanas sentirá mi ira!" aseguró Voltar

"Argjh…" suspiró Frogg.

"Saben? Somos muy afortunados. Pocas personas pueden jactarse de tener dos familias… Sólo… no olviden que somos una familia" dijo Amenaza con la voz rota y les dio un abrazo de oso.

"No te preocupes, Amenaza, regresaremos" _en cuanto le ponga las manos al cuello al apestoso irken y su pútrida raza! _

Apocalipsis se preparaba para un teletransporte pesado (Algo era seguro, Voltar no cargaba plumas en esas maletas… o bueno, quién sabe, Voltar es excéntrico) pero ni modo, un trato es un trato, y por eso no se quejó cuando las maletas de Voltar (desgraciadamente sin plumas) y el mismo Voltar aterrizaron en su lomo como si fuera un caballito de carrusel.

"Espera, si Voltar está en su lomo, yo donde viajaré?" preguntó Frogg y antes de que se diera tiempo de respirar estaba en el estómago del perro demonio "No lo vi venir" murmuró con sarcasmo y Apocalipsis soltó una risita, le hizo una señal de despedida al pelirrojo que los miraba con ansias y desaparecieron.

Xxx

Llegaron a la otra dimensión y al menos una parte del megalomaniaco rojito se sintió mejor. Apenas el perro demonio escupió a Frogg se despidió y desapareció, dejándolos en un lugar horrible, oscuro, de trazos angulosos, como si fuera obra de un dibujante extraño e insomne.

"Ahh, por fin en casa…" Murmuró el Vortiano, que de repente y sin pedir permiso había tomado el control y Voltar no era más que un punto en medio de su alocada mente.

Miró al científico, que trataba de recuperarse del asco.

"Nos vemos aquí en dos semanas, mismo lugar, a las 700 horas"

"Espera, cuáles son esas?" preguntó Frogg pero el otro ya se había ido.

El Vortiano corrió por la ciudad, sin molestarse en ocultar su apariencia, pues estaban a pocos días de Halloween. Corrió, sabiendo que la gente de esa dimensión era demasiado ignorante, sabiendo que había tecnología extraterrestre cerca, y que era del irken. Y después de correr llegó a la casa más ridícula que había visto en toda su vida; la deforme casa turquesa de Zim.

"Aquí estamos" murmuró el Vortiano y se acercó lentamente, deteniéndose de golpe cuando los gnomos de jardín lo miraron de manera aterradora.

_No los dejes matarnos, soy demasiado guapo para morir!_

"No te preocupes, confía en mí" replicó el extraterrestre, se inclinó un poco y cuando los gnomos empezaron a dispararle, saltó sobre sus puntiagudas cabezas, como una bailarina de cajita musical, los gnomos se dispararon entre sí y el Vortiano aterrizó olímpicamente en el porche de la casa de Zim, mirando la puerta del baño de hombres.

_Wow… que genial soy…_

"Somos." Corrigió el Vortiano con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta, que se abrió del otro lado para mostrar a un perrito verde con la cara llena de lodo.

"Holaaaaa" saludó Gir al desconocido.

"Buenas tardes, secuaz del irken, se encuentra este en…"

"Eres el de las pizzas?"

"Eh… Claro, soy el repartidor de pizzas, puedo pasar?" preguntó el rojito, moviendo las manos de manera elocuente. Gir lo miró por un minuto, como escudriñándolo.

"Y mi pizza?" preguntó

"Claro, su pizza… lo que pasa es que… bueno…"

"Eres el repartidor y también haces pizzas y vas a hacerme mi pizza mientras yo te veo y nos quedaremos cubiertos por una sabana de masa cuando la lances y nos caiga encima y me la comeré y luego explotaré en medio de salsa de tomate? Si si si si?" preguntó Gir ilusionadísimo.

"Por supuesto! Puedo pasar?" replicó Voltar y el perrito verde lo metió a la casa.

"Estaba en medio de una taza de té con Cerdo y MiniAlce! Estábamos discutiendo asuntos importantes como maní!"

"Si, claro, hagamos la estúpida pizza! necesito… una arma destructora, para hacer puré los tomates. Estoy seguro de que tienen alguna en la guarida, digo, el sótano del irken, no es así?"

"Bueno, el amo Zim no me deja invitar a desconocidos a la guarida… pero eres el repartidos de pizzas así que no eres un desconocido, vamos!" Gir corrió al basurero y se metió de un salto y Voltar lo siguió. Una vez en la guarida Gir se fue por otro lado, haciendo un tour que nadie seguía, y Voltar corrió a las computadoras de Zim, y miró los botones, uno de los cuales decía "777". Lo presionó y en una de las pantallas apareció un Vortiano de espaldas, en una especie de prisión.

"Ahora que quieres, Zim? La clave para entrar a la prisión de Vort? No hay manera…" se dio la vuelta para encarar a su desesperante dueño y se quedó totalmente mudo.

"Hola Gloob" saludó Voltar casi tímidamente

_Quién es ese?_

"Es el rey de Vort, así que ten más respeto, pequeño villano." Replicó el Vortiano en un susurro.

"Creímos que… habías muerto con Mleen!" dijo el esclavo "Los irken… ellos dijeron que toda la realeza Vort había muerto! Wow… Lard Nar tiene que saber esto… Estamos haciendo una resistencia, no solo nosotros, también hay otros planetas… Wow, ahora que apareciste tú entonces será más fácil convencer a los Vortianos oprimidos de unirse a la resistencia! Wow… wow…" susurró Gloob, presa de un ataque de ansias. "Espera un poco" dijo y se dio la vuelta.

_Y ahora qué? Dijiste que haríamos algo malo al llegar aquí! Necesito hacer maldades!_

"Te dije que íbamos a boicotear una tiranía, no es eso algo malo?"

_No! El gran Voltar exige maldad! Solo porque tu controles mi cuerpo por el momento no significa que seremos héroes! Guacala!_

Gloob regresó con ellos, y sacó un pequeño control que guardaba dentro de su uniforme, presionó un botón y la pantalla se dividió, en un lado estaba él y en el otro apareció Lard Nar comiendo en Comidortia.

"Lard!" chilló el prisionero 777 y el otro levantó la mirada, con la boca llena de comida y la cara llena de… comida.

"Qbmue qmbiergues?" (Qué quieres?) Tragó "Qué pasó, Gloob? No puedes dejarme un minuto disfrutando mi comida? Ya sé que tu irken es un idiota, me lo has dicho muchas veces! Déjame comer!"

"No seas tonto y mira quién regreso de su otra dimensión!" replicó Gloob, sonriendo aunque odiaba que despreciaran su dolor de ser esclavo de un irken idiota. Lard Nar miró la pantallita por la que estaban hablando y se levantó de un salto, limpiándose la cara con la manga y temblando como gelatina.

"Voltar! No estás muerto! Eso es genial! Ahora el control será nuestro! Serás parte de la resistencia, verdad? Tenemos un nombre muy cool, somos los Resisty. A que sí suena muy cool?"

"La verdad sí" replicó Voltar, aunque adentro el villano gritaba algo de que les faltaba el malvado en el nombre para ser realmente cool. "Y claro que seré parte de la resistencia! Vine a vengar la muerte de la reina… y no me iré hasta haberlo hecho."

_Pero tenemos dos semanas nada más… _

"Es tiempo suficiente, mi megalomaniaco amigo… Tenemos tiempo de más… No vamos a ser héroes, por supuesto. Sólo seremos villanos heroicos"

_Eso existe?_

El Vortiano sonrió, mientras el capitán de los Resisty hacía una reverencia ligera.

"Claro que sí, tontito. Claro que sí…"

Xxx

Como Amenaza insistió que quería _volar_ no se teletransportaron directamente hasta Siberia. Era raro del perro demonio andar satisfaciendo todos sus caprichos, pues debía ser al revés, pero de cualquier manera el pelirrojo no tenía mucho que pedir, y le caía lo suficientemente bien. Lo que sí hicieron fue teletransportarse al aeropuerto.

"Cielos, qué emoción! No los he visto en muchísimos años, sólo supe cuando papá murió…" su mirada se ensombreció tantito "Qué lástima que Voltar estuviera tan ocupado con nuestro plan malvado, que no pude ir, pero bueno, son prioridades…" Apocalipsis le sonrió con solidaridad, desde su propio asiento, al lado del pelirrojo, una vez que estaban a bordo del avión y la aeromoza se hubiera hartado de ver al perro demonio de reojo, voltear y no ver nada.

"Bueno, pero técnicamente estamos con mi papá en este momento, sabes, porque estamos en el cielo…" dijo, asomándose por la ventana y esperando ver a un señor sentado sobre las esponjosas nubes. Claro que sólo vio el reflejo de Apocalipsis comiéndose sus cacahuates.

"Tal vez es invisible…." Murmuró, escudriñando las nubes, y entonces la azafata indicó que estaban a punto de aterrizar y el pelirrojo sintió mariposas en el estómago de la emoción. Vaya. Por fin vería a su mamá, y su hermana mayor que tenía trillizos, desconocidos para él, y su hermano menor que había conseguido un contrato con una empresa internacional… Y seguramente a los niños les encantaría Apocalipsis, era adorable cuando quería.

Como sea, bajó del avión y justo llegaban al aeropuerto cuando un remolino de color naranja lo abrazó con fuerza, un par de cabecitas naranjas se aferraban a sus piernas y otra cabecita corría a abrazar al perro demonio, que suspiró resignado.

Finalmente cuando su hermana dejó de abrazarlo, y le dijo a sus niños que lo dejaran en paz, y una figura encorvada de la mano de otra que era como él pero más joven se acercaron lentamente, la sonrisa del casi villano valió la pena la falta de transportación exprés y las miraditas de furia de la aeromoza y por primera vez el perro demonio estaba orgulloso de haber hecho algo bueno.

La mamá de Amenaza (Reginald, por unos cuantos días) sólo sonrió con cansancio y dijo lo que todos, perro incluido, pensaban.

"Bienvenido a casa."

Xxx

"La importancia de comprender que la ciencia es lo más importante en este mundo, recordar que desde la infancia debemos educar a los niños para que se concentren en ciencia, CIENCIA, no porquerías pseudocientíficas" y la mirada de todos se posó disimuladamente sobre el hijo del conferencista.

_Si, claro_ pensó Dib, sentado a un lado de su padre que seguía hablando. La emoción de recordar una parte importante de su pasado se había esfumado desde que empezó el discurso del Profesor Membrana, eso es unas… dos horas. Se hartó de ser insultado y miró a su hermana, que seguía matando cerdos al deslizar los dedos por la pantallita del Ipod.

Al cabo de un rato también eso le hartó y entonces decidió ver a la gente que escuchaba. Había personas que escuchaban con la boca abierta, de la cual escurría baba, como si les estuvieran revelando la Verdad Absoluta en vez de criticar las cosas en las que Dib creía. Había otros dormidos, cosa que le hizo feliz. Había mujeres llorando de la emoción, y uno que otro hombre también. Había gente con carteles de "Membrana, te amo" y "Membrana Rocks!" incluso distinguió a Zim entre ellos, con su propio cartel: "Vendrán y lo pagarás" evidentemente dirigido a él. Y Dib recordó que Zim estaba 100% convencido de que había logrado dominar al mundo, y la Armada iba en camino, sólo que El Dib le había borrado la memoria a todos y nadie lo recordaba.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso sí pasó! Por supuesto! Si Gaz les borró la memoria en la otra dimensión lo más seguro es que también lo hubiera hecho aquí! Y entonces Zim no mentía! Pero hasta Dib sabía que Zim era un estorbo en su raza (Los Altos se lo confesaron una vez para que no los matara y le suplicaron que se lo dijera a Zim, pero no le creyó, así que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, un acto inconsciente de amistad) Así que seguro la Armada no vendría jamás.

Ok, entonces técnicamente Zim tenía razón!... qué asco, Zim tenía razón. Como sea. Siguió viendo a la gente, concentrándose particularmente en un hombre que estaba muy alejado de la multitud, se podría decir que intentando esconderse detrás de un poste, y estaba tan delgado que lo habría logrado de no ser porque no dejaba de moverse.

Ese tipo le recordaba algo. Sólo que estaba muy lejos.

Dib entornó la vista, enfocándose en el tipo ese. Le llamó la atención porque no era normal que alguien se escondiera tras un poste y casi lo lograra, y porque el hombre desentonaba totalmente con los alrededores.

Era muy raro, porque Dib había visto cosas ridículas en ese lugar, pero no desentonaban, como si todo proviniera del mismo lugar, la misma mente del mismo lunático creador de su mundo. El tipo ese no parecía provenir de ninguna mente maniaca.

Miró con más atención y entonces descubrió tres cosas que le hicieron saltar de su asiento.

1.- El hombre tenía garras doradas en lugar de manos.

2.- No tenía bordes definidos

3.- Todo en él parecía ser suave, incluso las garras que en otras circunstancias se habrían visto aterradoras.

Todos lo miraron raro, y su hermana miró en su dirección y palideció, se le juntaron en la boca excusas, amenazas y disculpas, pero no las pudo sacar, estaba entrenada para eso, y sólo soltó algo como un gemido.

Dib no oyó el gemido de Gaz, pero su padre sí, y guardó silencio para verla, pues de repente tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y estaba tan pálida que se veía verde, los dedos temblaban tanto que el ipod cayó al suelo.

De hecho Dib no oía nada más que su propia mente que le gritaba cosas y recuerdos, y no veía nada más que a ese hombre detrás del poste, sólo que lo veía sentado frente a él, y con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse, llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Caminó, bajó del podio, todos lo veían en absoluto silencio, menos Membrana que veía a su hijita trastornada.

Caminó, y se abrió paso entre la gente cual Moisés y el Mar Rojo, y cuando se acercaba, el hombre, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, volteó rápidamente, sus garras aferradas al poste como si fuera su único soporte, los ojos azul oscuro se clavaron en sus ojos dorados. Y el hombre seguía teniendo miedo.

Dib se detuvo a escasos metros del hombre y su poste, y dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose de repente como si intentara no asustar a un conejo al que trataba de acercarse para acariciarlo. Un paso a la vez, lento, leeento.

Menos pasos, lento, lento.

El hombre se alejó del poste, como si estuviera en un barco en una tormenta y le ordenaran soltar el mástil y tratar de quedarse de pie. Con esa misma desorientación dio un pasitito en dirección a Dib, que estiraba una mano, ofreciéndosela.

Zim, que trataba de hacerse paso, miró desde lejos la escena, palideció tanto como Gaz, y presa de un presentimiento –_el Vortiano!- _salió corriendo

Finalmente una garra helada se puso sobre su mano, y entonces Dib era el nuevo soporte. El hombre –que ya no era un hombre, era un científico, era un villano, y se llamaba Doktor Frogg- lo volvió a mirar, intentando decir tantas cosas como Gaz, aunque tampoco le salió nada. Sólo pensó que debió esconderse en el árbol, como prometió, y no salir.

Se miraron fijamente, como si pudieran hablarse sin decir nada. Todos alrededor se habían aburrido de esa escena, y siguieron escuchando a Membrana, todo siguió como si nada.

Pero un video

"_Muy bien, ahora tomaré el arma como lo prometí y tú me vas a perdonar como lo prometiste."_

Y una promesa,

"_Te lo prometo. F" _

Habían cambiado por completo el curso de la historia.

Xxx

* * *

**Ayyy habia olvidado lo cursi que es este final... Y un poquito triste.. Bueno, triste para mi, que ya acabe otro fic, pero no me extrañen, que tengo otros dos en camino, solo que estan en ingles hehehe.**

**Bueno, como sea, ojala no se hayan roto la cabeza con mi abiertisimo final. Muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
